


伴雨而行（ Come on with the Rain中文翻译版）

by murasaki1203



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3不会数中文字数 AO3 failed to count the Chinese words, Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Phone Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, words：69560
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki1203/pseuds/murasaki1203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卡斯迪奥十五岁的时候，他的人生改变了。一场交通事故让他失去了自己的双亲，之后他被送去自己住在堪萨斯州劳伦斯的叔叔身边，和他一起生活。在那里他遇见了住在隔壁的温彻斯特家的男孩们，萨姆和迪恩。萨姆是个好相处的人，而迪恩，好吧，迪恩则非常特别。三年之后，卡斯迪奥和这两个男孩的关系，都发展到了自己未曾预料到的地步。萨姆成为了他最好的朋友。但是迪恩，却是另外一个故事了。<br/>迪恩算不上是卡斯迪奥的朋友。他只不过是一个邻居，一个同学，还是卡斯迪奥挚友的哥哥，一个有时会在他叔叔修车厂打工的人。仅此而已。只是在极少的时候，当迪恩向自己寻求帮助时，卡斯迪奥发现自己无法去拒绝他。因为那是迪恩，而只要是迪恩，他永远无法说不。</p>
            </blockquote>





	伴雨而行（ Come on with the Rain中文翻译版）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come on with the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568714) by [remivel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel). 



> 这是我最喜欢的Destiel英文同人之一，在得到原作者同意之后，我将它翻译了出来，希望能够与更多的Destiel同好分享。因为没有校对，可能在翻译上有不少错漏，请多包涵。这篇译文同样发表在一个中文同人网站上http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-160714-1-1.html以及我的个人微博http://weibo.com/u/5127659327/home?topnav=1&wvr=6。

Come on with the Rain  
remivel

Part 1: Autumn: Sophomore Year 初二的秋天  
卡斯迪奥第一次看见迪恩的时候，那是他刚到堪萨斯州劳伦斯城来生活的第一天。他生命中前十五年都生活在父母的庇佑之下，而这份平静被一场交通事故撕得粉碎。仅仅是一个醉驾的司机和一场葬礼，他的人生就天翻地覆。很快，他已经被带到了鲍比叔叔的家里，他是那么的无助而孤独，全身的力气像是被抽干了一样，脑子里一团乱麻。  
当他用力地把自己的行李拖到房子里的时候，他看见迪恩和弟弟萨姆正在门外右侧的草地上，玩着接球游戏。和别人交朋友不是件容易的事，特别是在过去几周发生的那些事之后，他实在是没什么情绪。他当做没看见两个男孩，快速地往屋内逃去——但是叔叔把他拦在了门口，还大声地叫着两个温家的男孩。  
“他们都是好孩子。”他告诉卡斯迪奥，而对方正带着恳求的眼神看着他。“现在，就现在。别用那种生怕我把你拿去喂狗的眼神看着我了。这两个孩子对我来说就像家人一样。快打招呼。”鲍比说着，就把卡斯迪奥往前面推去。  
卡斯迪奥不情愿地面对着两个男孩。他们浑身大汗，大笑着穿过草坪跑过来，和他握手。萨姆比他小四岁，棕色的头发散落着，脸上带着两个酒窝，看起来友好又性情和蔼，而迪恩……迪恩和卡斯迪奥一样大，脸上雀斑很多，一双明亮的绿色眼睛，还有那耀眼的笑容，他真是……难以形容。  
从第一次卡斯迪奥看见迪恩的脸向自己靠近，那双眼睛的颜色就清晰地印在了他的脑海之中。来到劳伦斯的第一个晚上，他几乎都用来在自己的小笔记本上涂涂画画，并且在所有的阴影处都填上了自己所见的那些颜色：绿色、棕色和金色。  
+++  
第二次见到迪恩是在一周之后的学校里。尽管鲍比努力想让卡斯迪奥走出家门，干点“正常的事”，但卡斯表现出了强烈的抗拒，他尽可能地呆在家里，也许这就是为什么当迪恩发现他出现在二年级的数学课上时，看起来和他一样的惊讶。  
在教室里卡斯迪奥先看到了迪恩，他不是个容易被忽略的人。他的黑色T恤外面套着一件皮夹克，那双有点奇怪的罗圈腿被合适地裹在一件看起来穿过很多次的牛仔裤。他看起来……就像火焰。  
那一刻，卡斯迪奥竟然无法用语言去描述这个人。那就像他全身都在发光，他头发的颜色，他的眼睛，他的皮肤都如此明亮而生动，让身边的一切都黯然失色。他的笑容温暖而动人，吸引着其他学生都聚集在他身边，这是那么的顺其自然。他怡然自得的样子看起来也如同一团火焰——带着原始而天然的美丽，却暗藏着危险与野性。  
就像火焰那样，他让卡斯迪奥觉得自己像是被点燃了。他察觉到自己的脸又热又红，什么东西在自己的胃里灼烧着——也许是一种渴求，他需要去靠近迪恩，去触碰他，让他的热度从自己的指尖传来，让自己的目光停留在他的笑容上，直到感觉温暖。但是卡斯迪奥咬住牙，移开了目光，他没有那种力量，去靠近一个像迪恩这样耀眼的人。因此当一分钟之后迪恩来到他身边的时候，他已经无法用惊讶来形容自己的心情了。  
迪恩过来的时候，卡斯迪奥先是听到了他的声音。一声简短的“Hey”，吓得卡斯迪奥猛地抬起了头。在这样的近距离里，迪恩看起来更是闪闪发光，这让卡斯迪奥很难一直去注视着他，但更不容易的是把目光从他身上移开。  
卡斯迪奥一副被吓到的模样，一定让迪恩觉得他像个小孩子。他的笑意一瞬间消失了，好像打算说些什么的样子。但很快，当他开始说话的时候，他的笑容回来了，并且更加灿烂，他是过来再问一次卡斯迪奥的名字的。  
卡斯迪奥不由地为此而微笑起来。他以为迪恩不会注意到或者记得自己。但是迪恩并没有这样。他只不过是忘了他的名字而已，这是可以料到的，所以卡斯迪奥又告诉了他一次。那就是他们此次谈话的所有内容，并且很快被来到教室的老师打断了。不过那一天，卡斯迪奥又见到了迪恩很多次，因为他发现他们几乎所有的课都是一起上的，除了选修课（迪恩选的是木工，而卡斯迪奥则是进阶法语）。之后的每一天，卡斯迪奥几乎都能见到迪恩，但却再没有机会和他说话。  
+++  
那一周，卡斯迪奥第二次和迪恩说上话，是在鲍比的修车店里，也就是他们的后院旁边。他不是很愿意过去，但那个牛皮袋上到处印着“紧急”两个字，他担心等到鲍比晚上回家再交给他会误了事，于是打破了自己坚决不出门的习惯，往后院走去。  
让他出乎意料的是，迪恩就在那里，穿着满是油污的工装裤，正搬着一些工具和卡斯迪奥完全叫不上名字的汽车零件。他考虑着是否要躲起来，或者从后院绕过去好避开迪恩，因为毕竟他们并不是什么朋友，有些不好意思去和他打招呼。但是迪恩很快就看到他了，如果卡斯迪奥再逃跑的话就会显得更尴尬了。所以他压制住内心的紧张，——每一次和迪恩靠近，或者迪恩向他走来时，他都会紧张。不过看起来，似乎他只是说一声“Hi”还不够。  
当迪恩带着轻松的微笑回应他的时候，卡斯迪奥的喉咙突然开始发干。他全身僵硬起来，想着要说些什么话才好。他担心自己会说出一些傻话或者无聊的话，扫了迪恩的兴。不过当迪恩看着他，就像是在等待着他说点什么的时候，他终于还是开了口……话题围绕着各种类型的螺丝钉，还有他曾经在书上看到，一个叫亨利.F.菲利普斯的人发明了一种螺丝钉，最初用在1936年的卡迪拉克上面。  
“你还看关于螺丝钉的书？”他记得迪恩这样问自己，然后他给予了肯定的回答，还接着明确地说“螺丝钉的类型、历史和技术”。让他不解的是（很快就成了惊讶），迪恩大笑起来。  
那是他第一次听见迪恩的笑声，那天晚上，当他睡觉之前，卡斯迪奥回想起那个迪恩脸上咧开的大大的笑容：笑意先是从他右边的嘴角勾起，然后是左边，他的头向后仰去，发出一阵阵笑声。他回想起迪恩微微弯下腰，拿起那些工具和零件，举到胸口，喘着气的样子。而当卡斯迪奥蜷在床上，用手捂住耳朵的时候，他几乎还能听见迪恩的笑声，这让他入睡的时候脸上都带着微笑。  
+++  
之后的几周，卡斯迪奥都在远处暗自留意着迪恩，他慢慢发现了很多关于迪恩的小事。  
他发现迪恩热爱汽车和摇滚乐。他珍视自己父亲的那辆67年的英帕拉，有空的时候，他会来鲍比的汽修店帮忙，赚些零花钱，这就是为什么那一天卡斯迪奥在后院看见他的原因。有那么几次，卡斯迪奥听见隔壁响着震耳欲聋的摇滚乐，他没听过这些歌，也不知道歌手是谁，不过他很难想象是迪恩那个和蔼友善的弟弟会把音乐放得这么响，所以他推断那只会是迪恩。  
迪恩总是喜欢拿一个叫露比的女孩子来和萨姆打趣，他总是在萨姆身上搞一些小学生式的恶作剧，比如像给弟弟的鞋带打结，或者趁他在门廊上打瞌睡时，给他嘴边涂上奶油胡须。他总是在没有人看到的时候，帮萨姆整理衣领，或者拍去他裤子上的尘土。他总是无休无止地捉弄萨姆，说他是个大书呆子，而当萨姆带着作文比赛第一名的缎带回家，他却在弟弟背对着自己的时候，露出了相当骄傲的微笑。  
迪恩对于派和女孩子有种相同的口味：火辣、甜美且各种各样。他从来就没有一个固定的女朋友，却总是挽着不同的女孩在学校里走过。而当他独自一人时，女孩子们会找到他并围绕在他的身边，每个人都娇笑连连，向他抛着媚眼，摆弄着自己的秀发，试图引起他的兴趣。而迪恩显然乐在其中。  
作为足球队和学生会的成员，迪恩身边的朋友都是些运动健将或是拉拉队长，那些受欢迎的学生，那些热爱聚会的人，还有那些热衷于社会活动的人。迪恩成绩优秀，几乎每个人都喜欢他，甚至是学校里的老师们，这一点卡斯迪奥原本觉得是不可能的，直到他亲眼看见迪恩仅凭自己的魅力就让老师在各种事情上对他大开绿灯：历史论文可以延期再交，迟到了也没什么大不了的，写了一篇标新立异的题为“近来影视中对吸血鬼不同的描述及其与民间传说的区别”的论文还能得到A+（很显然，你得砍掉他们的头才能灭了他们。谁知道呢？）。没错，迪恩是无所不能的。卡斯迪奥心想，然后他意识到了他们之间不只是一条鸿沟，而是有着一个峡谷那样遥远的距离。  
当卡斯迪奥满足于籍籍无名游离在人群之外时，迪恩则更愿意在众多朋友的陪伴之下， 春风得意地当着学校里的焦点人物。他们之间的区别就像日与夜那么明显，而卡斯迪奥渐渐发现，他总是去看着迪恩，总是去观察他在学校里的一举一动，总是去听透过他房间窗户传来的摇滚乐，这实在有些变态。迪恩的房间对着他卧室的斜下方，就在隔壁。  
一开始，当他看到那扇坏了的窗户被木板钉住时，还有些不开心，但现在他很庆幸。因为这正好能提醒他，自己和迪恩之间不可逾越的屏障，他愿意看到这个提醒，这让他能够控制住自己的想法和行动，这样当下一次他在学校里和迪恩被分到一个小组时，不至于说些傻里傻气或者毫无头绪的话，不至于吞吞吐吐，不至于流露出自己的感情。后来他确实做到了对迪恩冷冷淡淡，这从迪恩则在听到他说的一些话的时候挑起了眉毛就能看出来，而这也正如卡斯迪奥所愿。他不再和迪恩说一句话，在那之后几天都是控制着自己不去看他。当然他很清楚，这种抵抗持续不了多久，但是他已经努力试过了。  
当那一天，这个屏障毫无征兆地崩塌的时候，卡斯迪奥终于第一次看到了真相。  
他刚从浴室出来，光着脚穿着一条新的内裤，一条毛巾搭在肩膀上，头发上还滴落着水珠。他在自己房间被木条钉住的窗户前面停了下来。在他到这里几个月之前，窗户的铰链松动了，玻璃早就碎了。鲍比用一些旧木条钉在那里，防止外面的尘土进来，打算之后他再找时间来修理。一直拖到现在也没动静，不过卡斯迪奥也不在意。透过这扇窗户看过去的房间就是禁区，更别说在夜里还经常传来摇滚乐的声音。  
不过这次让卡斯迪奥注意到的是，传过来的并不是迪恩的音响中没完没了放着的，泽培林乐队的那些歌（没错，他去搜索了那些迪恩一直在听的歌，现在至少能听出其中的一部分）。那声音好像是来自于电子吉他，调子他认不出来，而且有人在跟着歌唱。  
卡斯迪奥走到窗边，靠在木条上，想要听得清楚一些。他的眼睛睁大了，意识到那个让他觉得十分悦耳的歌声的主人不是别人，正是迪恩。迪恩在唱歌。唱歌。  
卡斯迪奥双手扒在木条上，把耳朵贴近了，去听迪恩的声音。歌声现在变得柔和起来，卡斯迪奥尽力想要听清楚。就在那时他听见什么东西断裂的声音，然后就发现那些旧木条被自己的重量压断了，他差一点就要跌出窗外。他吓了一大跳，连忙往后仰去，手臂挥舞着摔倒在了地板上，弄出了很大的声响。  
头脑里一片晕眩和迷茫，卡斯迪奥揉着后背站了起来，突然发现迪恩.温彻斯特正好清楚地在自己的视野之中。  
迪恩穿着一件紧身的T恤和黑色皮裤，抱着把吉他，靠在房间里的一把凳子上，这个样子一看就像是在开一个私人演唱会。那一刻卡斯迪奥也许就像一只鹿闯到了聚光灯之下，然后他马上意识到了迪恩正回看着自己，表情同样很惊讶，并且很快变成了难堪和恼羞成怒。  
卡斯迪奥这才发现自己正盯着迪恩和他的房间看，就那么直直地盯着。而迪恩，好吧，迪恩看起来……还是像火焰一样。热烈、狂野，让人无法移开目光。他的手侧放在吉他上的样子，他的皮裤勾勒出大腿线条的样子，让卡斯迪奥的内心再一次燃烧起来。他发现那双罗圈腿不可思议地充满了吸引力，而当他目光停留在迪恩胯间的鼓起时，对方突然站了起来。  
迪恩一把将自己的吉他藏了起来（这样看来他大概从来没在别人面前唱过歌或是弹过吉他），一脚把凳子踢开，然后大步走到了窗边。他瞪着还一言不发看向自己的卡斯迪奥，然后靠在窗台上，张嘴像是要说些什么。卡斯迪奥知道他要说什么。  
“要是你——”  
“我什么人都不会说的。”卡斯迪奥马上向他保证。“我估计也没有人会相信我的话。”

他尽量让自己的语气平常一点，还配合着耸了耸肩，好让自己看起来自然一点。  
迪恩的嘴唇张了又合，明显就是在想要说什么话的样子。  
“孩子？”卡斯迪奥听见鲍比大喊道，他沉重的脚步声已经在走廊里响了起来。  
迪恩抓住这个好机会撤退了，卡斯迪奥看见他急急忙忙地关上窗户，还拉上了窗帘。  
鲍比走进房间的时候，卡斯迪奥还看着那扇关上的窗户。“到底怎么——”鲍比说着就看见了破掉的窗户。  
“那是个意外。”卡斯迪奥马山回答，转过身看着鲍比。他很确定自己会招来一顿责骂。  
鲍比走到窗户边，探出头看了看下面落在草坪上的断开的木条。“窗户被弄坏了。” 他的声调几乎是有些开心的，然后大笑起来，揉乱了卡斯迪奥的头发。  
好吧，这还真没想到。“你在高兴吗？”卡斯迪奥不解地问道。  
“这是你在这栋房子里弄坏的第一件东西。我很高兴你开始对这里已经觉得自在到可以弄坏点什么了。” 鲍比笑了起来。  
“这是件好事吗？”  
“当然了。现在这里是你的家了。在自己的家里，你不用每天都活得小心翼翼的，孩子。”鲍比告诉他。他那张看起来总是像发脾气的脸，现在正带着宠爱的表情看向卡斯迪奥。卡斯迪奥不由自主地咧开嘴微笑起来。  
“你确定吗？鲍比叔叔？也许有一天我会不小心把你的书房给烧了？”卡斯迪奥说。  
鲍比哼了一声。“你开什么玩笑呢？你比我还宝贝那间书房。只要你在把整个房子烧掉之前，把火给扑灭了，我就没什么好抱怨的。”他推着男孩来到衣柜前。“把头发吹干，别感冒了。穿上点衣服。我要去下车库，看看能不能找点塑料布把这个洞盖住。还有，明天你来帮我一起修好这里，听见了吗？”  
卡斯迪奥点点头，照着他的话去做了。  
+++  
就在那天夜晚，在他们找了块旧塑料布把窗户遮盖住，并且清理掉散落的破木条、碎片和钉子之后，卡斯迪奥躺在床上看着天花板，回想起了迪恩唱歌的声音。当他记起迪恩在发现自己被人看到时，那副几乎喜剧一般的震惊表情，他忍不住微笑起来。被迪恩抓到自己在偷看他，卡斯迪奥本来应该觉得很丢脸，但是在他脑海里满满充盈着的却是迪恩的声音，迪恩的面庞，迪恩放在吉他上的手，迪恩紧贴在胸膛上的上衣还有迪恩如同第二层皮肤一般包裹着大腿，绷紧的地方恰到好处的皮裤。仅仅是这样想着迪恩，就让什么东西从卡斯迪奥的身体内部，再次燃烧了起来。在他意识到之前，他的双手已经伸进了自己内裤的边缘。  
这当然不是他第一次这么做，但确是第一次他一边想着另一个男孩，——想着迪恩、他的手、他的唇、他的胸膛和双腿，一边给自己手淫起来。卡斯迪奥幻想着迪恩赤裸着压在自己身体上面，那双绿眼睛直直地看进自己，嘴唇在自己的脖子和胸膛留下一串串火花，手指在自己身上抚摸而过，握住了自己的性器。他的手指越握越紧，上下滑动得越来越快。然后，在他的幻想中，迪恩向他露出了一个有些害羞的微笑，这时他的拇指压向了自己性器顶端的小缝。  
在射精的那一刻，卡斯迪奥的整个身体猛然一拉，高潮的最后他转过头，把脸埋进了枕头里面，压住了自己的叫喊声。他感觉到温暖的液体在手指间流淌着，然后幻想着那是迪恩的精液。  
等到他想要动一下身体的时候，只觉得全身酥软，实在没有力气起身去换下湿乎乎的内裤。不过最后他还是站起来了，匆忙换上了自己找到的第一条内裤。然后他睡意沉沉地躺回到床上，幻想中迪恩害羞的笑容仍然徘徊在脑子里面，而他最后的念头是，他永远无法抗拒这个。不管他愿不愿意，他都爱上了迪恩。  
+++  
卡斯迪奥有一种把什么事都过度琢磨的习惯，因此很自然地，他对于目前的情况，思索出了两种可能发展的方向。第一种是他对于迪恩的爱总有一天会消逝的。他才十五岁，而初恋往往都持续不了太长的时间，也许一个月，也许一年，他就会把感情转移到另一个人的身上，就像什么都没发生过一样。  
第二种则是他会在迪恩身上越陷越深。他会一直坠落，直到最后狠狠地摔到谷底，然后无助地躺在那里，再也无法从迪恩带给自己的阴影中走出来。不过，总有一天，当迪恩已经远离了他的生活，他会慢慢地爬起来。但是他会铭记着那种坠落的感觉，那种狠狠地摔到在迪恩脚下的感觉。迪恩会永远刻在他的心上，他再也无法用看着迪恩的眼神去看另外一个人。  
他真心希望能够是第一种。  
只不过不幸的是，就在那一周，卡斯迪奥就看到了，一切会走向哪一个方向。  
+++  
来到劳伦斯生活两个月之后，这是卡斯迪奥第一次去参加社交活动。  
鲁弗斯.特纳是鲍比和温彻斯特家的一个朋友，为了庆祝自己的生日，在那个周六的时候举办了一次烧烤会。卡斯迪奥想当然地再一次拒绝出门，鲍比却只是一边抱怨着一边踩着重重的脚步走出了房间。卡斯迪奥以为事情就这样定了。但当那天他起床之后，却发现自己的钱和冰箱和餐柜里的食物一起，都不见了。一张便条贴在冰箱上，写着：“烧烤会上会有很多吃的。我们十一点出发。”然后卡斯迪奥知道自己只有屈服了。  
那天卡斯迪奥就坐在鲁弗斯卡车后面的草坪上，卡车停在后院尽头的栅栏旁边，那里很是僻静，正合卡斯迪奥的心意。聚会上的人他都不认识，再说他也不太适应人群，所以当他吃掉了一个十分美味的汉堡之后，就小心地在野餐桌上又拿了一个，远远离开了众人集聚的地方，来到整栋房子最不引人注意的偏僻角落。他不擅于和别人自如地交谈，而当别人说起那些他不知道的事或是不认识的名字时，那种尴尬也让他难受。最重要的是，他讨厌那些成年人来到他身边，问他是否还好，说起认识他的父亲，也就是鲍比的弟弟，说起他们知道那场事故时有多么震惊。这让他非常难受，如果有什么事是他最不擅于应对的，那就是这些人的怜悯。他正吃着自己的第二个汉堡，有人说话的声音从卡车附近传了过来。他大大地咬了一口汉堡，发现那声音正是迪恩（什么运气！），还有一个女孩（多半是那个被别人叫做“乔”的金发女孩）。他们正互相看着玩笑，卡斯迪奥完全可以在脑海里描绘出，迪恩大笑时的样子，还有乔在他旁边一起笑起来的样子。她的年龄和他们差不多，也许要小一点，性情甜美而容貌出众，这几乎让卡斯迪奥有些讨厌她。他们两个会是多么般配的一对，卡斯迪奥这样想着，然后尽量去忽略他们，安静地吃着自己的汉堡。过了一会儿，他的耳朵忽然捕捉到迪恩说起了自己的名字，注意力一下又被吸引了过来。  
“你说谁？卡斯迪奥？”他听见迪恩的语气带着不可置信的味道。  
“棕色头发，蓝色的大眼睛……如果就是他的话，那没错。”乔说道。  
“你觉得卡斯迪奥可爱？”迪恩就像被什么哽了一下。卡斯迪奥突然为迪恩的反应而有点受伤，不过更多的是为自己听到的内容而不好意思。他想要忽略他们的对话，但是却无济于事。  
“好吧，他有种奇怪的、大概带着书呆子气的魅力……还有他的眼睛！是我见过最美的眼睛了。你知道我一直很爱漂亮的眼睛，迪恩。”乔告诉他。而卡斯迪奥把身子向草地上缩得更低，确保自己不会被看到。他担心乔发现自己在偷听之后，也许会不高兴。  
“等等，你说过我的眼睛才是你见过最美的。”迪恩说着。如果卡斯迪奥会翻白眼的话，那个时候他肯定翻了。  
“那是以前……”乔大笑起来。“这又不是什么比赛，迪恩。再说了，你还是我心里的第一名。”她安慰着他。  
“最好是这样。”迪恩恐吓道。  
“他是鲍比的侄子对吗？卡斯迪奥。”乔问道。然后他们沉默了片刻，也许是迪恩点了点头什么的。然后乔继续问道：“所以你们就住在隔壁？现在有人和鲍比一起住了，他还习惯吗？我估计会他们那里会有些混乱吧？”她吃吃地笑了起来。  
“才不是。就跟什么都没改变一样。鲍比还是和平时一样暴躁，而我基本就没怎么看见他侄子。他从来不出门。还有，你知道吗？在学校他是班上最聪明的家伙，不过从来不说话，也不和别人一起吃午餐，如果你要找他的话，只要去离人群最远、最偏僻的地方就行了，他准在哪儿，一个人看着书……”迪恩的话让卡斯迪奥完全没想到。原来迪恩并不是像他想的那样，对自己毫无所觉。迪恩知道他在学校里干了什么。对迪恩来说他并不是个隐形人，迪恩一直都看见了他。  
“哇哦，迪恩，我简直不敢相信，你居然会对除了自己之外的一个人那么上心。你肯定很喜欢他！”乔打趣道。  
卡斯迪奥听到迪恩被呛到的声音，也许她这么说的时候，他正在喝着水。  
“什么！那不可能！”迪恩强烈地否认了。卡斯迪奥不自觉地点头，赞同着他的话。“那家伙太古怪了,”迪恩接着说，如果不是卡斯迪奥已经习惯了被别人这么讲的话，他大概已经退缩了。有很多次别人都这么叫他，对他没什么影响，但是当迪恩说出口的时候，他还是会介意。“我是说，我知道他是刚来这儿的，不过得了吧，我还真不愿意在学校里被人发现和这么个家伙在一起。”  
卡斯迪奥突然感觉胸口发紧，就像每一次呼吸都那么困难。他闭上双眼，手里紧抓着地上的草丛，几乎要把它们从土里扯了出来。他希望迪恩别再说了，因为说真的，还能有什么，会比这些话让卡斯迪奥更难受呢？  
“每次在鲍比的修理厂遇见他，我都觉得很尴尬，因为我都不知道是要和他说话呢，还是干脆当没看见他或者怎么样。有时候他去那边，就坐在角落里，整个下午我干活的时候都盯着我，简直有些吓人。现在我都要怀念以前在鲍比家里玩的日子了，就因为他在那里。就算鲍比还是老样子，那所房子也没怎么变，可是感觉就是完全不一样了。你明白我的意思吗？”  
卡斯迪奥感觉到血色就那么从自己的脸上散去，他的胸口疼痛得紧缩成一团。他完全明白迪恩的意思。和他在一起，迪恩觉得很不舒服。他怀念着那些卡斯迪奥没来的日子，他根本不想和自己扯上什么关系。他希望卡斯迪奥从来没有来过劳伦斯，从来没有闯入过他们的生活。迪恩希望他离开，这显而易见。  
那是自从他父母过世后的第一次，卡斯迪奥清楚地意识到了，自己是多么的孤单。  
泪水从他的眼眶滚落了下来，但他毫无所觉。他一直等到胸口抽搐着的疼痛慢慢变得迟钝，眼泪早已干了。终于他睁开了双眼，感觉就像几个小时过去了那样。他的目光落在手里被吃了一半的汉堡，叹息了一声。他已经完全没了胃口，但是想喝点水。可迪恩和乔还站在卡车的另一边，谈论着一些卡斯迪奥不知道也毫不关心的话题。  
等到迪恩和乔离开之后，迪恩刚才说的话还在他的脑子里久久盘旋着，久到他都忘了自己还想喝点水。迪恩的话并没有让他惊讶。他知道每一次在修理厂，迪恩完全是出于礼貌才和自己打招呼。他知道在那晚之后，为什么迪恩不再打开自己的窗户，不再弹起吉他或播放摇滚乐。他也知道为什么后来在学校的走廊里，迪恩从自己身边经过时，甚至根本就不看自己一眼。毕竟，迪恩对于他来说，原本就是遥不可及的。一股疼痛在卡斯迪奥的胸口蔓延开来，现在他明白了，这意味着什么。  
那是第一次，迪恩.温彻斯特让他心碎。

 

 

Part 2: Spring: Senior Year 高三的春天  
电话铃声吵醒了还在睡觉的卡斯迪奥。他看了闹钟一眼，嘟哝了一声。“星期六的早上七点，搞什么啊？”他一边抱怨着一边起了床，拿起放在房间另一边的桌子上的电话。而从另一端传来的声音，仿佛一个巴掌拍到脸上那样，让他一下子清醒了过来。  
“Hey，卡斯！”迪恩兴高采烈地和他打着招呼。  
“迪恩，”卡斯迪奥说着叹了口气。他转过身坐在了床沿上。迪恩不是他的朋友，不是一个会打电话给他来聊天或者邀他出去的人。迪恩是一个邻居，一个熟人，一个在他叔叔的修车店打零工的家伙，一个在今年高三和他一起上着几门课程的家伙……诸如此类。而迪恩不是他的朋友。  
他是萨姆的哥哥，而萨姆是自己的朋友。萨姆和卡斯迪奥很多兴趣上不期而合：看书、拼词游戏（他们每周日下午都有一个常规的拼词比赛）、探索频道的历史纪录片、经典的音乐电影（卡斯迪奥更爱吉恩.凯利而萨姆则偏向于弗雷德.阿斯坦）。  
萨姆是第一个叫他“卡斯”的人，不知怎么地，迪恩也跟着开始叫他卡斯，当很少几次他们两个居然正式说上话的时候（往往都是交换些鲍比和萨姆的笑料，或者一些关于他们的琐碎小事。他们从不谈论和彼此有关的事，那会很尴尬）。  
当卡斯迪奥和萨姆在萨姆家里进行电影马拉松的时候，迪恩是那个有时会闲晃过来的人。那个有时会来到卡斯迪奥身边，谈起一些关于汽车和最近他和鲍比的修理工程的人。  
但他不是卡斯迪奥的朋友。  
因此，当迪恩在早上七点打电话给他时，只会有一个原因。  
“萨姆有什么事，迪恩？”卡斯迪奥问道。  
迪恩有几秒没有说话，卡斯迪奥估计是他没有料到自己的目的这么容易就被猜了出来。然后他听见迪恩轻笑了一下，“哇，好吧。也就是说，我不必在绕圈子了，是吧？没问题，我是要说关于今天学校的春季校庆日的事，跳蚤市场、糕点义卖、游戏亭、春季舞蹈……”  
“我知道春季校庆都有些什么内容，迪恩……”卡斯迪奥一边揉着惺忪的睡眼，一边告诉他。  
“我可不确定，要知道你出来就没参加过这些活动……好吧，萨姆答应过要去帮忙为舞蹈布置体育馆，还有今天晚上给观众引座。但是他现在还在朋友家里，为了那个科学项目忙得焦头烂额。总之，萨姆对我说他还是要去校庆帮忙，不过我告诉他还是先完成他的项目。他坚持说他能够两者兼顾，不过……”  
“不过你觉得他不该这样做……”卡斯迪奥帮他说了下去。  
“是啊，那个小子，他就是太固执了，觉得如果没有完成自己的允诺的话，就会人品大打折扣了一样……”  
“那你想让我做什么？“卡斯迪奥又叹了口气，问迪恩。”去帮他完成项目还是代替他去校庆帮忙？“  
“嗯……去校庆……“迪恩答道。”不过还是要你愿意才行，“他很快补充道。“我认为如果我找了谁去代替他的话，他就会让步，然后专心在他的项目上。不过事发匆忙……”  
“没问题。你要我什么时候去学校？”卡斯迪奥打断了他。这也许是他们之间有过的最长的一次谈话了，也是迪恩对他提出的最大的请求之一。除非是没有别人能帮忙，迪恩是不会来找他的。并且迪恩也从来不会为自己的事来找他，总是为了萨姆，没有一次是自己的事。当自己的弟弟有什么事的时候，卡斯迪奥是他最后能求助的人。而且通常都是些迪恩自己做不了的小事，特别是当迪恩高三的时候被选为年级主席之后。去图书馆帮萨姆拿本书，帮萨姆做研究报告，借给萨姆一条演讲时用的领带。而每一次，卡斯迪奥都会答应，部分原因是因为萨姆是他的朋友，还有就是因为迪恩是，嗯，迪恩。  
“等等。你愿意去校庆帮忙吗？”迪恩有些不太相信地问道。  
“为什么你这么惊讶？这不是你要的吗？有人能代替萨姆去帮忙？”  
“对，没错，没错。只是……一点钟在体育馆见。你什么都不用带，东西都在那里了。”  
“知道了，一点，体育馆。”卡斯迪奥确认道。  
“很好！谢了，卡斯。”  
“嗯。”卡斯这样说着就挂了电话。他跌回床上，看着白色的天花板。其实这一天他并不是那么空闲。他还有篇论文要完成，得打包一些行李送去给自己明天早些时候会从加拿大过来的一个远方姨妈。但是他还是答应了迪恩。说真的，他到底是怎么了？  
+++  
“你让人迷昏头了。”那天在体育馆里，加布瑞奥这样告诉卡斯迪奥。加布瑞奥正在校庆上漫无目的地游荡，然后他发现卡斯迪奥正在用胶水把一些闪闪发光的塑料字母粘回到一块标牌上，那些字母刚被某个笨手笨脚的一年级生弄掉了。原本标牌上写的是“SPRING DANCE SPONSORED BY ALUMNI OF CLASS ‘87”，现在成了“RING DA SORE Y UM ASS ‘ 7”,这在加布瑞奥看起来简直是充满了邪恶意趣的杰作（译者注：文字笑话，请大家意会吧），而不是一个倒霉的粗心孩子给弄的。  
“我不知道你在说什么，“卡斯迪奥回了一句，试图不去在意加布瑞奥正在逼近自己。体育馆里闹哄哄的，大家都在忙着布置会场，而他在一个角落里安静地忙着手上的事。  
“哦，少来了。每一次都这样，只要他打个电话，你就飞奔着过来援救。”加布瑞奥一边说，一边从一个碗里捻出些五彩纸屑，往卡斯迪奥的耳朵上扔过去。  
“我是为了萨姆。”卡斯迪奥告诉他，但即使是他自己都清楚，这并不全是真的。  
“切，得了吧。”  
“那你呢？你到底又是到这里来干什么的？“卡斯迪奥问他。  
“怎么了？我还不能偶尔回母校看看了？”他咧开嘴笑起来，挨着卡斯迪奥在地板上坐下，把玩起了字母S。  
加布瑞奥是去年从他们高中毕业的，现在在堪萨斯大学读一年级。他这个人古里古怪，不按常理出牌，是他那个年级的小丑人物。他曾经是电影俱乐部的主席，卡斯迪奥也是那里的一员。让卡斯迪奥难以理解的是，加布瑞奥对自己的私生活很有兴趣。当然，他自己也有责任，因为有一次他在偷看迪恩的时候，刚好被加布瑞奥发现了。  
那发生在二年级的时候：卡斯迪奥正透过俱乐部的窗户，目光跟随着外面操场上赤裸着上身踢足球的迪恩。他就那么站在那里，出神地看了大半个小时，然后加布瑞奥走过来说：“温彻斯特很性感嘛。”而卡斯迪奥不自觉地点着头对他表示了赞同。意识到自己这么做了的那一刻，他羞愧得不得了，而加布瑞奥肺都快笑出来了，还拍了拍他的背。“别担心，你又不是唯一一个被他迷倒的人。相信我。”他告诉卡斯。“尽管就我本人来说，我偏向雷神那一型的，而不是美国队长这种，如果你明白我的意思的话。”加布瑞奥眨了眨眼睛。  
说实话，卡斯迪奥不明白，不过从那以后，每次加布瑞奥看见他，都会无休无止地拿迪恩来开他的玩笑。据卡斯迪奥所知，这位学长从来没对任何人说起过，有几次他甚至还给过自己一些有用的建议。“你真是表现得太明显了，你知道吗？如果你那么不想被他发现的话，我建议你不要再用那种眼神看着他了，就像只要他来到你的五步之内，你都会想和他来一发似的。”加布瑞奥有次是这么说的。从那以后，卡斯迪奥在忍不住去偷看迪恩的时候，就更加小心了。毕竟，迪恩确实说过，他的目光看起来有些吓人。  
自从鲁弗斯的生日聚会那天以后，迪恩说的那些话就再也没有从他脑海里散去。不管他愿不愿意，这些话都刻在了那里，就像是用来提醒他，他们之间竖起的那道屏障，那道比木条钉住的窗户更加无法逾越的屏障。无论如何，迪恩的那些话永远都无法从他的心上被抹去、销毁或者取代。那些话会一直在那里，除非迪恩自己来打破它们，而卡斯迪奥对此并不抱什么虚幻的希望。  
+++  
加布瑞奥在旁边窃笑的时候，卡斯才从过去的回忆中惊醒过来。他看见小个子男人手里正玩着一些原本是用在CLASS这个单词里面的字母。“你干什么呢？”他问道。  
“你看，看啊……”对方兴奋地说。“我可以只用到这几个字母，就造出个句子哦。看这里……”他一边说一边移动着那些字母，“CAS’ CLASS ASS”，他说着又窃笑起来，带着期待的目光看着卡斯迪奥。  
卡斯迪奥皱起了眉头。“那都算不上是个句子，加布瑞奥。”  
加布瑞奥撅起嘴，又往卡斯那里弹了一把纸屑，正中他的脸颊。“你只是心里在发酸，因为你本来是到这里想取悦你的王子，结果几个小时都没见着他。”  
他说着又把字母重新排列了一下，“现在是另一个你不觉得是句子的句子了，CAS’ SLAC ASS。”  
“拜托你不要再用的我的屁股来造句了好吗？”卡斯迪奥说着就把那些字母从对方的手上夺了过来。“至少你可以帮帮忙，而不是在这里让我分心。”  
加布瑞奥傻笑起来。“可是我是来做客的！再说让你分心要好玩多了！”  
卡斯迪奥尽量不去理会他，而对方开始把那些闪光的东西粘到指甲上，玩得还挺开心。但很快他觉得没劲了，把注意力又转回到卡斯迪奥的身上。“所以呢，你有没有考虑过改变下策略？嗯？”  
“你指的是什么？”  
“你知道的。与其每天晚上把枕头都哭湿了，想着怎么样才能和迪恩.温彻斯特有点进展，不如你试试直接向他表白好了。他就住在你隔壁，对吗？”加布瑞奥建议道。  
“嗯哈。”卡斯迪奥小心地把字母N粘到DANCE那个词里面。“为什么你会觉得我想要那样做呢？”  
“嘿。你马上就毕业了。又没有什么可以失去的，对吗？最好的情况是，他向你承认了一直以来对你的痴恋，然后接下来几个月你们两个沉迷在热烈疯狂的性爱中，等你去上大学的时候，已经收获了美妙的回忆和丰富的性经验，”说这话时加布瑞奥带着那惯常的狡黠笑容。“这简直不能再完美了。”  
“你是不是忘了还有最坏的情况？”卡斯迪奥提醒他。  
“哦，那个嘛，最坏的情况，他对你表现出了极端仇视同性恋的样子，告诉了学校里所有人，告诉了你的叔叔，然后每个人都把你看成个怪胎，教堂里的老太太都在你背后说闲话，等等等等……”  
“你真是疯了，”卡斯迪奥告诉他。“迪恩才不仇视同性恋呢。他足球队里就有两个队友是一对，他看起来完全没意见。”  
“当然了，人家又不是找他搞同性恋。相信我，有些直男虽然嘴上说他们不讨厌同性恋，但只要自己被同性恋告白了，梆！马上就是愤怒的眼神和往你脸上挥过来的一拳！”  
“迪恩不是那样的人，”卡斯迪奥摇着头，坚持自己的观点。  
“如果你这么想的话，那为什么又不敢向他表白？”  
“没那么简单，”卡斯迪奥说。“还有萨姆……”  
“喔，对了。我都忘了你的好闺蜜了。那又怎么样。你担心迪恩会再也不和你说话，再也不让你接近他的弟弟，因为担心你会污染萨姆的思想，担心你会看上他那性感的屁股？”  
“加布瑞奥……”他警告道。  
“怎么了！”加布瑞奥问道。“噢，对了，我都忘了。你有时候对那个孩子的保护欲比他亲哥哥还强。好吧，我保证不会再说出什么对萨姆.温彻斯特不合适的想法了。要知道，其实我都可以流利地说出一大串呢，对他的秘密守护天使，卡斯迪奥。”他说着举起了右手，做出宣誓的样子。“不说了。但是讲真的，就因为担心会失去萨姆，你打算永远不对自己暗恋对象采取行动了吗？  
卡斯迪奥没有回答这个问题，他只是继续把那些字母粘回到牌子上。  
“不，等一下，我知道了。你是在担心会失去他们两个？对吗？你已经保持住了和迪恩那种微妙的关系，既不是朋友，也不是敌人。你想继续这样，只要能够偶尔在远处看着他就满足了。但是如果你表白了，那么事情就完全不一样了，你也许会同时失去他的萨姆。你也许会再也不能和他们见面了。喔，天哪，这还真是……”加布瑞奥有些吃惊地坐了下来，就好像一下子被事情的真相狠狠击中了，都不知道怎么办才对一样。“……蠢啊，”过了一会儿，他补充道。  
卡斯迪奥露出了一个虚弱的微笑。“对鲍比叔叔来说，迪恩和萨姆就像他的儿子一样……现在他们都是我能拥有的最接近家人的人了。”  
“呃，”加布瑞奥露出恶心的表情，撕扯着食指上粘着的胶水痕迹和亮钻。“懂了，我懂了。你没救了。不过考虑到你马上就要离开他们了，那保持这个所谓的家庭在一起，完全也没有什么意义。”  
“我还是愿意觉得，我始终都在劳伦斯有一个家可以回，有机会的话。”  
“那你确定你以后不会改变想法吗？”加布瑞奥问道。  
“改变他的什么想法？”有人突然问道。  
卡斯迪奥的头一下子抬起来，顿时头晕目眩，他看见迪恩正站在他们面前，拿着几卷布料。“喔，天哪……”卡斯迪奥想到迪恩也许听到他们在谈论他，脸色都苍白了。但是迪恩只是看着他们。似乎在等待答案的样子。  
他听见加布瑞奥发出一声轻笑，明显对于迪恩的突然出现毫不吃惊，非常镇静。“哦，没什么，亲爱的小迪迪，我只是来找卡茜，想和他约会，不过被拒绝了。我居然被拒绝了！”加布瑞奥做出一副被人冒犯的样子。  
“是这样吗？”迪恩调侃道，冲面前两人露出了一个意味不明的微笑，这让卡斯迪奥完全无法判断。他是觉得这很有趣？还是生气了？或者是震惊？卡斯迪奥不知道是哪一种，但今天的迪恩有些不对劲。  
“没错。就这样，你知道的。我还以为我至少能得到一个吻呢，我可是那么努力地向他求爱。”加布瑞奥对迪恩说。

卡斯迪奥还没有反应过来去斥责他的时候，加布瑞奥已经靠了过来吻了他。吻在了嘴唇上。一个持续不到一秒的很快的吻，但是对于卡斯迪奥来说，就像地球的转动都慢下来了，而他非常强烈地感觉到了恼怒。  
“加布瑞奥！”卡斯迪奥吼起来了，马上用衣袖擦了擦自己的嘴唇。  
但是在他吼完这个名字之前，加布瑞奥已经站起来走开了。“再见了卡茜，还有迪恩。我要去外面转一会，为今晚的舞会找个伴儿。”他话音刚落，身影已经消失在了体育馆拥挤的人潮之中。  
有那么一小会儿，留下的两个人都一言不发。卡斯迪奥惴惴不安地摆弄着那些字母，而迪恩则站在那个需要修整的标牌前面。一直到迪恩开口打破沉默的时候，卡斯迪奥才松了一口气、  
“你和加布瑞奥很亲近吗？除了他之外，我没见过你和谁说那么多话。喔，对了，还有萨姆。”  
卡斯迪奥抬起头，再一次有些吃惊地看着迪恩。“啊，加布瑞奥？不，不。那家伙简直是一个噩梦，”他告诉迪恩，然后很快又低下了头，担心如果自己再多看他一秒，又会让他觉得不舒服了。“我倒愿意尽可能地去避开他。”  
“好吧。”他听见迪恩说。“我就是过来看看标牌弄得怎么样的。等你弄完了，找个一年级的把它挂起来，然后到快餐桌那边来找我。在晚上所有人进来之前，我还有点事要你做。”  
“好的。”他回答道，把注意力都集中在如何粘好那些字母上面，完全不看迪恩一眼，直到对方走开了。  
他的呼吸放松了下来，之前迪恩在的时候他都不知道自己原来这么紧张。他暗暗责怪自己，为什么每次在迪恩面前都表现得那么丢人。不管他如何努力去压抑自己的感情，只要迪恩看他一眼，就会让他失去控制，这实在让他生起了自己的气。他以为三年的时间，已经让自己能伪装得越来越好，但现在他的脑子又一团混乱，只因为想到在毕业之后，他连这样纠结的机会都不能再拥有了。几个月后，迪恩再也无法让他分心，再也无法搅乱他的感情。他可以回到原来的自己，严肃而有条理，不会被周围的任何人所影响。这听起来很不错。但在他的内心深处，他知道，他宁愿拥有这些纠结和混乱，总好过什么都没有。  
+++

 

让大家开心的是，舞会进行得很顺利，每个人都乐在其中。呃，或者说绝大多数人。当然，不管怎么说卡斯迪奥不是个很会找乐子的人。再说那天晚上，他一直在登记桌那边忙得抽不开身，负责着原本是萨姆被安排做的事。  
他负责收门票，让人们在登记簿上签字，还得引领一部分人进场。加布瑞奥找到了一个丰满的金发美人，作为约会的对象，而卡斯迪奥无意中听到迪恩对她给出了“十分”的赞赏。  
舞会的大部分时间，他都没怎么看到迪恩。直到快九点的时候，迪恩回到登记桌那里，给还在做事的人带来一些盒装的食物。卡斯迪奥发现他看起来很疲倦，甚至可以是压力很大的样子，平时毫不吝啬向每个人展露的笑容几乎都消逝不见了。这一天大家都很累，所以对来帮忙的人来说，肉汁通心粉和辣鸡翅实在是大受欢迎的美味。  
“拿着。”迪恩把一个盒装的晚餐递到卡斯迪奥手里。  
卡斯迪奥打开一看，里面装的却是和别人不一样的白沙司通心粉和炸鸡。他惊讶地抬起头看着迪恩，对方只是耸了耸肩。“我记得萨姆有次告诉我，你喜欢吃白沙司，而且吃不了一点辣，所以我给你拿了这个。”迪恩用一种挺正式的语气解释道。在卡斯迪奥还没来得及反应的时候，他又突然说：“要不就是我记错了。我还是可以再去拿跟他们一样的食物给你——”  
“萨姆告诉你的？”卡斯迪奥不可置信地问道，睁大了眼睛看着迪恩的脸。而当他说出下半句“而你还记住了？！”的时候，空气变得有些凝重。  
“呃……没错，”迪恩一只手绕了绕后颈。“我只是在看见所有人都扑向那些辣鸡翅的时候，才想起来的。我记得萨姆说过你讨厌辣鸡翅而且……老兄，这没什么大不了的。”  
“噢。”卡斯迪奥有些不知道该如何反应才好。他还处在惊讶之中，因为迪恩竟然会记得自己对食物的偏好。是迪恩。“好的，嗯，谢谢你。”他只能说出这几句，然后终于让自己的目光从迪恩身上移开，转向面前的食物。  
“那就好。”迪恩的声音似乎有些失去了平时的那种力量。也许他的确很累了。“因为我很确定我们已经没有辣鸡翅了，就算我拿错了食物，也只有逼着你吃掉了。”  
“不，你拿的是对的。我没事。”卡斯迪奥告诉他，眼睛一直看着自己的食物。他担心自己再看迪恩一眼的话，就无法把目光从他身上移开了。  
“那就好，”他听见迪恩又这么说了一次。“好吧，快点吃，”迪恩说着，就走进房间里去了。  
这是另一件让他对自己生气的事。迪恩就像这样，偶尔给予他一些细枝末节的关心，却足以让他内心快要熄灭的火焰又重新燃烧起来。也许这些小事，对于迪恩或者其他人来说，并没有任何其他的意义，但它们却成为了卡斯迪奥心中一缕缕希望的微光。有时候，卡斯迪奥宁愿迪恩用言语或者行动，彻底地击沉自己、伤害自己，不管他是有心的，还是无意的，卡斯迪奥都不在乎。但这种情况从未发生过。每一次，当卡斯迪奥的心为了迪恩而疼痛的时候，总会有一些这样的时刻，让他仍然怀抱着希望。  
一次是迪恩在去年圣诞节送给了他一条蓝色领带，颜色正好与他的眼睛相衬。当然，迪恩送给他这份礼物，只是作为一个代替品，代替之前那条他被萨姆借去参加演讲比赛的蓝色领带，那条据说在一次与辣味沙司有关的事故中不幸身亡的蓝色领带——后来温家两兄弟都不想说起这件事。但卡斯迪奥的心仍然为这份礼物而感觉到温暖，因为迪恩是那个把它送给他的人，而不是萨姆。  
然后有一次是在一个雷雨天，迪恩让卡斯迪奥坐上自己的英帕拉，一起从学校回家。那段短短的路程上，他们基本都没怎么说话，但卡斯迪奥觉得没有关系，因为这种沉默反而让他更自在一些。再说了，他能够和迪恩同车回家，已经很开心了。迪恩那时刚得到父亲的允许，在高三的时候可以开这辆英帕拉，作为提前庆祝毕业的礼物。当然，迪恩最开始得到这辆车的时候，已经邀请了自己绝大部分的朋友来搭车，所以卡斯迪奥心想这也并不代表什么特别的意义。  
还有，前不久的一天，那时鲍比和约翰离开家里，去开始他们一年一度、为期一周的钓鱼之旅。迪恩过来找他，给了他一个装着两个汉堡的外卖袋。那是萨姆让迪恩拿过来给他的。因为迪恩本来给他们两个买了晚餐，但是萨姆已经和朋友在外面吃过了。当然，那不是迪恩的主意，要来给他送吃的。但只是迪恩自己过来把食物拿给他这件事，就让卡斯迪奥的心脏再一次砰砰地跳动了起来。他有没有说那是汉堡？因为迪恩加上汉堡，对他来说是一个致命诱惑的组合。如果那个时候迪恩要他把灵魂卖给他，卡斯迪奥也会毫不犹豫地答应的。  
现在，即使白沙司通心粉和炸鸡对于卡斯迪奥来说，并不像汉堡那么有吸引力，但他在咬下第一口的时候，唇边仍然绽放出了一个小小的微笑。因为之前那么多次，当他觉得自己在迪恩眼中有一点点特别的时候，都比不过这一次。  
+++  
舞会在晚上十一点被麻利地结束了，因为是在学校举办的，不允许聚会开得太晚。卡斯迪奥累坏了，他正要离开的时候，有人把一只手放在了他的肩膀上。回头一看，正是迪恩。  
“嘿，先别走。我去收拾下东西，你可以坐我的车一起回家。”迪恩建议道。  
卡斯迪奥点了点头，看着迪恩从体育馆离开了。  
结果，迪恩的东西有一大堆，几个装着工具的袋子，还有些用来装饰体育馆的材料，把后备箱都塞满了。卡斯迪奥不得不在体育馆和英帕拉停着的地方往返了好几次，才把东西都装上车。他已经猜出了迪恩提出送他回家的原因之一，如果那不是唯一的原因的话。那就是他可以帮忙把这些东西搬到屋里去。不过卡斯迪奥觉得这没有什么关系，因为在回家路上，这短短十分钟和迪恩的单独相处，已经超出了他的期盼。  
然后，那天晚上在英帕拉里面，两个人之间的沉默不语，却和上次完全不一样。气氛感觉要沉重多了，迪恩一直阴沉着脸，就像是在考虑什么很严肃的事情。而卡斯迪奥并不喜欢迪恩这样。他看起来几乎是在生气，而不是之前那副疲倦或者压力很大的样子。这让卡斯迪奥的神经紧绷到了极点，担心着是不是发生了什么他不知道的糟糕的事情。也许是关于鲍比，或者约翰，或者萨姆。  
迪恩将汽车熄了火，然后他双手放在方向盘上，紧紧握着。“你介不介意……？”他还没说完，卡斯迪奥就知道他要说什么了。  
“噢，没问题。”卡斯迪奥回答道，然后打开车门下了车。迪恩很快也从车里出来了。两个人把大部分东西搬到了房子里和地下室，整个过程再一次地一言不发。“萨姆……他还没回来吗？”注意到房子里没人的时候，卡斯迪奥问了起来。  
“对。他打电话说晚上睡在朋友家里。”迪恩解释道。“那些东西放到我房间里，”迪恩指着卡斯迪奥手里的帆布袋子。他没有问卡斯迪奥愿不愿意，就拿起另一个袋子往楼上走去了。卡斯迪奥跟在迪恩后面，进了他的卧室，然后把袋子放在了床边。  
当迪恩走到他的身后，关上房门的时候，卡斯迪奥脑中的警铃响了起来，他很确定地知道了，有什么事不太对劲。他感觉自己落入了陷阱，被困到了角落里。他紧张地吞咽了一下，慢慢转过身，面对着他的捕猎者。迪恩背靠着门，手臂环抱在胸前，脸上十分明显带着让人感觉不祥的神色。突然之间，房间变得越来越狭窄，空气沉重得让人难以呼吸。“有什么事儿不对吗？”卡斯迪奥听见自己用虚弱的声音问道。  
“鲍比昨晚给我打电话了。”迪恩的表情仍然那么冷酷可怕。  
卡斯迪奥一下脸色就变得苍白了。“为什么？我叔叔怎么了？”一阵恐慌从他的喉咙里冒了上来。  
而迪恩的回答则是一个否定的手势，神色中还带着恼怒。  
“所以他们都没事吗？都还好？”卡斯迪奥问道。  
“对，没错。据我所知，他们在那里抓了些大鱼。”迪恩告诉他，眼神一直没离开卡斯迪奥的脸。

“那是有什么问题吗？为什么他要打电话过来？”卡斯迪奥问道，他的语气中难以控制地带了点不耐烦。迪恩一直表现得很奇怪，又不告诉他是为什么。  
“他问我能不能明天开车送你去堪萨斯城。”迪恩就说了这么一句。  
就这样，卡斯迪奥知道了这一切是为什么了，所以他深呼吸了一口，让自己镇定下来。“他问了你？”他努力让自己的声音镇定下来。  
“对。你介不介意向我解释一下，为什么你阿姨要把你的一些东西带去加拿大？”  
“嗯……她在航空公司工作。可以免费托运些东西……“卡斯迪奥希望自己的语气显得足够的平淡。  
“该死！卡斯！”迪恩吼了出来，声音大得让卡斯都忍不住全身颤抖。“到底是为什么，她要把你的东西带回加拿大去？”迪恩问道，而卡斯迪奥不知道自己是否应该回答。很明显迪恩已经知道了原因。  
“你要离开劳伦斯。”迪恩终于说了出来，语气冷酷，而又带着指责的意味。  
迪恩的反应是卡斯迪奥没有想到的。他在生气，但卡斯迪奥不知道是为了什么。他感觉到心脏在胸口猛烈地跳动着。“我不知道这有什么问题。”他尽量冷静地回答道。  
迪恩把他从门边推开，一步步逼近了卡斯迪奥，直到两个人之间只有寸步之遥。“我以为我听萨姆说过，你已经被堪萨斯大学录取了。所以当鲍比突然告诉我你一毕业就要去加拿大的时候，你可以想象到我的惊讶。”  
“为什么你要在意我是否离开？”卡斯迪奥大着胆子问他。因为说真的，为什么迪恩要用这种眼神看着他，就像被卡斯迪奥背叛了一样？  
“因为我在意萨姆，行了吗？我也在意鲍比！”迪恩吼着。“你要走了，而且都没有告诉萨姆。那小子一定会很失望，你是他最好的朋友！还有鲍比，想想吧，卡斯，他把你当成了自己亲生的儿子。上次我看见他这么开心，还是在他的妻子活着的时候。而你就这么离开了？跑到该死的加拿大去？”最后几个字几乎是从他舌头上痛苦地迸发了出来。如果之前卡斯迪奥觉得迪恩是在生气的话，那现在他已经远远不是生气两个字可以形容了。  
“你不明白。”卡斯迪奥摇着头说道，  
“哦，是吗？告诉我，卡斯。有什么我不明白的？你今天必须得给我点什么……”  
“我阿姨答应了，她会供我上大学，但我得在温哥华上学，行了吗？”卡斯迪奥已经难以掩饰自己话音中的挫败。“我不能呆在这里。鲍比叔叔要抚养我已经很困难了，他没办法再供我上大学。”卡斯迪奥补充道。  
“那就申请个该死的贷款，或者奖学金。如果还不够，就去找两三个兼职做。操，我就是这么打算的。你不能就这样离开自己的家人。还有鲍比？相信我，他宁愿有你在身边，因为至少除了他自己以外，他还至少有个人可以去照顾。”  
卡斯迪奥不知道该说什么。当他做出决定要去温哥华时，他以为这是唯一的选择了。然而现在迪恩的话，让他觉得自己就像做出了错误的选择一样。“没那么容易……”  
“当然不会那么容易，卡斯！但在这里，你还有鲍比和萨姆。他们其实就是你的家人了。这总代表着什么吧。”迪恩没有说出“你还有我”，但是这层意思已经开始越来越明显，让卡斯迪奥非常震惊。  
“为什么你要这样？”卡斯迪奥不可置信地低语道，他实在不知道该怎么办了。他在床沿上坐了下来，眼睛还睁得大大地看着迪恩。  
“留下来，好吗？就因为……”迪恩的声音变得温柔，几乎像是在恳求了。  
卡斯迪奥避开他的眼神，摇了摇头。他快要无法承受了。“我做不到。抱歉。”  
看着他眼神迷茫地坐在那里，迪恩挫败地吼了一声。然后他俯身靠了过来，双手捧住卡斯迪奥的脸……吻了他。  
当迪恩这样做了之后，卡斯迪奥似乎用了很长时间，才反应了过来。他太过震惊了，无法动作，无法思考。有一个瞬间，他在想是不是自己现在其实已经回到了家里，再一次沉醉在迪恩和自己接吻的幻想之中。但他意识到并非如此。他不是在做白日梦。迪恩的嘴唇正压着他的，火热而充满渴望，那种真实的感觉无法否认。  
还有迪恩那双带着薄茧的大手，一只捏住他的下巴，一只慢慢移动，扶住了他的后脑。那个吻越来越激烈，迪恩的舌头在他的口腔里转动着，而他仍然无法作出反应，除了当自己的下唇被迪恩咬住时，忍不住泻出了一丝微弱的呻吟。这呻吟只不过让迪恩更加激动，他把卡斯迪奥推到在床上，然后跨坐在了对方的身体两侧压住了他。当迪恩举起手臂，脱下了自己的上衣时，卡斯迪奥才意识到，现在他必须得有所反应了。  
“等——等一下！”他小声地叫了出来，突然觉得自己呼吸像停止了一般，一种虚弱无力的感觉包围了他。  
“怎么了？”迪恩有些恼怒地问道，一边从头顶把上衣拉了下来，扔到了地板上。  
“你在做什么？”卡斯迪奥的声音依然很虚弱。他知道当迪恩开始吻他的时候，他就应该这样问了，而不是等到现在，自己躺在迪恩的床上，还被他压在身下。  
“你要走了不是吗？那么这倒是正好。”迪恩的声音再次变得低沉难测，满是让人感觉不祥的意味。他的身体下压，又一次吻住了卡斯迪奥。而卡斯迪奥知道，很快他就会头脑一片空白了。  
“迪恩？”当那个吻移动到他的下巴和脖子上时，他才终于呼吸了出了。  
“让我操你。”他听见迪恩说，然后他的双手从两侧曲起，把迪恩从身上推开了。因为眼前发生的这一切，不应该如此地挑起他的欲望，但实际上，这真的让他的下身开始充血，而他被吓到了。尽管他努力想让迪恩放开自己，但毫无用处，只不过更加刺激到了对方，然后一串串的亲吻落到了他的喉咙上。  
“你是在开玩笑，对吗？”卡斯迪奥难以相信地问道。更多的是因为他曾经无数次的在脑海里描绘过眼前的这一切，但是，不，不是像这样的。不是像这样，迪恩用一种要杀人的眼光看着自己，就像要把自己活活地吃下去。  
“我一直想和一个男的试一下。”迪恩一边呢喃着，一边吮吸着卡斯迪奥锁骨上方的肌肤。“你喜欢男的，不是吗？”  
“我、我不是……”卡斯迪奥本来想说“我不是喜欢男的，我只是喜欢你——”但迪恩的冷笑一声打断了他，然后他的身体又覆盖了上来，看着卡斯迪奥的目光就像笼罩了一层浓雾。卡斯迪奥害怕得打了个寒颤。这不是他所认识的迪恩。更不是他能理解的迪恩。就算他曾经幻想过无数次和迪恩的亲密接触，而在他内心深处却知道这几乎是不可能的。但是现在，他的目光下移，看到了迪恩的牛仔裤已经搭起了帐篷，被绷紧到了不可思议的地步。迪恩勃起了，就在他的身上勃起了。  
该死的，这也让卡斯迪奥的性器不能再硬了。因为不管他怎么想，不管他怎么认为这一切都是错的，他仍然会不由自主地感觉到身体内部传来的那种颤栗，只因为听见了迪恩的声音，只因为感觉到迪恩压在他身上的躯体的重量。  
“别装了，卡斯。”迪恩开始解开卡斯迪奥的蓝色衬衣。“我从来没见过你和女孩子在一起。我只看见你和加布瑞奥一起……而他只和自己的同类为伴……”迪恩放弃了一颗颗解开纽扣，他直接一把撕开了卡斯迪奥的衬衣。“所以我很确定，你会喜欢这个的。”他露出了一个讥讽的微笑。  
“迪恩……”卡斯迪奥低声叫出他的名字，他希望这能够听起来像是自己在抗拒。  
“别担心，我知道自己在做什么……”迪恩说道。正当卡斯迪奥觉得自己已经积累到足够的力量去抗拒，去告诉迪恩自己不想这样的时候，迪恩在在他的耳边喘息着，说出了他最不愿意听到的话。在那一刻，他全身的力量都散去了，意志被狠狠地击溃了。  
“能和我上床，你应该感到幸运才对。”迪恩再次用一个吻占据了他的唇，双手在卡斯迪奥的胸膛游移着，慢慢向他的腹部抚摸了下去。  
而卡斯迪奥让他这么做了。他不再反抗，任迪恩为所欲为。因为迪恩说出了他最不想听到的一件事。那就是他应该感到幸运，因为迪恩选择了他。因为那是迪恩，而这句话正是不可辨驳的事实。  
他闭上了双眼，把快要涌上来的泪水逼了回去。不是因为他不想要这一切，而是因为尽管迪恩的话这么难听，那却是事实。迪恩能看他一眼，他就应该觉得幸运了。他觉得自己快要哭出来了，因为不管他多么尽力去隐藏，他仍然那样深爱着迪恩。他想要哭出来，因为不管所有让他心碎的事实，他还是那么渴望能够和迪恩肌肤相亲。  
在他彻底屈服的那一刻，他看到迪恩的表情变了，就像内心的一个开关被拨动了一样。当卡斯迪奥开始回应起他的碰触，迪恩的唇缝中流出了兴奋的声音，因为对方的每一次颤抖和呻吟都让他更加地欲火焚身。  
他开始玩弄起卡斯迪奥的乳头，牙齿轻咬着吸吮，时不时还吐出一些欲望难耐的诅咒话语。这让卡斯迪奥全身如同电流通过一般，勃起得越来越厉害。迪恩的手掌在沿着他的背部蜿蜒而下，包裹住了他的屁股，把他的下身托起来，在自己的胯间磨蹭。  
感觉到迪恩被牛仔裤包裹起来的勃起正和自己紧紧相贴，迪恩的胯部正一下下顶向自己，迪恩的手掌在自己的臀部上越握越紧，卡斯迪奥的眼睛惊吓得睁大了，然后又慢慢闭上了。这一切几乎是让他痛苦的，而在他意识到这一点之前，他的双手已经伸了出去，抓紧了迪恩的上臂。  
“操，卡斯。”迪恩的声音绷紧了。他移到了卡斯迪奥的身体上面，手放开了对方的臀部。卡斯迪奥立即开始想念那种被触碰的感觉，而当他再次睁开眼睛时，迪恩已经拉开了裤子，把性器掏出来开始撸动。他闭着眼睛，嘴里一次次地呢喃着“该死”、“操”这些字眼。  
这是他见过的最火辣的场面了，卡斯迪奥不由自主地从喉咙里溢出了一声呜咽，这让迪恩闭着的眼睛睁开了。他看着软软地躺在自己床上的卡斯迪奥，那头凌乱的深色发丝，半睁半闭的双眼，微微张开的还带着淤痕的唇瓣，就像是在恳求着自己再次去亲吻他，满是红印的胸膛激烈地起伏着，往下则是被牛仔裤包裹着的勃起……这一切都让迪恩心神迷乱。他迅速解开了卡斯迪奥的腰带和牛仔裤，连同他的内裤一起拉了下来，而卡斯迪奥甚至还来不及去挣扎一下。  
迪恩握住他的屁股，把他往枕头那边推上去，然后就像对一个破布娃娃一样地把他翻了过来，让他趴在床上，裤子还挂在膝盖那里。卡斯迪奥的呼吸都停滞了，他感觉到迪恩移动了一下身体，到了床的另一边，他听见抽屉被拉开又关上了，然后，迪恩又回到了原来的位置。  
一只手又放在了他的屁股上，把他下半身托了起来，让他用双手和膝盖支撑住自己，然后迪恩的胸膛压在了他的背上，一个吻落在了他的后颈，迪恩的另一只手滑下去，开始抚摸他的阴茎。卡斯迪奥开始头冒金星，耳内也是阵阵轰鸣。然后放在他屁股上的那只手突然不见了，换成了手指。湿滑的几根手指从他的臀沟往下移去，一根指头毫无预警地伸进了洞口，让卡斯迪奥屏住了呼吸。一切都发生得太快了，这让他很不舒服，但那是迪恩。  
指头在他的体内越插越深，前面的性器被迪恩的另一只手撸动着。迪恩的嘴唇在沿着他的脊背吻了下去，如同在膜拜他的肌肤。卡斯迪奥无法控制地颤栗着，他只能感受着这一切。因为不管之前迪恩是多么生气，现在他已经表现得几乎是温柔了，他又伸了一根手指进去，手上抚弄性器的动作仍然继续着，亲吻也延伸到了卡斯迪奥的腰背之间。尽管迪恩说他只是想和一个男的试一次，他那细心温柔的触碰还是让卡斯迪奥不由自主地想得更多。迪恩又一次地点燃了他内心的火苗，让他的心脏开始紧缩。迪恩又一次击沉了他，又再给他希望。这让他难以承受。  
这时迪恩的手指都抽了出来，然后一个湿滑火热的坚硬巨物挤进了卡斯迪奥的后穴。迪恩的性器往里面挺进的时候，卡斯迪奥眼前一片昏眩，极度的痛楚让他的眼泪从脸颊滑落而下。他只觉得自己的身体被人从中间劈开了，又像是被狠狠地摔向墙壁，前面原本勃起的性器也软了下来。  
迪恩继续往里面挺动着阴茎，直到完全进入了卡斯迪奥的身体。他急促地呼吸着，大概等了快十秒钟，然后开始前后挺动起来，坚硬的性器粗野狂乱地抽插着，一次次挤开了紧闭的甬道。他反复呢喃着一些支离破碎的话语，大多数是像“操”、“卡斯”、“真他妈紧”这些字眼，紧握在对方臀瓣上的手已经力气大到足以留下淤青。卡斯迪奥只能紧闭着双眼，默默祈祷这份痛楚能够散去，祈祷迪恩能够得到他想要的，祈祷在这一切之后，迪恩还会想要自己。  
这时迪恩的性器在他内部的某一点上磨过，让他目眩的愉悦与痛苦融合在了一起。他的整个身体都抽搐了起来，眼睛刹那间睁大了，呻吟从唇间流出，前面软下来的阴茎也重新挺立。  
“操，卡斯，”迪恩喘着粗气。他俯下身，胸膛又贴在了卡斯的背上，舔着卡斯耳后的汗珠。“太火辣了，”迪恩呢喃道，挺动着臀部，从不同的角度一次又一次地攻击那一点。卡斯的身体被顶的不住摇晃着，双手紧紧地抓着床单，口中呻吟不断。迪恩贴着他的肌肤，在他耳边轻笑着说：“你喜欢这样，嗯？”然后是更用力的顶弄，每一次都故意让自己的龟头磨过卡斯迪奥的前列腺。而卡斯迪奥除了呻吟什么都做不了。  
当迪恩的手又一次抚弄过他的阴茎，迪恩的性器又一次狠狠顶弄到那一点上，卡斯的大脑终于一片空白。他感觉到自己的身体如同在冰与火之间反复着，肺里的最后一口气都被挤压了出来，他的手抓得太紧几乎要把床单撕裂，眼睛在所有感觉一起向自己扑过来的那一刻，睁大到前所未有的地步。他在床单上射得到处都是，而迪恩的手还环在他的阴茎上前后动着。  
他的手臂无力地垂在了身下，头也搭在了枕头上——迪恩的枕头。他跪着的膝盖本来也要瘫软下来了，但却被迪恩抓住胯部两边，保持着屁股拱起的姿势，让迪恩能够继续操弄着他。  
当那一刻到来的时候，卡斯已经无法确定过了多久。也许迪恩已经疯狂地又在他身体里抽插了几秒钟，几分钟，或是一个小时，他不知道。在朦胧的意识中，他也许听到了迪恩叫了出来，也许感觉到了迪恩的胯部猛烈撞向自己，几乎连两个睾丸都要塞了进来，在迪恩的精液射在自己身体深处时，他也许还不自觉地呻吟了几声。他都不记得了。  
但当迪恩从他的身体里退出来，双手放开了他的臀部，躺在了他旁边激烈喘息的时候，卡斯迪奥记起来了，那一刻在他的脑海里是如此清晰而难忘：一种暖流在他的胸腔里激荡的感觉。因为不管之前发生了什么，迪恩刚在他的身体里面射了出来。今天晚上，迪恩选择了他。就在那一刻，卡斯迪奥重新体会到了快乐的感觉。快乐并且是无法想象的幸运。因为那是迪恩。而今晚的一切没有希望会再次发生了。  
+++  
那一夜的晚些时候，卡斯几乎没有印象，自己是怎么回到家里的。他的目光疲倦地扫过放在自己床边打开的行李箱。那一刻他不想去管这个，只想先洗个澡。  
他动作机械地脱下了衣物，站在沐浴头下面，往身上涂抹着香皂。当感觉到精液从双腿之间留下来时，他的身体缩了一下，然后才第一次注意到自己后穴的疼痛。即使他再更加用力地搓着自己的皮肤、更长久地冲洗着身体，他也无法忽略这种疼痛。  
他擦干了身体，换上了干净的衣物。他看着那扇已经修好的正对着迪恩房间的窗户，下定决心走了过去，看到那个房间的窗帘紧闭着，然后他把自己的窗帘也拉上了。  
他找出自己的一些衣物，书籍和其他的私人用品，放到行李箱里。他告诉自己，他做的决定是对的，这正是他想要的。他不会后悔。他只是在迪恩的床上消磨了一些时间，这已经超过他所能期望的了。他很开心。但当他仔细地卷起那条迪恩送给他的蓝领带，放进行李箱时，他的眼前开始模糊，泪水从脸颊上滑落而下。  
他明白了，他心里真的很难受。  
+++  
第二天，卡斯迪奥只当做昨晚的一切都是自己的幻想。他去见了自己的远方阿姨，他们之前只见过一次面，那时他还很小。她是卡斯迪奥姑奶奶的女儿。姑奶奶允诺过要供他上大学，因为在自己的侄女儿中，她特别喜欢卡斯迪奥的母亲。在一家小餐馆里，他和阿姨一起吃了早午餐，她问了些学校的事，而他礼貌地回答了。  
一小时后，他看着她拉着自己的行李箱离开了，然后意识到一切已经难以回头了。在他毕业之后，他就会飞到加拿大，也许再也见不到萨姆和迪恩了。  
那天下午他回家时，迪恩正在门口等着他，他的背靠在门上。“我答应了鲍比要开车送你……”迪恩打了招呼后说。他的声音沙哑而安静，就像开口都很困难一样。  
卡斯迪奥走近了，他逼着自己不去看迪恩的脸。只要看着他，就会让自己的心里难受起来。他在几步外停下。“嗯，我已经去见了我阿姨。”  
“是啊，我知道。我，呃，起来得晚了。你已经离开了。”他听见迪恩说。  
“嗯。”卡斯迪奥应了一声，他看着几栋房子之外的那个男人给草坪锄草，就像那是他见过的最有趣的的事情一样。  
“所以……你的东西……”  
“大概已经在去往温哥华的飞机上了。”卡斯迪奥回答道。  
“你是真的要离开了，对吗？”迪恩的唇边带着一丝苦涩的微笑，而卡斯迪奥几乎难以分辨出来。迪恩深呼吸了一口气。“听着……”他从门边离开，向卡斯迪奥走近了。

蓝眼睛抬了起来，回应着迪恩注视的目光，迪恩停了下来。“你不欠我什么，迪恩。我会告诉叔叔，你送我去了堪萨斯，别担心这个。”卡斯想要耸耸肩，让自己看起来好像并不在意，但他发现自己做不到。他装作没看见迪恩一副有话要说又难以出口的样子，他只是不想听到那些迪恩必须说的话。抱歉？忘了它吧？这是一个错误？我不知道自己是怎么了？我不是同性恋，好吗？这不过是仅此一次的事儿？再也不会有第二次了？谁都别说，好吗？也许迪恩有很多话要告诉他，但他没有准备好去听这些，没有准备好让自己的内心被撕得粉碎。他还没准备好。因为不管迪恩对昨天晚上是多么的后悔，卡斯迪奥却没有任何后悔。  
迪恩似乎正打算说些什么，这时萨姆从他们的客厅窗户探出身来，对他吼道：“迪恩！你是不是又穿了我的内裤！”  
迪恩生气地看了萨姆一眼，然后目光又转回卡斯迪奥。卡斯迪奥只是给了他一个微弱的笑容。“萨姆没穿内裤在你家里走着呢。你还是先过去吧。”他告诉迪恩。  
“呃，”迪恩的嘴张张合合好几次。“对，我得……”他挠了挠自己的后脑勺。  
“别告诉萨姆好吗？”当迪恩从自己身边走过时，卡斯迪奥说道。  
迪恩和卡斯迪奥一起转过头，看着对方。他的脸色就像快吐出来了一样。“关、关于……”他试探着问道，显得非常紧张。  
“加拿大。”  
“呃，加拿大，没错。”迪恩紧绷的肩膀似乎放松了一些。  
“我会自己告诉他的，”卡斯说。“晚一点，在拼字游戏的时候。”他补充道。  
迪恩只是点了点头，然后转身走回了自己家里。  
当卡斯迪奥在自己身后关上门的那一刻，他往后面靠过去，头仰了起来，紧闭双眼。他没想到昨夜之后，再一次和迪恩见面，会这样艰难。因为在他看来，能和迪恩共度一夜，已经很开心、很幸运了。哪怕那不全是让人愉悦的体验，哪怕迪恩表现得不像他自己。然而当他再见到迪恩的那一刻，再看到那双三年前让他坠入爱河的明亮的绿眼睛，他就知道自己已经无可救药了。  
仅有的一次已经很好了，但那是不够的，永远都不够。  
+++  
那天下午的拼字游戏，其发展过程完全和卡斯迪奥预料的一样。萨姆先是有些不解，然后生气了，而当卡斯迪奥把情况解释清楚之后，他看起来很泄气。游戏还没结束，他就冲回了自己家里。正当卡斯收拾起东西时，听见了他大力地合上门的声音。  
那天晚上萨姆又带着歉意出现在了卡斯迪奥门口，也正像他预料的那样。不过他没想到的时，萨姆拿着一个装着几片苹果派的保鲜盒。“我很抱歉对你发脾气了。和好吧？”萨姆把保鲜盒递给了卡斯迪奥。  
“没关系的，萨姆。还有，谢谢你，不过你不需要——”  
“别啊。现在就吃掉吧，别等到迪恩又改变主意，突然冲过来把它抢回去。这是最后几片派了。”萨姆笑着说。  
“你不会是从迪恩那里偷来的吧？”  
“不是，他自愿给的，再说，他今天都已经吃了三片了。他好像有点郁闷还是怎么的，我得看好他。”  
“那好吧。”卡斯迪奥转身回到屋里，把派放进了冰箱。  
萨姆不请自来的跟了进来，在厨房门口徘徊着。“但是，这并不表示我就对你的离开无所谓了，知道吗？”他声明着。  
“我知道，”卡斯整理着冰箱里的一些食物，为保鲜盒腾出位置。“至少你不生我的气了吧？”  
“不，不生气了，但是……卡斯，你不能走。”萨姆撅起嘴，露出了他通常用在迪恩身上的狗狗眼神。他才高中一年级，就要赶上哥哥的身高了，用不了多久他就会超过卡斯迪奥。但在卡斯迪奥眼里，他仍然看起来非常年轻，而此时此刻，则是一副受伤的样子。“你可以留下的……我相信只要找一份兼职、贷款或者其他什么，你在这里也一样能上大学。你没必要离开。”萨姆说。  
而卡斯只能微笑了一下，作为回应。“迪恩也这么说。”他喃喃自语着关上了冰箱的门，然后转身面对着萨姆。  
“迪恩？迪恩知道这件事？”萨姆问道。  
卡斯迪奥有些没想到萨姆听见了自己的话，但他让自己镇静了下来。“对，鲍比叔叔前几天说漏嘴了。”  
“他说你应该留下。”萨姆的这句话，让卡斯迪奥不知道是一个问题还是一个声明。  
“呃……我估计……我不知道……为什么我们突然说起迪恩了？”  
“因为我哥哥想要你留下来，我想要你留下来，而且我不用问鲍比就知道他也想你留下来……”  
“萨姆……”  
“留下来吧。你是我们的一员，你是我们的家人。这个原因应该足够了，对吗？”萨姆问道，他几乎是在恳求了。  
卡斯迪奥不知道说些什么，因为萨姆的话，比他表现出来的更让他的内心被深深触动了。他从不知道，自己是如此渴望能从萨姆口中听到，他和他们是一家人。这让他重新考虑起自己的决定，让他再思索起是否要离开，尽管已经发生了那么多事。现在，他已经要投降了，心里一片迷茫，他被深深地感动了，而他只能带着微笑看着萨姆，希望对方知道，自己很感激他说的这些话，请他别再用这样看着自己了，那就像自己刚踢了一只小狗一样。因为再没有什么，比萨姆和他的狗狗眼，更让他心碎了。  
“只要……只要你再考虑一下，好吗？在你毕业之前，还有很多时间。你还是可以改变主意。”  
“萨姆……”卡斯迪奥又叫了一声他的名字。  
“求你了，考虑一下。只要告诉我你会考虑一下，我就不再问你什么了。”  
卡斯迪奥让步了。“好的，我会考虑的。”  
“太好了。”萨姆咧开了一个大大的笑容。“好了，我要走了，我还有个论文要写——”  
听到这里，卡斯迪奥的眼睛一下子睁大了。“我差点忘了，我也是！”他倒吸了一口气。  
“你忘了写论文？这还真新鲜。”萨姆笑起来了。  
“差一点。我是说‘差一点’。现在，你也快回去吧。“卡斯说着把萨姆推出门外。萨姆向他挥手再见，然后一阵小跑，回了自己家里。  
+++  
接下来的日子，卡斯迪奥就那么浑浑噩噩地过去了。他和迪恩一起上过几次课，但还是和往常一样。除非必要，他们彼此都一言不发，迪恩绝大多数时间都对他视而不见，而卡斯尽管努力不要去看迪恩，却还是失败了。  
在那天晚上之后，他本以为自己更更容易去忘记迪恩，去忽略他。但结果是这反而更困难了，因为每一次他看见迪恩，都会记起他和自己嘴唇相贴的感觉，记起那双手抚摸过自己肌肤的感觉，记起当他兴奋起来时声音是怎样激烈地喘息着。每当他试图把目光从迪恩身上移开，那就像自己的眼睛都要烧起来一样痛苦，不过几秒，他又会再一次地找寻迪恩的身影。  
那周的晚些时候，鲍比从钓鱼之旅回来了。他有些被晒得太厉害了，精疲力尽。他问了些卡斯迪奥和阿姨见面的事，卡斯迪奥告诉他还挺顺利的。鲍比咕哝了一声，从卡斯迪奥身边走过去，在厨房拿了一瓶饮料。也许是因为迪恩和萨姆的话还在他脑子里，他第一次注意到了，当说起自己离开的事，叔叔的眉头皱得更紧，看起来面色更沉重了。一直以来，叔叔对此都没有说过什么，只是对他离开的决定表示支持。现在他意识到了，其实叔叔什么也不用说。他的脸上已经表现得很明显了。  
+++  
“拜托了……比赛马上就结束了……”查克恳求着卡斯迪奥，而卡斯迪奥则面无表情地看着他。  
“你又不喜欢足球。”卡斯迪奥指出来。操场上，正进行着一场和对手学校不怎么友好的足球比赛，很多学生都翘掉了社团活动跑去观赛了，电影俱乐部也不例外。  
“好吧，没错。我从来就没搞懂这项运动。不过这不要紧。如果我不能及时赶到那里，我就见不到贝基了……”查克说道。他是电影俱乐部和写作社的成员，很明显的，他还加入了贝基俱乐部。  
“你既然知道，为什么还决定今天来整理我们的碟片收藏？”卡斯迪奥有点生气地说。桌子上堆着成山的影碟片，大多数都是会员借给俱乐部的。  
“没错，我是在找一个名字叫……”  
“Casa Erotica 13是加布瑞奥的，而且自从他拿到俱乐部来，就被禁了……”卡斯迪奥机械地声明着，就像自己重复过很多次那样。  
“什么？不！我不是在找——别提了。拜托，我得去那边，现在就得过去。我保证会补偿你……”查克恳求着，双脚不停地在地上不耐烦地交叉着。

卡斯迪奥看着睁大眼睛已经开始绝望的查克，然后又看了看乱七八糟的碟片，叹了口气。“好吧，你去吧。”他还是让步了。自己怎么能挡住人家的真爱之路呢？  
“多谢，多谢！”查克说着就冲出了房间，留下卡斯迪奥一个人在空荡荡的俱乐部里，还有一大堆待整理的碟片。  
房间里不时回荡起来自远处的呼喊加油声，卡斯迪奥走到窗边，看了操场一眼，看台上满是人群。重重人群挡住了视线，他看不见场上的队员，但他知道迪恩就在那里。他以前总不时去看足球队的比赛，而今天他无法允许自己过去，去看迪恩。所以他从窗口退了回来，开始了整理那些碟片。  
整理了大概十分钟，他发现了一部自己很久没看过的碟片。他把它放进了播放机，坐到一把椅子上，观看起来。  
当开门的声音响起时，他已经看了好一会儿。想着那应该是查克，他没有去理会来的人，继续看着电影。这时有人说话了。  
“你喜欢这个家伙，是吗？”  
卡斯迪奥一下转过了头去，速度快得眼前都冒了金星。然后他看见了迪恩站在门边，身上穿着球服，一条毛巾搭在肩膀上，头发上还带着沐浴后的水珠。

“迪恩。”他屏住呼吸说道，迪恩没有理由会来这里。那又是为了什么？  
卡斯迪奥的喉结滚动了一下，情绪从见到迪恩的震惊中恢复了过来。“你不是应该在打比赛吗？”  
迪恩走了过来，脸上有些懒洋洋的。“噢，没错……半小时前就结束了。我们三比一赢了。”他的一边唇角勾了起来。  
卡斯迪奥看着自己放在膝盖上的手。“那倒是……呃，挺好的。”他的手慌乱地拉扯着衣角。  
“没错。我踢进了第一个球。”他的语气听起来就像在期待着卡斯迪奥的认可一样。  
卡斯迪奥抬起头看着迪恩，他已经又近了几步，徘徊在房间一侧的碟片架旁。“那太好了。”他挤出了一个微笑，生怕自己在听到迪恩的好消息时，声音显得太没有热情了。  
“谢谢。”迪恩点了点头。  
几秒的沉默之后，卡斯迪奥才发现他们正盯着对方看，然后马上避开了目光。  
迪恩清了清嗓子。“所以，那个家伙……他是你的最爱，是吗？”

“谁？”卡斯迪奥不禁问道，当他意识到迪恩在看着电视屏幕时，他也回头看了一眼。那是吉恩.凯利正在门口与黛比.雷诺德吻别，他黑色的雨伞正举在两个人头上。“噢，你是说吉恩.凯利？”他回头看着迪恩问道。  
“对。我在家里见过你和萨姆看他的电影。”  
“他是我的最爱之一，没错。”卡斯迪奥回答道。“但是你为什么要问起他呢？”  
“我不知道……”迪恩的眼神在房间里四处游移，然后他又走进了一部。“只是……我看见灯还亮着，猜想你也许还在这里，又看着什么老电影。我想得没错。”他真诚地回答道。  
“噢。”卡斯迪奥只说了这么一个字。他不知道该对此如何反应。因为现在发生的一切，实在有些超现实了。“总之，我大概要收拾东西走人了……”他从椅子上站起来，往电视走去，关掉了电影，刚好正放到吉恩.凯利在雨中跳起了舞步。  
“听着……”他听见迪恩说。他知道这种语气意味着什么，这一周来他都恐惧着这一刻。但是他知道他必须得面对，必须得让迪恩说出他想说的话。他知道，他无法永远活在自己所编织的，关于那一夜的美梦里面。他把碟片取出来，放回盒子里，关掉电视和播放机。然后他环抱着自己的身体，等待着迪恩要说的话。  
“……关于那一晚……”迪恩开了口。  
卡斯迪奥意识到迪恩已经靠得很近了，他转身面对着他。看到迪恩离自己只有一臂之遥，他吓得吸了口气，马上往后退了一步。  
迪恩一定以为卡斯迪奥的反应是在害怕，他向前走来的步伐一下冻住了，眼睛瞪得老大，咒骂了一声。“该死的！”他往后退了几步，然后再次面对着卡斯。他捋过自己头发的手还有些颤抖，嘴里低语着：“不应该是这样的。”他看向卡斯迪奥的脸上带着苦涩的微笑。“别那样看着我……”他的声音有些粗哑，但那不是威胁。“求你了，卡斯。”随之而来的话语已经近乎于破碎和绝望了。  
卡斯迪奥不明白迪恩想说什么，所以他闭上眼睛摇了摇头。当他再睁开双眼时，迪恩已经在他面前了。他用一个吻占据了卡斯迪奥的唇，把他推到了电视那里，用身体压住了他，继续着那个满是渴求又带着绝望意味的热吻，让卡斯迪奥几乎要站不住了。  
当迪恩放开他的时候，卡斯迪奥头脑昏眩，呼吸困难，紧紧抓着迪恩的手臂。一声尖锐的“操！”让他从昏眩中清晰了过来，他眼睛大大地睁着，看见迪恩的脸贴近到自己面前，不是要再次吻他，而是把额头靠在了他的肩膀上。  
“该死！卡斯，为什么你会是这样？”迪恩的声音听起来更加破碎而呼吸困难。卡斯迪奥对迪恩这样的声音毫无抵抗之力，就像内疚在吞食着自己，而他切实地因此觉得疼痛起来。  
“我……”他努力地想要开口，却不知道自己到底要说些什么。迪恩的举动让他再一次困惑了，他想说点什么，任何事，只要能让迪恩声音中的痛苦散去，而这时迪恩的咒骂声又把他吓了回去。  
“操！卡斯……”他抬起头看着卡斯，脸贴得越来越近。“我不……不知道还能做什么了……”这句话停顿了好几次。“为什么你会是这样……”他重复道。  
卡斯迪奥喉咙哽咽了一下，才勉强组织起语言开了口。“什么样子？”他的声音如同呢喃。  
“就是像这样！‘迪恩的双手在身体两侧摊开。“天啊，卡斯。对我生气！踢我，打我，抓我的头发，拿本书砸我，我不知道！但是别这个样子。为什么你什么都不做？你应该诅咒我，打我，他妈的抓伤我的眼睛，因为我对你做出的事！”迪恩吼了一大串话出来。然后他就像失去能量一样，身体低了下来，额头靠在了卡斯迪奥的肩膀上。“为什么你不反抗我？为什么你就让我那么做了？”他继续道，声音越来越柔和。  
然后卡斯迪奥明白了。那一刻他马上就明白了迪恩想要从自己这里得到什么。他想要被惩罚——去付出他知道自己应该为所做的事而付出的代价。但他不需要付出什么代价，也不需要被惩罚。卡斯迪奥闭上双眼，一只手抚上了迪恩的背。“因为那是你。”他叹息着说。  
迪恩不敢相信自己听到的，所以他又问了一次。“什么？”他的头抬起来，看着卡斯迪奥的脸，发现他的眼睛一直闭着。  
这时卡斯迪奥睁开了眼睛，抬头看着迪恩，目光直视着他的双眼。“因为对我做了这件事情的人是你。你……”他停顿了一下，深深地呼吸着。“我永远无法对你说‘不’。”  
迪恩一动不动地睁大了眼睛看着他，下巴都有些合不上了。卡斯迪奥继续道：“我会去做任何你让我去做的事。只要你叫我，任何时候我都会来到你身边，迪恩。”  
迪恩的眼睛眨了一下，抓住了卡斯的肩膀，他似乎终于明白了过来。“等等……你说的是我想的意思吗？操，卡斯。这么久以来？你不是……你不讨厌我？”迪恩难以相信地看着他。  
卡斯迪奥摇了摇头。“我永远都无法讨厌你。不管任何事，都无法让我讨厌你。”他虚弱的笑了笑。“当你只是心血来潮，想要和一个男的睡一次，然后你选了我。我承认当时我犹豫过，但我还是没有拒绝。只是因为，那是你。”  
迪恩又眨了一下眼睛，他惊讶的表情开始变成了认真。“等等，那不是心血来潮，好吗？”他的眼睛一直注视着卡斯迪奥的脸，手在他的肩膀上握得更紧了，就像生怕卡斯迪奥从自己面前消失了一样。“操，卡斯。我不是只想和一个男的试一次，更绝对不是心血来潮。”他伸手抹了一下脸，看起来有些挫败。“我那时在说谎。天哪，我都不知道自己在想什么。我、我那时慌了，好吗？”他承认道。  
“慌了？”卡斯迪奥重复道。  
“没错，我慌了。我突然发现你就要离开了，而又不知道要怎么做才能把你留下来。我不想失去你，但是你一直说着你不能留下那些话，让我很生气。然后我意识到，你就在我卧室里，就坐在我的床上。当时我就头脑发晕，开始胡思乱想，然后——操，那时我太想和你在一起了，所以就失去理智了。”他试图向卡斯解释，那些话磕磕绊绊地从他口中往外冒，像是恨不得把一切都摊开在卡斯的面前。接着他深呼吸了一口，继续道：“听着，我知道不管我说什么，都无法为自己做的事正名。我很抱歉，卡斯……我是那么的混蛋……我伤害了你……我很抱歉，为了、为了所有的事。”他的目光一直注视着卡斯迪奥。  
迪恩这种结结巴巴的抱歉中所蕴含的真情实感，让卡斯迪奥为之震动。越是去深深体味迪恩说的那些话，他就越觉得自己的脸开始发烫，变得越来越红。“你不想失去我？你想要和我在一起？”他语调柔和，似乎这样重复着迪恩的话，就能够让他对这些话有更深的理解一样。  
迪恩看着卡斯迪奥，他第一次意识到了，自己刚才的话听起来是什么样的。他曾经很怕去谈论自己的感觉，听见这些话被重复出来，让他非常紧张。他从未试过这样表露感情，这让他很不自在。但尽管如此，迪恩吞下了自己喉咙里涌上来的不适，继续开了口。他希望自己接下来要说的话，能够让对方明白自己的感觉。“我愿意尽可能地把你留在身边，越久越好。”他的声音不大，却非常笃定。  
听到迪恩的话，卡斯迪奥只觉得一股欣悦的暖意在自己胸口炸开了。这温暖涌上了他的面庞，微笑在嘴角舒展开来。不知为何，他的眼前竟开始模糊了。迪恩再没有说一句话，只是突然紧紧地拥抱住了他。  
“唉，卡斯，别这样。求你别哭了，别因为我而哭。”  
“我才没有哭。”卡斯把脸埋在了迪恩的肩膀上。  
“对，你没哭。”他听见迪恩说。“好了，卡斯……我真的不知道怎么应对你哭起来……”  
卡斯迪奥没有回答他。他只是伸出双臂环住迪恩，回应着他的拥抱。  
“我也想留在你身边。”他在迪恩的肩头低语着。  
然后迪恩放开了怀抱，不可置信地看着卡斯迪奥的脸。他拭去卡斯迪奥脸颊上的泪痕，再一次把脸贴近，直到他们的鼻尖快要碰上。“我可以吗？”这一次他请求道。  
卡斯迪奥不明白他到底要什么，但还是点了点头。只要是迪恩，他就永远无法说出“不”字。  
迪恩拉近了两人之间的距离，一个温柔而纯真的吻印上了卡斯迪奥的嘴唇，这个吻似乎永远都停不下来。在那一刻，卡斯迪奥试图在脑海中记取那些他们第一次接吻时，他来不及去保留的感受：迪恩的唇是多么柔软，迪恩身上那种带着些微青草气息的肥皂味，他尝起来就像是他最爱的甜点，新鲜烘焙的肉桂和苹果派的味道，那是卡斯迪奥永远无法厌倦的味道。他向迪恩靠过去，嘴唇微弱地迎合着他的进攻。这似乎鼓励了迪恩，很快他的舌头就诱哄这卡斯迪奥张开了双唇。然后迪恩饥渴地在他口中抽插着舌头，将他口腔内部的轮廓一一扫过。卡斯迪奥试探着伸出舌头与迪恩交缠，而迪恩则更加激狂地吮吸着，回应着他。  
迪恩的味道，迪恩的气息，迪恩的触碰，这些都让卡斯迪奥无法抗拒，他的手伸了过去，轻抚过迪恩的短发。迪恩笑着加深了那个吻，然后收回了舌头，温柔地咬着卡斯已经被吻肿的下唇。这样的动作让卡斯不由从喉咙里发出一声微弱的叹息，然后迪恩很快又覆盖了他的嘴唇，舌头潜进去打着转，几乎要舔到了卡斯迪奥的喉咙里。  
当他们终于分开的时候，卡斯迪奥已经目眩神迷，大口地喘息着，他舔了舔嘴唇，已经开始想念迪恩的唇印在上面的感觉。他抬起眼帘看着迪恩，迪恩也正注视着他，一个大大的笑容出现在了他的脸上。“我们还真是一对大傻瓜，对吗？”他低声笑了起来。  
卡斯迪奥也笑出了声。“是的，我想我们还真是。”  
迪恩把额头抵在卡斯迪奥的眉心之间，一时卡斯迪奥的耳中都是他的笑声。那让他感觉到几乎有些昏眩，身体就像飘在了半空中。知道迪恩从他身上移开，手也滑下了他的肩膀，卡斯迪奥才从这种短暂的极度兴奋中清醒了过来。“好吧。”迪恩停下来，深呼吸了一口气。“我得走了。”  
“什么？”卡斯迪奥十分不解，他伸出手抓住了迪恩的胳膊，不让他离开。“你要去哪——”  
迪恩看着他，就像他觉得卡斯迪奥没明白什么很重要的事情一样。然后他紧张地笑了。“我不知道。也许是跑几圈？我只知道我不能再呆在这里了……”  
卡斯迪奥眨了下眼睛，头歪向了一边。现在他真的不明白了。“为什么？”  
“因为我已经差这么一点就要……”迪恩用拇指和食指比出了一个快要挨上的距离。“就要把你带回家，然后尽我所能地去弥补你，如果你明白我的意思的话。”他解释着，一侧的唇角勾起了笑意，眼角闪过了带着邪气的光芒。  
“噢。”卡斯迪奥终于明白了，低低应了一声。  
“没错。现在你明白了为什么我不能再待下去了吧。我才对你做了那些混事，我想我根本就不配——”“为什么你不那样做呢？”卡斯迪奥说出来之后，才意识到自己说了什么。这也许是他说过的最大胆的话了，然后他紧张地吞咽了一下，因为迪恩的脸色变得有些难测。  
“你……”迪恩又一次紧张地笑了。“……你不会是认真——”  
“迪恩……”卡斯迪奥的声音拉长了，他走上前去。“为什么、你、不那样做呢？”  
墙上地钟滴滴答答地走过了好几秒，卡斯迪奥的耳内已经可以听到自己的心跳声。然后迪恩急促地吸了一口气，认真地看向他。“好的。我们现在就走，趁你还没改变主意之前。”他的语速很快，快得几乎有些喜剧色彩了。而卡斯迪奥难以自控地迸出了一阵笑声，他让迪恩牵着自己的手，一起匆匆忙忙地离开了房间。  
+++  
在一周之后，又来到迪恩的卧室，卡斯不由有些晕眩。他记起了那时迪恩眼中的愤怒，记起了一开始迪恩是如何冷硬地对待自己，记起了那种疼痛。而现在迪恩吻着他，就像对待一位天使一般，就像他永远无法厌倦一般。他的手伸进了卡斯迪奥的上衣里，游走在每一寸肌肤上，如同膜拜。卡斯迪奥知道，很快他就会忘记他们的第一次交合，记忆会被他们的第二次取代，他会记得这一次的每一刻，每一次唇舌交缠，每一次肌肤相亲，都会让他重新清晰地想起，迪恩是如何再一次地偷走了他的心。  
而对于迪恩来说，自然不惜竭尽全力，希望能够更正自己上次犯下的错误，能够用美好的回忆去取代之前带给卡斯迪奥的痛苦体验。卡斯迪奥可以感觉到，迪恩的确非常渴望能履行自己刚才的承诺，好好地弥补自己。不过能够再次和迪恩在一起，已经让他相当兴奋了，就算迪恩站在那里什么都不做，他仍然会原谅所有迪恩做的错事。这实在是不妙，他知道只要遇上迪恩，他就无可救药了，这些年来，他很明白迪恩对自己的影响力。但是直到现在，他才把这一点体会得如此清楚。进了卧室到床上的过程中，他和迪恩已经急切地脱掉了彼此的上衣。迪恩把他推倒在床上，熟练地拉开了他牛仔裤上的拉链，将他的性器握在手中，然后俯身用湿热的嘴唇包围了它。  
“喔，天哪！”卡斯迪奥不住地喘息，脊背从从床上弓了起来，手滑到了迪恩的头上抚摸着，感受着他吞吐自己性器一上一下的动作。“迪——迪恩。”他的呼吸变得破碎，几乎用尽自己所有的意志力，才让自己没有两眼一翻就在快感中昏了过去。他想要看着迪恩，看着他的嘴唇包裹住自己性器的样子，看着他的手是怎么握住自己性器的根部，他的拇指是怎么轻抚过自己会阴部的肌肤。他想要记住这时迪恩的样子，即使他已经将自己的性器从嘴里抽了出来，然后懒懒地微笑着，看着自己，伸出舌尖舔舐着那顶端的小缝。  
“你真应该看看自己现在的样子。”迪恩低声笑着，他呼吸中的气息喷到了卡斯迪奥的龟头上，然后他舌头舔着顶端渗出的前液。“天哪，卡斯。”他喘息着。“光是这么看着你，我就可以高潮了。”  
迪恩继续吮吸着他的龟头，手在性器根部上下滑动，让卡斯浑身战栗，脚趾也蜷了起来。“你——你怎么……”他还没说完，迪恩的舌头舔到了性器的底部，让他又颤抖起来。“……你怎么……怎么……”  
迪恩停下来，抬起浓密的睫毛，看着卡斯。“我怎了呢？”一侧嘴角又勾起来熟悉的微笑。  
“你怎么……还能说话……”卡斯迪奥呼吸急促地说，让迪恩笑出声来。  
他的右手在卡斯的肌肤上滑动着过了平坦的小腹，然后一直向上，捏住了一只乳头，在旁边画着圈挑逗着，自己也坐了起来，然后靠近了卡斯，用一个吻夺去了他的唇瓣。  
卡斯迪奥在迪恩的舌尖尝到了自己精液的味道，与迪恩口中的苹果派香味混合在一起的味道。这味道让人迷醉，让他更加失去了意识，几乎无法再清醒地思考，甚至当他们的吻分开后，那些迪恩在他嘴唇边呢喃的话语，他都快要听不进去了。  
“说话……是为了让自己分心。难道你还没注意到……‘迪恩看向自己的另一只手，正握着自己从敞开的牛仔裤里伸出来的性器的底部。“……我已经快要射了。”  
“那就射啊。”卡斯迪奥大胆地说，他伸出一只手覆盖在迪恩的手上面，一起握住了他的性器。  
“操，卡斯！”迪恩的喘息着，一般是惊讶，一半是感官的强烈刺激。有那么一会儿，他已经难以自控了，头懒懒地垂着，双眼紧闭，嘴唇半开半合，在卡斯迪奥的耳边沉重地呼吸。然后他伸手按住了卡斯迪恩放在自己阴茎上的手。“天哪，停下来，好吗？”他的语气中带着警告，声音几乎高了八度。他深呼了一口气，温柔地将卡斯的手从勃起的性器上拿开了。“我想要补偿你，拜托，让我补偿你，好吗？”  
这天晚上，卡斯迪奥再次明白了，迪恩想要从自己这里得到的是什么，他需要的是什么。为什么他会如此费心地专注于取悦自己，用那些小心翼翼的抚触，还有那炽热的吻。因为迪恩觉得自己需要这样去弥补自己的过失，于是卡斯迪奥点点头，顺从了他。  
迪恩为此而露出了微笑，然后他立起身，将自己的下半身脱得精光。这场不经意的脱衣秀，让近在咫尺的卡斯迪奥喉头发干，他觉得自己可能做不到那么耐心了。他的手不由自主地已经伸了下去，开始抚弄着自己的勃起。迪恩的才突兀地从那里离开了没多久，敏感的性器被自己的手触碰到的那一刻，卡斯迪奥发出了一声难耐的呻吟。  
这吸引了迪恩的注意力，他低声道：“操，这太火辣了。”然后他单膝跪在床尾，抓住卡斯迪奥落到腰下已经皱成一团的裤子，慢慢地把它们往下脱去。在这样做的同时，他俯下身，从卡斯迪奥胯骨旁的凹陷处一直向下，吻过了他的大腿，一直到他的小腿，对每一寸的肌肤都无比细致。  
迪恩的吻转移到了他的另一条腿上，这一次是从下往上地吻了回了。卡斯迪奥继续着手上自渎的动作，他不得不吞了一下涌上来的口水，因为迪恩的吻越来越往上，越来越靠近他想要被触碰到的地方。  
这一次迪恩没有让他失望，他的注意力都放在了卡斯迪奥愉悦的中心、一切感官的中心，他的吻落在卡斯迪奥的阴茎上，一直吻到了了底部。敏感的睾丸也被迪恩托在手上揉弄，卡斯迪奥刹那间失去了所有抵抗力，双眼不由自主地往后翻去。“让我来。”他听见迪恩这样说，然后他放在自己勃起上的手指被移开了，换成了迪恩的手。  
抚弄在阴茎上的手，缓慢而温柔地上下动作着，几乎要把他逼疯了。卡斯迪奥双手抓紧了身侧的床单，呼吸一下又一下变得更急更沉，他感觉到迪恩的嘴唇移开了，舌头沿着自己的阴茎和睾丸往后面舔去，一只手把他的大腿拉得更开。然后迪恩的唇到了那里，亲吻着，在秘密的入口周围慢慢舔过，用舌尖戏弄起了那满是褶皱的小洞。  
“噢，天啊！”卡斯迪奥喘息着，然后他就到了高潮。  
一阵阵的电光石火从他的血管中闪过，在射精的那一刻，他叫了出来，背部完全拱起，脱离了床面，阴茎在迪恩的手指弹跳着射出了精液，撒在自己的小腹和胸膛到处都是。  
眼前的这一幕，让迪恩几乎也到了爆发的边缘，但是他竭力忍耐住了，然后欣赏起卡斯迪奥在自己面前高潮未竟的旖旎画面。此时此刻，他无比渴望能够再次进入侵入那个销魂之处，一寸寸地挺进，将自己的分身深埋在卡斯迪奥的体内，然后在那里射出精液，留下自己占有的证明。然而与之相反的是，他深呼吸了一口，移动到卡斯迪奥的身体上方，吻向了他的颈项、下巴，然后是他的脸颊，手指温柔地拂过他眼角边散落下来还带着汗水的发丝。  
即使视线中还带着高潮后的模糊和眩晕，卡斯迪奥仍然可以看见迪恩脸上的表情，当他舔着自己的唇时，那种迫不及待，那种从深处沸腾起来的渴望。当他沉默地注视着自己，卡斯迪奥知道这是在请求着自己的允许。于是他抬起了一只已经乏力的手，抚上迪恩的后脑，将他的脸拉近，吻向了自己。  
迪恩如饥似渴地吻着他，那份狂热让他每一根神经都再次燃烧了起来，下腹更是一阵火热。当他们分开的时候，彼此贴着对方的嘴唇，不住地喘息。卡斯迪奥凝视着迪恩充满了欲望的眼眸，用一个点头，回答了他。  
这已经是迪恩需要的全部了。卡斯迪奥看着他来到床的另一边，拉开抽屉，拿出了一瓶半满的润滑液，手摸索了几次才打开瓶盖。迪恩爬回了床上，跪在他的大腿之间。他的视线聚焦在迪恩的性器上，那么坚硬而沉重，随着主人的动作有时直接就拍打在了自己的小腹上。这让他的脊柱下方升起了一股期待的感觉，他的手指在床单上一紧一放，让自己为接下来的事做好准备。

这时迪恩的手指上已经涂满了润滑液，因为动作匆忙，多余的液体一直滴落到了床单上，而卡斯迪奥一直就这么看着他，双足在床上滑动着，大腿打开到一个极大的角度，无声地诱惑着迪恩。  
卡斯迪奥的动作让迪恩呆住了，他半张着嘴，沉醉在了面前的美景之中，那是让他无法拒绝的邀请。喘息着两颊潮红的卡斯迪奥，眼眸上国一抹纯蓝映在黑海之中，肌肤上还附着一点一点淫秽的白浊，双腿大张在迪恩的面前，将自己作为性爱的供品任人品尝——这比迪恩看过所有的色情片都要火辣万分，他深吸一口气，逼着自己将目光移开。他喘着粗气，看向自己涂满润滑液的手指，液体已经顺着指尖滴落到了床单上面。身体缓慢往前移动而去，他的指头在卡斯迪奥紧致的小洞周围摩挲了起来，眼神往上，和卡斯迪奥目光交缠，很快得到对方的许可之后，他伸进了第一根手指。  
突如其来的侵入让卡斯迪奥呼吸停滞了，迪恩的手指在他的身体里面不断深入，然后几乎整个抽了出来，接着又慢慢地全部挤了进去，让他全身都不住颤栗。那感觉太疯狂了，指节上的凸起让卡斯迪奥的每根神经都震颤不止，每一次迪恩试探性地曲起手指，都刺激得他发抖。上一次的性事并没有这样电光石火般强烈的感觉，当迪恩的指腹偶然擦过他的那一点的时候，卡斯迪奥打开在迪恩身体两侧的大腿不自觉地曲了起来，他张开嘴大喘着气，如同快要窒息一般。迪恩只不过才开始而已，就已经让卡斯迪奥欲生欲死了。

迪恩的手指在他体内探索过每一个角落，不知道过了多久，他才又小心地加入了第二根手指。此时卡斯迪奥已经心悸气促，阴茎再一次完全勃起了，又直又硬地挺在自己的小腹上。迪恩自己也忍得极为辛苦，但是他竭力控制住自己的欲望，紧握着自己性器的底部，不管卡斯迪奥此时的声音多么诱人，他都忍耐着不让自己射出来。  
他的两根手指已经尽可能地伸到了小洞里面去，他一边将手指张开撑开内壁，故意抚摸过内壁上极为敏感的地方，一边看着卡斯迪奥，等待着对方脸上被快感冲击的狂乱表情。卡斯迪奥再次叫了出来，脚趾蜷起，手伸出来抓在迪恩的臂膀上，他也不知道自己是要阻止迪恩，还是鼓励他继续。  
等到迪恩轻松的送进第三根手指，沿着前两根越伸越进去，卡斯迪奥颤抖着呻吟出迪恩的名字，发出碎不成声的哀求。他抓在迪恩手臂肌肉上的手，越抓越紧，声音沙哑而迷醉地挤出话语：“够了——天哪，迪恩，求求你……”这正是迪恩所需要的全部鼓励了。  
他收回了手指，在凌乱的床单上找到了润滑露的瓶子，把剩下的润滑露倒在手心，抹到了自己的性器上，这个过程中他毫不吃惊地看到自己的手在抖着，全身因为强烈的期待而颤动着。他的手在阴茎上撸动了两下，再没有继续，只怕自己快要射出来了。他俯下身，把卡斯迪奥的大腿分得更开，压到了他的胸膛上。卡斯迪奥配合地用手臂勾住自己的膝弯，向迪恩敞开自己的密处，迪恩只觉得一股欲望的热流汹涌而来，“操！”他呻吟道，因为看到卡斯迪奥这幅模样，就算他现在立马射出来了，也怪不了他。  
带着从未有过的急切，迪恩调整了自己性器的位置，对着卡斯迪奥的洞口挺身而入。  
迪恩仰起头呻吟了出来，性器挤开了卡斯迪奥的内壁，被湿热的小洞紧紧包裹着，随着自己的进入而展开了褶皱，这感觉是无以伦比的美妙，让他不由地膝盖发软，呼吸也变得困难。“操，卡斯……这真他妈……”他一寸一寸缓慢地往里面挺进，等到性器终于被全部吞没，迪恩停住了，然后喘着粗气，身体压在了卡斯迪奥的身上。  
后穴被迪恩光滑的性器顶端破开的那一刻，卡斯迪奥低低地呜咽出声。他已经做好了被侵入时迎接疼痛的准备，但却发现这和上一次完全不一样。内壁被撑开的感觉并没有什么不适，更没有一点疼痛，随着迪恩继续往里面深入，他的每一根神经都在欢唱，电流在全身带着快感闪过。“迪恩……”他喘息着，感觉对方的性器填满了自己的内里。他不知道这件事可以带来这样的感觉，如此愉悦。当他感觉到迪恩的睾丸拍到自己的屁股上，整根阴茎都埋在了自己体内颤动着，他知道再也没有什么能比这感觉更好了。  
迪恩压在他的身上，在他的颈间落在一串串湿吻，一边开始了抽插，一边不时吐出一些不成文的词句，比如像“操”、“卡斯”、“他妈的”、“爽”这些话语。一开始的抽插还比较浅，一波一波冲击着卡斯迪奥的感官。过了一会儿，迪恩身体往后仰去，抓着卡斯迪奥的大腿根部，把他的身体固定好，开始了一次次毫不留情的撞击。性器尽根而入，每一次都捅进了甬道深处，茎身摩擦过卡斯迪奥的前列腺，带给他一次又一次奔流向全身每一处的绝妙快感。  
快感的猛烈袭来，让卡斯迪奥如坠云海，他再无半分力气来保持扶住自己膝弯的动作，两条大腿脱力地悬在空中，然后被迪恩抓住，挂到了自己的肩膀上，随着他身下不断加快地冲刺节奏而晃动着，后穴承受着漫长而看不到尽头的残忍入侵。卡斯迪奥的呼吸和呻吟都变得破碎而凌乱，口中不时叫着迪恩的名字，如同祷告，每一次的抽插都将他更进一步地推向了爆发的边缘。迪恩压向了他，把他的身体半折了起来，让他的双足直直地朝向了天花板。卡斯迪奥被忽略的阴茎贴在迪恩的腹部摩擦着，火光在他的眼前闪过，带着极致快感的白热从脊柱下方奔腾而上。他的喉咙里发出一声沙哑的哭叫，身体从床上弹起来，再一次强烈地爆发了，射出的精液飞溅到了两个人交缠的身体上。  
“操！”迪恩大声说了粗话，毫不停歇的冲刺变得更加疯狂，性器一次次挤进了突然变得让人失控的紧致内壁之中。快感已经累积到了极限，当他又一次冲进了卡斯迪奥的身体里面，伴随着一声低吼，他高潮了，火热的精液在卡斯迪奥的内壁上喷射出来，将后穴里面填的满满当当。  
+++  
高潮带来的激烈快感，让迪恩一瞬间视线昏眩，过了几秒，他发现自己彻底迷失了，竟不知自己身在何处，姓甚名谁。所有清楚的感知都来自于全身每一个毛孔的兴奋，以及身下那具带着慰藉的温暖肉体。他的脸靠在温暖的来源上，满足地摩挲着，伸出双臂环抱着那个人，让他紧紧地贴在自己的胸膛上，直到他的意识渐渐清醒过来，他终于记起了。卡斯迪奥。  
迪恩微笑着，懒洋洋地吻在了卡斯迪奥的唇上。他小心地把自己的性器拔了出来，躺在卡斯迪奥旁边，把两个人都调整成比较舒服一点的姿势。双人床勉强能容纳他们这样并肩躺在一起，但总比单人床好多了。如果迪恩无意往卡斯那边挤了点，让他的大腿搭在了自己身上，好吧，迪恩在心里更愿意认为，他只是在试图让两个高个子在狭窄床上躺得舒服点，而不是想要来个真正的拥抱或者其他什么的。

 

“妈的，卡斯……如果我知道你其实喜欢我的话，我早就采取行动了。”他懒懒地说。  
“从一开始，我就喜欢上了你。”卡斯迪奥在床上侧过身，头对着迪恩的方向。  
“什么？”迪恩的一边眉毛抬了起来，表情相当惊讶地看着卡斯迪奥。“你在开玩笑，对吗？”  
尽管已经筋疲力尽，累得都睁不开眼睛了，卡斯迪奥还是眨了下睫毛，又大又圆的眼睛仰视着迪恩。“我没有……没有开玩笑。”他有些局促地回答道。  
迪恩仔细地研究着他的表情，几秒钟后，才满是挫败地躺倒在床上。“好吧，我真他妈蠢。我怎么就从来没想到呢？”  
卡斯迪奥眉头轻蹙，反问道：“那你呢？为什么你从来不告诉我……”他停住了，突然觉得自己似乎仓促地下了结论。他已经习惯了一直以来被迪恩忽视，而“迪恩喜欢着自己”这件事，对他来说还是非常陌生的。  
“告诉你什么？我喜欢你？”迪恩帮他补充道。“好吧，抱歉当我发现这个事实的时候，我有一点困惑，而且很难去承认我暗恋上了我弟弟最好的朋友，尤其是他还是个男的，我之前又从来没喜欢过男的。”  
还没听完他的话，卡斯迪奥此时已经疲倦得快要睡着了，不过他还是抓住了迪恩说的要点，于是不禁问道：“那你为什么……为什么知道这些事要怎么做？”  
迪恩转过头看着卡斯，脸上坏坏地笑着。“我在队友那里借了一些GV,说是需要参考资料。他们以为我是要写论文。”他耸了耸肩。  
“你只是看色情片，就学到了怎么做这些？”卡斯迪奥问道，因为说真的，这实在让人难以置信。  
他还没听到迪恩的回答，突然房门被打开了，萨姆进了房间。  
“嘿，迪恩，我看见卡斯的包在下面，他在哪——喔，天哪！”  
萨姆倒抽了一口冷气，一只手还握在门把上，另一只手飞快地抬起来遮住了眼睛。  
“想死啊萨米！”迪恩吼道，一把拉过床单——弄脏的床单，胡乱地围在自己和卡斯迪奥身上。“你不能就这么闯到我屋里来！”  
卡斯迪奥一时困意全醒了，他把用床单把自己裹得更紧，默默做好心理准备，来面对萨姆发现自己和迪恩是同性恋之后的惊吓和情绪大爆发。然而，萨姆没有像他想得那样。  
“好了，你们没再光着了吧？”萨姆冷静地说。  
迪恩喉咙里意味不明地咕哝了一声，但是萨姆把这当成了肯定的回答，他拿开了遮住眼睛的那只手，表情只是有些惊讶和微微的恼怒。“好吧，我得马上去拿肥皂洗洗眼睛，不过在此之前我有三件事要说……”他的语气和平时没什么两样，这让迪恩和卡斯迪奥都说不出话来。“第一，迪恩，你的门上有锁，我建议，不，是我坚持，你最好还是用一用它。第二，老爸打电话来说，他今天回不了家，要等到明天下午去了。最后，也是最重要的，我哥和我最好的朋友在一起了。”最后那句话他的声音压得挺低，卡斯迪奥觉得这之后他一定会爆发出来了，但是没有。  
萨姆看着卡斯迪奥和迪恩，他们正躺在一条薄薄的床单之下。然后她只是耸了耸肩，语气还是像平时那样自然。“我得说，其实我倒不怎么吃惊。”  
“哈？你不——”迪恩正要说话，萨姆又平静无波地开口打断了他。  
“我们都认识一辈子了，迪恩。还有卡斯，你是我最好的朋友。说不定，你们自己都没有发现的一些事，我都看出来了。你们真的应该更信任我才对。”  
迪恩惊得下巴都要掉了，瞪圆了眼睛看着萨姆。  
“行了吧？等你们结束了拥抱或者什么的，我带了晚餐回来。汉堡哦。欢迎你们下楼一起吃。”萨姆退回了走廊，在身后关上了门，立刻又再次开门探了进来说：“随便说一句啊，迪恩。这次你得负责洗衣服，我绝对不会碰一下那些床单的。”然后他终于关上门离开了。  
迪恩转头看着卡斯迪奥，脸上还挂着那副惊讶的表情。“我是唯一一个感觉被人冒犯了的吗？”  
卡斯迪奥盯着迪恩那副喜剧的表情，放声而笑。迪恩则有些疑惑地看着他。“不，我是认真的，他怎么会知道这么多事？不，等等，我知道了。我弟弟一直就在监视我，绝对是这样。多半我睡觉时他都会来偷窥，还有我洗澡的时候——”  
“迪恩！”卡斯迪奥笑得上气不接下气，快要说不出话了。  
“我是认真的。”迪恩坚持自己的推理，尽管这一次，他自己也笑了。

+++

晚餐的情况比预想得更好。萨姆对他们的态度一如既往，这反而让卡斯迪奥和迪恩彼此间有些不自在了。终于萨姆讲回正题，他先声明道：“尽管我真的很感激你们没有在我面前摸来摸去，拜托，你们也不用一副刻意躲着对方的样子。这也太老套了。”  
“我们才没——”迪恩马上想反驳，而萨姆只是一个“得了吧”的表情就制止了他。  
“从一开始你们就是这样……”萨姆了然地说道。“我估计要不就是你们真的恨死对方了，要不就是你们懂的……”他耸了耸肩，迪恩开始庆幸他没有继续说下去。直到，想当然地，萨姆继续了。“……你们彼此爱着对方。”说完他喝了一口可乐。

“好了，我知道了，萨姆。我们都知道了。不谈这个了，嗯？”迪恩伸手把可乐瓶向萨姆嘴里推，逼着他喝下去。  
“嘿！好吧，好吧，我不说了。我只是觉得这样很好，行吗？”萨姆被逼着把整瓶可乐都喝了。  
卡斯迪奥吃东西的动作停了下来，他看向萨姆。“你觉得这样很好嘛？”他不敢相信地问道。  
“嗯，没错，我是说，你是个很棒的人。”萨姆的话让卡斯迪奥有些脸红。“你已经可以算是我的家人了，所以如果你和我哥在一起了，这并不会改变什么。对了，你们是怎么开始的？”他问道。  
“呃……”迪恩想要正确地组织起语言，却不知道从何说起。  
“从春季校庆的时候。”卡斯很快帮了腔。  
“噢。”萨姆移开了视线，又啃了一口自己的晚餐。  
“等一下，”迪恩的话里带着怀疑。“我知道你这种语气。你绝对在瞒着什么事！”他指控道。  
萨姆无辜地看着他。“我才没有瞒着什么事呢。”  
“你！”迪恩终于看出来了。“你给我下的套！”  
对于兄弟两个的这番对话，卡斯迪奥倒是完全摸不着头脑。“你们在说什么？”  
“他给我下的套！好吧，他给我们下的套！给我过来。”迪恩从桌子另一边伸出手，抓住了萨姆的脖子。  
“哇，哇，哇。放开，迪恩！”萨姆反抗着，想要从迪恩手中挣脱出来。这没什么用，迪恩仍然比他要高两英寸，而且比他更强壮，萨姆很快放弃了。“行了，行了。那天晚上我不是非得睡在艾什家里。”他交待了，迪恩马上放开了他。萨姆一边揉着脖子一边继续说：“当你告诉我卡斯会替我去舞会做事的时候……我想到也许你能更好地利用一下这次机会，你们两个就会，我不知道，至少能相处得好一些吧。”萨姆解释道。“这真的很有用，哈？”他露出一个大大的笑容。  
“够了，够了。给我闭嘴，吃你的汉堡去。”迪恩不屑地说。  
“不过，等一下。”萨姆在咬汉堡之前停住了，他转向一直在安静地看着兄弟俩争论的卡斯迪奥。“既然你们两个现在，那个，在一起了……那是不是意味着你不会再去加拿大了？”他期待地问道。  
这句话，让卡斯迪奥口中的食物有些咽不下去了。他拿起可乐喝了一口，眼神飞快地从萨姆和迪恩脸上扫过。萨姆看起来很像知道答案，而迪恩只是盯着房间远处的一个角落。  
“嗯，不是的，萨姆。”卡斯迪奥回答之后，似乎房间里陷入了永久的沉默。  
萨姆的脸耷拉下来了。“你说‘不是’，那是什么意思？”  
“我已经答应了姑婆，她也给我买了机票，就订在毕业典礼的第二天。我不能就那么不去了。”卡斯迪奥试图解释，他的声音越来越弱。  
“喔。”萨姆的话语里半是失望半是理解。“但是你还是我来看我们对吗？过节、放假的时候……”他满怀期待地问道。  
“当然了，萨姆。”萨姆的话让卡斯迪奥觉得自己的心里有些难受。他又一次偷偷看了迪恩一眼，想知道他的反应。迪恩只是继续盯着房间远处的那个角落。但是卡斯迪奥看见他咬着牙关，嘴唇紧闭着，脸上肌肉绷起了一些沟壑，那是只有他不舒服或者生气的时候才有的表情。他们之间有一些障碍，看起来并非是一天之内就能够轻松地跨越的。卡斯迪奥只希望，在毕业之前，能够有足够的时间，来和迪恩好好理清这些事。因为尽管他要离开了，他说过的话仍然是当真的。他也想要留在迪恩的身边。

+++

之后的一段时间，卡斯迪奥和迪恩如胶似漆，沉浸在热恋的幸福之中。从那天开始，很多事情都有了变化。现在，每次卡斯迪奥来家里和萨姆一起看电影，迪恩再也不会只是过来打望一圈就走了。他坐下来，和他们一起看，不时对演员和情节发表些不着边际的评论。电影看到乏味的时候，他还无聊地往他们头上扔爆米花。有时候，他坐得离卡斯迪奥太近了，几乎是在抱着他，就那么把卡斯迪奥搂在怀里，坐在沙发上。而萨姆就只是微笑着耸耸肩，和平时一样欣赏着电影。  
同样地，每次迪恩来鲍比的修车场时，卡斯迪奥出现的频率也大大提高了。有时他帮迪恩办一些汽车零件，或者迪恩在车下的时候，给他递上工具。几个小时的工作之后，他们会一起坐在一台车的前盖上，吃掉鲍比储备的零食。  
在学校里的情况也变得不一样了。每次在路上相遇，迪恩都会和卡斯迪奥打招呼，卡斯迪奥也一样。上课的时候，他们也会花更多的时间在一起，尽可能地挨着对方坐。迪恩发现了卡斯迪奥的笔记做得多么细致，他对于课本上的内容掌握得多么全面深刻。而卡斯迪奥则认识到了迪恩的聪明，他不怎么用功，只是靠上课听讲就能在考试中得到高分——当然偶尔也会偷师一下卡斯迪奥杰出的笔记。  
午餐的时候，迪恩还是和自己的朋友在一起，因为他知道卡斯迪奥喜欢用这个时间来独自看本书。不过现在对于那些主动找上自己的女孩，迪恩会表示拒绝了。有好几次，他找到了卡斯迪奥藏身的地方，短暂地打断了他的独处时光（往往是用很多的热吻和爱抚）。  
然而，有一件事却还是老样子。迪恩仍然拒绝和卡斯迪奥谈起一些事——那些敏感的事，牵涉到感情的事。  
每一次，卡斯迪奥想要谈起这些，迪恩总是会打断他，或者转移话题。“加拿大”现在成了一个禁忌的词，还有任何与“飞行”挂钩的都不能说。卡斯迪奥沮丧地发现，迪恩就那么对这些无法逃避的问题视而不见。有的时候，看起来他是不愿意接受事实，有的时候，或许只是他已经完全放弃希望了。还有的时候，让人生气的事，他甚至直接用性爱来阻止卡斯迪奥谈起有关加拿大的事。有时他直接用一个热吻让卡斯迪奥说不出话来，有一次，当卡斯迪奥坚持要和他谈的时候，他把卡斯推倒在沙发上，开始给他口交，很快就让他大脑停止了思考。  
但是这一次，卡斯迪奥下定了决心。  
他们的时间已经不多了，卡斯迪奥必须好好把这些和迪恩谈一谈。迪恩想要从他这里得到什么，他期待的是什么，需要的是什么。他是否想继续维持彼此之间的这种关系，即使卡斯迪奥一年中的绝大部分时间都不在这里？或者他只会把这一切当做毕业前最后的放纵享乐，从此再也不会想起自己，也许就那么简单地忘记掉发生过的事，还是用以前的那种态度来对待自己？他会不会想念自己，就像自己会想念他那样？

 

在卡斯迪奥的脑海中，存在着那么多的问题，他希望在自己离开之前能从迪恩那里得到清楚的答案。于是，那天下午在鲍比的客厅里，当他们一起为了历史期末考试复习的时候，他把这些问题摆上了桌面。  
“我们得谈谈，迪恩。”他开口道。  
迪恩甚至都没从课本上抬起头来，就回答道：“我现在真没心思谈这个。我还有八章的内容没有——”  
“迪恩，拜托了。”卡斯伸出一只手放在书上，不让迪恩翻下去。  
他终于抬起头看向卡斯，见到对方脸上铭刻着的下定决心的表情，他叹了口气。“好吧。”合上书本的时候，他仍然看起来很不情愿。“你想要谈什么？”他问道，尽管心里已经很清楚答案。  
“我三周之内就要离开了，迪恩……”卡斯说。  
“对啊，我知道。”迪恩表现得对此没有什么兴趣。“关于你的离开，你还有什么想谈的？”  
卡斯迪奥喉结滚动了一下。“我想……我，嗯……”他好不容易有了机会 ，却不知从何说起了。这真是让人沮丧。这几周来，他演练过无数次要说些什么，但就当迪恩这样凝视着他的时候，突然之间所有的话都想不起来了。迪恩看起来又像是在生气，又像是在难过，仿佛被卡斯迪奥背叛了他，打算和一个名叫加拿大的家伙跑了。“……我想知道你的想法。”他轻声说道。  
迪恩清了清喉咙。“你已经知道我怎么想的了。”  
“不，我不知道！”  
“我告诉过你，我不想你离开这里去任何地方！”迪恩的突然爆发终于到来了，对此早有心理准备的卡斯迪奥仍然感到震惊，尽管他等这一刻已经等了好几周了。然后迪恩苦涩地笑了。“但是我什么都做不了，对吗？不管我说什么，你还是会走的。”  
“迪恩……”  
“怎么？”迪恩打断了他。“难道这场谈话还能有什么用吗？它根本改变不了什么……”  
“我只希望你能够明白……我想要……”卡斯迪奥深呼吸了一口。“……我想要知道你是不是仍然……我是说，你是不是还愿意和我在一起，即使我不在这里了……”  
迪恩的神色有些嘲讽。“那会相当不容易的，考虑到你不会在这里了。”  
“噢……”卡斯迪奥明白了，胸膛里涌上了那种熟悉的疼痛。“……那么我想当我离开之后，这一切就结束了……”他喃喃自语。  
迪恩没有再答他的话了，这只不过让卡斯迪奥更加确定了自己的想法。只要他一离开，迪恩就会把他给忘了。迪恩会去上大学，也许找一个很好的女朋友，他们之间有过的一切都会成为遥远的回忆。  
这时迪恩叹了口气。“我们已经在这里学习了几个小时了，我得休息一下。”他收拾起自己的书本，扔到了书包里。他从沙发上站了起来，看见卡斯迪奥面色痛苦地合上了自己的书，这让他胸口发紧。“听着，卡斯。你知道我并不是个特别讲道理的人。让我们、让我们什么时候再好好谈一谈，等我情绪没那糟糕的时候，好吗？”他一只手从额前捋过自己的头发，脸上挤出了一个微弱的笑容。  
卡斯迪奥抬头看着他，想要回给他一个微笑。他很可悲地失败了。“我明白。”他回答道。  
“好了，明天课上见。”  
卡斯迪奥点了点头，看着迪恩大步走出了房间。他们再也不会有机会来谈这件事了。  
+++  
毕业典礼对于卡斯迪奥来说，颇为风平浪静。除了看到鲍比叔叔居然穿上了正装，头发光滑地抹到了额头后面，胡子也像是刻意修剪过，以此看起来体面一点。当卡斯迪奥的名字被叫到是，他迅速地看了迪恩一眼，而迪恩则咧开嘴给了他一个大大的笑容，两只手对他竖起了拇指。他上台拿到了毕业证书，摆好姿势照了相，就立刻下台了。然后轮到了迪恩，他看着迪恩自信地迈步走向校长，接过了证书，卡斯迪奥偷瞄了约翰、萨姆和叔叔一眼，他从没见过约翰.温彻斯特如此快活的样子。当然，萨姆一直都是活力十足，当自己的哥哥在台上照相时，他就在椅子上兴奋地动来动去。后来典礼结束了，卡斯迪奥在自家的后院里，和温彻斯特一家人一起来了一个小型的烧烤会。  
每个人都兴致很高，在萨姆讲起一个笑话时，这几周来的头一次，卡斯迪奥看到迪恩发自内心地大笑起来。这个下午一切都很美满，他几乎忘了第二天自己就要离开了。直到约翰决定谈起这件事，问他明天早上的航班是什么时候。  
“九点半。”卡斯迪奥回答道。他的声音越来越弱，再也说不出什么其他的。  
“我们要和鲍比一起，去机场给卡斯送行。”萨姆告诉父亲。他对卡斯迪奥的离开并不那么开心，但至少他能理解他。而迪恩却表现得难以接受。在那之后他就变得很安静了。  
“我有东西给你。”萨姆突然对卡斯迪奥说。他拿出一个不太高的方盒子，上面被蓝色的包装纸漂亮地包了起来。  
“礼物吗？”卡斯迪奥问道。“你没有必要——”  
“毕业礼物。”萨姆兴奋地说。“……还有，也算是临别礼物吧。”说到这里他没那么兴奋了。“快点啦，打开它！”  
卡斯迪奥撕开了包装纸，是一套崭新的Scrabble豪华版转盘拼字游戏。“萨姆……”他惊讶地吸了口气。“这可贵得不得了！”  
萨姆大笑起来。“它的确有些超出了我的零花钱积蓄。“萨姆说。”……不过迪恩赞助了一些。再说了，这可是Scrabble拼字游戏！你自己又没有。而且这个真的很棒，你看看！“萨姆把盒子推到卡斯手里，离他的脸更近了。这样你就可以在加拿大练习了，等我们再见面的时候，不至于被我打得落花流水了。”萨姆咧嘴大笑起来。  
“谢了。”卡斯迪奥真心实意地被这份友谊的表示给触动了。“下次我们玩的时候，我会尽量不赢得分数太高的。”  
“哈！你做梦吧！”萨姆笑道。  
迪恩安静地看着他们，嘴里小声念叨着一些话，听起来像是“书呆子”之类的。这之后他都没和卡斯迪奥说什么话了。  
+++  
那天晚上，卡斯迪奥无意间看到鲍比在厨房里喝起了酒。他的脸色严峻而压抑，卡斯迪奥不得不堵住他，和他聊起了天。两个小时过去了，就在卡斯迪奥要回自己房间，继续打包最后一点东西的时候，鲍比来到他身边，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。然后卡斯迪奥记起来了，第一次他这样用力拥抱自己的时候，是在父母去世那天。鲍比开了九个小时的车才过去，他从车里下来的第一件事，就是把卡斯迪奥拥抱在怀中，告诉他：“一切都会好起来的……你不是一个人，知道吗？我会在你身边的。”那时卡斯迪奥并不相信，但是他现在信了。他拥抱了自己叔叔，比拥抱任何人都要用力。  
当卡斯迪奥终于回到房间的时候，已经是午夜了。他目光瞟过合起来的窗帘，心里想着这时候不知道迪恩在干什么呢。下午才见过迪恩，他已经开始想念他了。他不愿意去想，当一年中的绝大多数时候都见不到他，那会是什么感受。在上次的谈话之后，卡斯迪奥已经不得不接受现实，那就是他们之间拥有过的一切，在他上飞机那一刻，都会从此结束了。而他对此可以理解，他已经开始接受现实了。  
但不知为何，就算他能够接受，却没有为此而少伤心一点，此时此刻，单单是想到会好几个月都看不到迪恩，他的心就疼痛了起来。他已经习惯了差不多每天都能见到他。迪恩的存在，总是能让卡斯迪奥即使在远处都会觉得温暖。在那么长的一段时间里，隔着一段距离，望着迪恩，对他来说都已经足够了。  
在劳伦斯的大部分日子里，他都以为自己和迪恩不可能会有什么发展。幸运的是，他错了。即使一切都很短暂，他已经从未感到如此幸福了。这会永远是他一生当中，最快乐的时光之一。  
只是，现在他已经知道了那是什么样的感觉，和迪恩在一起，看着他的微笑，他对自己放声大笑，他温暖的绿眼睛饱含情意地注视着自己，在那么多的时候，那眼神中的渴望都会让卡斯迪奥膝盖发软……好了，这已经让离开这件事对他来说，越来越觉得难受了。  
看着关上的窗帘，卡斯迪奥对迪恩渴望突然变得难以忍受，他大步走到窗边，拉开了窗帘。也许在这里看一看迪恩的窗口，能给他一点安慰。自从那天晚上他不小心弄坏了盖在窗户上的木板，他开始看着迪恩关上的窗户，并乐在其中。那之后他曾偶然听见迪恩弹起吉他，但是却再没听见他唱歌了。这真是可惜，他想。  
直到他来到窗边，他才听到从那一边传来了熟悉的迪恩拨弄吉他的声音。  
因为担心会吓到对方，他从未这样堂而皇之地在自己房间里看着迪恩，但是现在，他似乎再也不在乎了，然后猛地一下拉开了窗帘。  
然而，为自己所见的景象而大吃一惊的并非迪恩，而是卡斯迪奥。  
迪恩坐在他的桌子上，正对着窗户弹着吉他。他看了卡斯迪奥一眼，拉开了窗帘，然后继续拨弄着吉他。  
卡斯迪奥呆住了。“哇——呃……我错过什么了吗？”他问道，身子往窗外探出去，想要拉近点距离。  
“没有。”迪恩看着他，笑了起来。“你来得正好。”  
“正好什么？”  
“噢等等……”迪恩离开了他的视线，去拿了什么东西。接着卡斯迪奥发现，迪恩向自己扔过来一把黑色的雨伞。  
卡斯迪奥勉强抓住了雨伞，拿在手上仔细看着，以为上面有什么特别的，“这是做什么用的？”  
“把它打开，举到你头上。”迪恩指示道，卡斯迪奥的好奇心升起来了，他探到窗外打开了雨伞。  
“我觉得有点搞笑。都没有在下雨。”卡斯迪奥指出，但是他依然把雨伞举到头上，身子跟着倚到了窗外。  
迪恩的笑容更明显了。“就配合一下我吧……”然后他又弹起了吉他。  
开始几分钟，卡斯迪奥听着迪恩弹了一首自己不知道的歌，然后旋律开始变得熟悉。当迪恩开口唱歌的时候，他的下巴差点掉了下来。  
“Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo…”迪恩开始了，他的声音在卡斯迪奥耳中犹如蜜糖一般，很快卡斯迪奥的眼眶中就盈满了泪水。迪恩看见他泪水要掉下来了，立刻停住了。“该死，你又要哭了。我把这首歌唱砸了，是吗？有那么差吗？”迪恩突然问道。  
“不！”卡斯迪奥喘着气说。“不……这是……这太完美了。拜托，不要停下来……”他恳求道，擦去了眼角的泪水。迪恩继续弹起了吉他，一个微笑在卡斯迪奥的脸上成形。在弹拨了一小会儿之后，迪恩的歌声又开始了。他唱歌的时候，眼睛一直停留在卡斯迪奥的脸上，卡斯迪奥睁大了眼睛，一眨不眨，此情此景他一秒都不愿错过。  
（此歌见http://v.yinyuetai.com/video/223784）  
I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again  
I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love  
Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face  
I walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
Just singin’  
Singin' in the rain  
迪恩在吉他上拨出了最后几个和弦，然后轻轻地将它放在了身边的桌子上，身体探出了窗外。“那么……你还是喜欢那个叫吉恩凯利的家伙，或者我已经把他从你的名单上给踢了出来？”他得意地问道。  
卡斯迪奥笑出来声。“噢，我想你在一些地方已经击败了他。”  
这让迪恩轻笑起来。“这还差不多。噢，我可以拿回来了吗？”他指着雨伞说。卡斯迪奥合上雨伞，递给了他。尽管他们房子之间的距离实在有点远，他还是伸展着手臂，成功地让迪恩抓到了雨伞顶部。“谢了。我前几天在艾伦的车里顺的，在她发现之前我最好神不知鬼不觉地放回去。”  
“这是有人为我做过的最棒的事了。”卡斯迪奥说。  
“什么？偷雨伞吗？”迪恩把伞扔到了自己床边的某个地方。  
“不，是这个。”卡斯迪奥比划道。“这个私人演唱会。我非常喜欢。”  
“噢是吗？”迪恩的笑咧到了耳边。“我就知道你会喜欢的。你，呃，好像上次我唱歌的时候就很喜欢，所以我就想，为什么不呢？”  
“这是一份很棒的离别礼物，谢谢。”卡斯迪奥说出这句话时立刻就后悔了，因为迪恩的笑容变成了皱眉，在听到卡斯迪奥又提起自己要离开的时候。“我很抱歉。”卡斯迪奥马上就道歉了。“我毁了这一刻，是吗？”  
“不，不是。”迪恩摇着头。“不管怎样它的确是，嗯，有些像是一个离别礼物吧。不知道你注意到没有，我没有为其他人唱过歌。”他轻快的语调让卡斯迪奥紧绷的神经稍微放松了一些。“那么我们的协议还是有效，是吗？你不能和任何人说起我唱歌的事……”

卡斯迪奥花了几秒钟才理解了迪恩说的意思，然后点头表示同意。“对，当然，当然。”  
“很好！”迪恩又露出了微笑。“这不是全部。”他从卡斯的视野里消失了，留下卡斯看着空荡荡的房间。很快迪恩回来了，把一个东西扔向卡斯迪奥，卡斯迪奥惊叫着，差一点就没接住。  
“你要给我扔东西的时候，得先说一声！我可不是特别会接东西。”卡斯迪奥看着迪恩扔给自己那个被棕色纸包着的软软的包裹。  
“好了，好了……快打开它。”  
卡斯迪奥看了一眼迪恩满是期待的脸，然后把注意力转到了包裹上。他撕开了棕色纸，发现那是一件衣服，被整齐地叠好了，上面系着缎带。他解开缎带，将那件衣服拿起来，在自己面前展开。  
那是一件褐色的风衣，尺寸对他来说有点大。  
卡斯迪奥拿着风衣，在自己身上比划着，他看向了迪恩。“你送给我这件外套？”他难以相信地问道。  
“对啊。”迪恩耸了耸肩。“萨姆说了些你也许需要更多的冬天穿的夹克还是什么屁话。因为很明显，加拿大会比这里冷多了。不过我想到这样一件薄点的外套，你在哪里都可以穿。不管是在加拿大……还是你知道的……你放假过来看我们的时候。”迪恩解释道。  
卡斯迪奥的目光又回到了那件风衣上面，突然之间，对他而言，它变得那么珍贵。迪恩为他打算着，要他在回来的时候穿着这件风衣。迪恩期望自己能回来……他期望自己能回来。这已经足够让卡斯迪恩再次泪盈于眶了。  
“我在包装纸那里写了点什么，你看见了吗？”迪恩突然问道，把卡斯从思绪中拉了回来。  
“纸条？还有张纸条？”卡斯迪奥连忙在地上翻找着所有被撕破的纸张。“你难道就不能在我撕开之前说一声吗？”他问道。  
“有点忘了。”迪恩说。“也许这能有用，我记得是写在靠边角的地方。”  
“找到了！”卡斯迪奥开心地宣布道，展开了那张被撕下来的纸张碎片，上面是迪恩的字迹：  
“这一切不会结束。”就这么简单的一句话。

卡斯迪奥抬起头看向迪恩，迪恩对他微笑了，这一次的微笑如此温暖而诚恳，让卡斯迪奥的心脏不禁开始猛烈地收缩。他又看向那张纸条，再读了一遍：“这一切不会结束……？”他喃喃自语。  
迪恩一定是听到了，因为他探出窗外，离得更近了，对卡斯迪奥说：“嗯，没错……那时候你说的话一直印在我脑子里……要知道，上次我们谈起这事的时候，期末考试那周……”迪恩挠了挠后颈，就像他突然觉得有点尴尬起来一样。  
卡斯迪奥一下就记起来了。他想起了他们为期末考试而复习的那个下午。上次他们说起自己离开这件事的时候，卡斯迪奥最后的结论是，迪恩会在他离去那一刻，就把他给忘了。“……那么我想当我离开之后，这一切就结束了……“他记起了自己是这样对迪恩说的。：这一切不会结束……“卡斯迪奥又念了一次，泪水在脸颊滑落而下。  
“我是认真的，好吗？”迪恩说。“看着我，卡斯。”  
卡斯迪奥抬起头，他看见了迪恩脸上坚定的神色中都是款款深情。这让他想要马上过去吻上迪恩，不管他们之间有多远。  
“这一切不会结束，你明白了吗？我会等的，天哪，那会非常难熬，但是我会等的，好吗？我会在这里等着你回来……‘  
卡斯点了点头，然后很快转过身，把风衣和纸条放在床上，走出了房间。  
“等下？卡斯？卡斯？”迪恩大声叫了出来，但是卡斯迪奥已经走了。  
“搞什么啊？”他惊诧地看着卡斯迪奥空荡荡的房间，没过多久，他听见卡斯迪奥叫起了自己的名字。  
“迪恩！”  
迪恩往下看去，卡斯迪奥正站在自己窗下，做着手势让他快下来。  
“迪恩，快过来！”卡斯迪奥叫着。而迪恩根本不需要他再说第二次。  
他三步并作两步地从楼梯上跑下来，差点以为太心急而摔一跤。不过迪恩还是很快来到了房子的另一边。他一到那里，卡斯迪奥就握住了他的肩膀，把他推向墙壁，吻了他。  
卡斯迪奥的吻是那么带着渴望，他可以说是用尽了所有力量一般。尽管技巧生涩，他的激情却掩盖了一切。他的手急切地探索着迪恩的身体，穿梭在迪恩的头发之间，接着在迪恩的腹部盘旋，来到胸膛，天哪，还有乳首。他抚摸过迪恩的腰际、他的后背，然后来到了臀部上。  
而迪恩爱死他这样了。  
他立刻开始回应着卡斯迪奥的吻，舌头一边与他交缠，手一边抚摸着他的后背。他握住卡斯迪奥的屁股，一条腿的膝盖顶到了他的双腿之间，把卡斯迪奥拉向自己。  
卡斯迪奥一边热吻一边呻吟着，迪恩的大腿正磨蹭着他迅速挺立的勃起。他本能地在迪恩的腿上冲刺着，这感触让他的身体里一阵颤栗。  
迪恩嘴角勾起了笑，舌头顶弄着卡斯迪奥的上颚。夜已经有些深了，他们所站的地方并没有什么光亮，但迪恩想到自己和卡斯也许会被别人看到，反而兴奋了起来。这让他情欲越来越高涨，他的胯部抵住卡斯迪奥，大腿用力地磨蹭着对方牛仔裤下的勃起。  
卡斯迪奥咬着迪恩的下唇，比迪恩曾经对自己做过的还要用力。他的阴茎在牛仔裤里抽动起来，因为，操，这太火热了。当他开始舔起了迪恩被吻肿的唇瓣，迪恩终于失控了。  
他拉住卡斯迪奥的腰带，一把就解开了，立马把拉链拉了下来。卡斯迪奥明白了他的意思，手也摸索到了迪恩的腰带上。而这时迪恩已经把手伸进了他的内裤，握住了他的阴茎。  
卡斯迪奥激烈地喘息起来，原本放在迪恩腰带上的手也忘了动作。迪恩把他阴茎顶端渗出的前液抹到了自己的手指上，开始上上下下地撸动着他的阴茎。  
“帮我一下，嗯？”迪恩上气不接下气地说，卡斯迪奥的手还放在他的腰带上没什么动静。迪恩用另一只手猛地拉开了自己的腰带，  
卡斯迪奥反应了过来，手马上伸过去解开了迪恩的腰带和拉链。他碰触到迪恩性器的那一刻，听见对方狠狠吸了一口气。他用拇指轻抚着龟头顶端上的小缝，引得迪恩全身都颤栗了起来，放在卡斯迪奥性器的手一时间停顿下来，然后很快又动作更加剧烈地撸动了起来。每一次的撸动都那么深，摩擦产生的美妙快感让卡斯迪奥不得不倚在迪恩身上，才能勉强站稳，不至于跌下去。  
他的鼻子埋在迪恩的肩膀上，呼吸着他的气息，舌头不自觉地伸出来舔着迪恩脖子，与此同时，下身的性器跟着迪恩的动作一抽一送。迪恩的性器也在卡斯迪奥的手中猛烈地撞击着，他发出了一声高昂的呻吟：“操，卡斯！”  
卡斯咬着自己的唇瓣，迪恩的另一只手已经加入了，把两条阴茎都紧拢在掌中。迪恩火热的阴茎和他自己的靠在一起抽动着，温热的前液在迪恩拇指的抚弄下，粘到了卡斯迪奥的阴茎上。卡斯迪奥的手也伸了过去，握住了并在一起的性器，一只手刚好在迪恩的手下方一起撸动，另一手则压在迪恩的手上。  
他身子开始颤抖起来，迪恩沉重的喘息就喷在他的耳边，让他后颈的头发都立起了。然后迪恩开始吮吸他的耳垂，牙齿咬在了皮肤上面。迪恩的呻吟里夹杂着一些五花八门的诅咒话语，然后他握在两人性器上的人越来越紧，终于达到了高潮，精液从龟头喷射而出，弄得两人的手上到处都是，手掌在性器上的撸动也越来越湿滑。  
很快，卡斯迪奥的视野开始一片晕眩，闪过白光。精液猛烈地冲过阴茎头部小孔，射了出来。他的身体抽动了一下到了高潮，更用力地把迪恩推到了墙壁上，脸埋在了迪恩的颈间，感觉到自己的精液和迪恩的混在了一起，弄得他们的衣物上到处都是湿痕。  
他们就那么一动不动，两个人沉重的呼吸在寂静的夜里突然显得格外大声。卡斯迪奥感觉到迪恩的胸口一阵震动。迪恩笑了。“妈的……你觉得有人会听见我们吗？”他问道，声音里倒是没有什么担忧，只是玩笑一般。卡斯迪奥不由和他一起笑了起来  
“现在想这些，有点太晚了……”卡斯迪奥抬头看着迪恩的脸，低声说道。迪恩脸上的笑容，在黑夜中看起来更加明亮了。  
“操，我会想念咱们做的这事……”迪恩的笑变得有些忧虑起来。“嘿，你最好一有机会就给我回来，不然我就马上跳上飞机，跑到加拿大去把你给拽回这里。”  
卡斯迪奥点点头，在意识到迪恩会在这里等着自己回来的时候，他觉得压在心口的大石终于没有了。他微笑着，那是一个真正感到幸福的微笑，他看着迪恩的脸，想要在再次吻上他之前，把他的面容深深记取在心中。又过了一会而，他们在不情愿地离开了对方的怀抱，在夜色中回到了各自的家里。但是不知为何，那个微笑一直都停留在卡死掉的脸上，直到他坠入梦乡。  
在他穿着那件有些过大的风衣，站在机场的送机口那里，面对着鲍比、萨姆和迪恩的时候，他的脸上还印着那个微笑。  
他再一次拥抱了自己的叔叔，然后转身想要拥抱萨姆，却被他一个熊抱就涌入了怀中，几乎要不能呼吸了。  
“记得感恩节和圣诞节一定要回来，好吗？”身体分开的时候，萨姆提醒着他。  
卡斯迪奥轻声而笑。“我会尽量不要忘记的。“然后他转向迪恩， 看见对方向自己微笑，心里放松了一些。  
迪恩上前一步，帮他整理风衣的领口。“下次我们见面的时候，你最好长壮点，把它穿得合身起来，知道了吗？”  
“我不确定自己能不能几个月就长上那么多斤，不过我会尽力的。谢谢。”他对迪恩说。  
这时迪恩突然抓着他风衣的衣领把他拉近……嘴唇微启，印在了他的唇上。  
不用说也知道，卡斯迪奥是多么惊讶，他的瞳孔前所未有地睁大了。迪恩就这样在人来人往的机场大厅里面，当着旁边鲍比和萨姆的面，就这么吻了他。迪恩居然还敢伸出了舌头，然后在被他推开之后，无比自在地帮他理了理衣领，在他的胸口拍了一下，轻松地笑着说：“这还差不多。”就那么平静地带过去了。  
卡斯迪奥的眼神中还带着震惊，他瞄了一眼叔叔和萨姆，不知道他们会对这种高调秀恩爱有何反应。萨姆突然对自己的鞋子非常感兴趣，而鲍比，好吧，鲍比就那么用平时那种烦躁的表情看着他们两个，就像对刚才的情景一点都不吃惊一样，“你们搞完了没有？”他问道，就好像他至始至终都知道他们两个人的事。现在回头看看，也许根本就没他们想得那么隐秘。  
迪恩嘴角勾起了笑意，点了点头。“好吧，我们搞完了。”  
“两个傻瓜。”鲍比小声嘟囔着。“好了，孩子，你得走了。”他一只手放在卡斯迪奥的肩膀上，把他推向登机口的方向。  
就像昨夜那样，卡斯迪奥脸上露出了那个真心的微笑，他深呼吸一口，在脑海里储存下鲍比、萨姆和迪恩此刻的面容。他的视线在迪恩脸上多停留了一会儿，那双他如此深爱的绿眼睛。他暗自里在心中铭刻了此刻所见的景象，迪恩绿色的眼睛和金色的头发，还有那棕色的雀斑。  
当他走进飞机的时候，他的脑海中还留着这三种颜色的样子，不由微笑起来。因为。尽管他要离开了，他知道无论自己走得有多久，在劳伦斯，他永远都还有一个家可以回来。  
而现在他要做的，就是计划一下自己怎么回来。  
他的笑容更深了。  
计划一直就是他的长项。

+++

 

Part 3: Summer: Freshman Year in College 大学一年级  
为了维持这份远距离恋情，迪恩和卡斯一直都在努力。他们几乎每个一天都要打电话聊天。他们不会谈到自己是多么想念对方；迪恩不会告诉卡斯，他多么希望能和卡斯一起去参加某个精彩的派对；而卡斯也不会告诉迪恩，他多么希望迪恩能一起尝尝街上某个蛋糕店做的派是多么美味。他们只会谈起自己的生活：他们的老师和同学怎么样，迪恩工作中遇到什么新鲜事，卡斯迪奥又在温哥华发现了什么新奇的去处。如果他们都尽其所能地沉浸在幻想中的话，他们几乎可以假装对方并没有距离自己千里之外。  
一般来说，这一切进行得还不算太糟糕。卡斯迪奥平静地过着自己的日子，不会太过于去思念迪恩、萨姆和劳伦斯的每一个人。他有时一整天都有课要上，课余的时间就和同学安娜和巴尔萨泽一起度过。回家之前，他会去图书馆完成自己两个小时的兼职工作。一切都是那么按部就班。  
然后，就在他的电话响起的那一刻，一切都变了。迪恩口中说出的第一句话，就像是久旱之后的甘霖一般。卡斯发现自己突然无比思念迪恩和劳伦斯的每一个人。这几乎让他无法忍受。在此之前他一直以为自己过得很好，但就当他听见迪恩声音的那一刻，思念排山倒海一般涌了上来，他开始不明白，为什么自己之前竟然会选择离开。  
但他什么都没有对迪恩说。同样，迪恩也从来不会说任何关于想念他的话。这些话一说出来，只会让他们必须承认，一切并没有像他们希望地那样进展顺利。  
所以两个月以来，他们的聊天就这样进行下去了，交换一些彼此学校和工作中的小故事，谈谈天气这种芝麻蒜皮的小事。每隔一天的这一个小时，他们可以装作身处同一个房间，去了解对方的生活中的趣事，或是不那么有趣的事。他们可以装作他们很好，并没有在思念对方。这和他们最初的设想有所差距，但事情进行得还算顺利。  
然后，终于有一天，一切再也无法伪装了。  
+++  
“丽萨邀请我这周末去她住的地方。原来她热爱烘焙，还说要给我做些迷你派。”迪恩说。  
“她要做东西给你吃？听起来真棒。”卡斯迪奥说道，尽量在谈到那些免费派的时候，让自己听起来和迪恩一样兴奋。  
“对。而且在那之后，我们要去安迪那里参加一次派对。”迪恩兴致勃勃地说。  
“派对？那是这周的第二次了，迪恩。”卡斯指出来。“我记得你还要交论文呢。”  
“没错，我是得交。不过阿拉斯德教授得去外地的一次研讨会上演讲，所以论文的期限被延迟到了十五号。”迪恩解释道。“也就是说这周接下来我都闲着。不过，当然了，丽萨的论文基本写完了。她一直就表现很积极，像你一样。”  
“噢？”卡斯再次尽量让自己的声音听起来更高兴一点，更有兴趣一点。然而实际上，当迪恩谈起丽萨的时候，总是谈起她的时候，他不太乐意听到。卡斯迪奥感到了嫉妒，还对丽萨有点生气，尽管他从没见过她。他想不出来为什么自己会有这种感觉，除了一个原因，那就是丽萨在迪恩的身边，而自己却在千里之外。  
卡斯迪奥对这件事很难消化，每次他想起丽萨是怎样和迪恩一起经历了那么多事——大学的第一天、施虐狂一般的英文教授、疯狂的派对。此外，基于迪恩以前的猎艳史，卡斯迪奥隐约觉得，丽萨对迪恩绝不只是对一个朋友的喜欢，这让他心情更加沉重了。  
于是，在这种有些病态的好奇心驱使下，最后卡斯迪奥问了迪恩一些他自己心中萦绕多时的问题。“丽萨长什么样子？我觉得你好像还没对我说过。”  
“我没有吗？”迪恩问道，“说真的？她很辣。棕色长发，眼睛很美，她还很喜欢做瑜伽，所以身材相当不错。”  
“喔。”卡斯迪奥心里暗暗责骂自己，在知道丽萨其实很有魅力的时候，会发出这种失望的声音。他希望迪恩不要注意到，但却没那么走运。  
“嘿，等等。丽萨和我……我们不是，好吗？我们之间根本就没有那回事。她只是个朋友。”迪恩试图解释，话里有些结巴起来。“你明白的对吗，卡斯？我永远不会——”  
迪恩笨拙的保证让卡斯迪奥露出了微笑。“我明白。”  
+++  
在那次之后，迪恩明显在讲自己的事情时避开了丽萨，而卡斯迪奥不知道自己应该为此而高兴，还是不高兴。他试着不去想得太多，尤其是当萨姆说起了一件更要紧的事，引开了他的注意力。  
“迪恩又开始租情色片了。我在他的房间看见的，大概有五部新片子。”一次萨姆透露给卡斯迪奥。  
“色情片？”卡斯迪奥疑惑地问道。“什么类型的色情片？”  
萨姆顿了一下。“什么类型？呕，我才不去检查我哥的色情片藏品呢，卡斯！”  
“但是你刚才说——”  
“他又没有专门藏起来。那些片子就放在他房间的书桌上，在最新一期的《亚洲大波妹》旁边。”萨姆说。“我觉得他遇到麻烦了。”他推论道。  
卡斯迪奥皱起了眉。“你是说他在性上面得不到解决？”  
“我猜是。我是说，自从你离开之后，他都没有真正地……你知道吗？我们能不能聊点别的？”萨姆问道。“谈起我哥和他男朋友的性生活不足，我觉得有点不舒服。”  
“好吧，是你先说起他的色情片藏品的。”  
“算我判断失误。”萨姆说。“不过，讲真的。就算不提性方面的事，我觉得迪恩真的很想你。他永远不会说出来的，不过相信我，他很想你。”  
卡斯深深地叹息了一声。“我知道，我也想他，萨姆。”  
“也许你应该对此做点什么。”萨姆告诉他。  
“也许我会的。”  
+++  
“我要去踢那个死小子的屁股！”迪恩吼道。“他居然去翻我的东西？”  
“他说那些录像带就在你的书桌上，一眼可见。”卡斯说。“不过这不是重点，迪恩。”  
“噢？那什么是？”  
“你在性生活上面得不到解决？”卡斯单刀直入。  
“天哪，卡斯。”迪恩说。“这就是你打电话过来的原因？你觉得我的性生活得不到解决？”  
“是啊。不过，这是真的，对吗？”卡斯问道。  
迪恩停了片刻，试图组织合适的语言来讲这个。“呃，没错。当然，我估计我是有点压抑。那个，不是有点。我相当压抑。过去几周，我几乎每天晚上都要撸。但是我能怎么样，嗯？我又不能就那么出去，到酒吧里钓个小妞？”  
迪恩的困境让卡斯迪奥感到愧疚。很明显，迪恩在性方面的需求比其他人更旺盛，包括卡斯迪奥。尽管卡斯迪奥很感激迪恩努力保持对自己的忠诚，他也知道这几乎是不可能的。他们也许一年只能见一次面，幸运的话也就两次。他不能逼着迪恩就那么干等着自己。很快，迪恩就会厌倦等待，他会去找其他的人。卡斯迪奥咽下喉咙里的哽咽，开口说道：“你可以的，你知道。如果你想的话，去钓些女孩。我——我不介意。”他声明道，即使想一下迪恩在别人的怀中，都让他内心无比难受。  
“我可以——你在说什么卡斯？你在允许我？允许我偷吃？”迪恩不解地问道，然后他生气了。“你知道我永远不会背叛你的。”  
“那不是——那不是背叛，只要我同意——”  
“我真是不敢相信！”迪恩气恼地说。“你想要我去和别人上床，你是这个意思吗？”  
卡斯迪奥不知道该如何回答。不。他不愿意迪恩和除了自己之外的人在一起。但是如果只是和其他人的几次一夜情，就能保证迪恩不会对等待自己感到厌倦的话，那么他就得忍着痛苦接受这种事。“我只是想让你开心。”卡斯迪奥温顺地说。  
“让我来理一下，你是说，我们现在要拥有一段开放式的恋情了吗？是吗？那是不是意味着，其实是你，在我们分开的时候，想要和别人上床？”  
“不是！”卡斯迪奥惊慌地说。“我永远不会！我永远不能……”他回答道。  
“那你就觉得我能做到？你觉得我就那么想做爱，和任何人都行？你就是这么想我的？”  
迪恩的指控，让卡斯迪奥脸上血色渐渐褪去。“我、我不是那个意思。我只是想让你开心。现在这样，我没办法让你开心。”  
迪恩发出了一声带着怒意的叹息。“听着，也许我之前的历史不怎么样，但是我现在真的在努力。我只是希望你至少能对我有些信心。”  
“迪恩……”卡斯迪奥的声音很小。  
又一声叹息。“我得走了。修车厂的轮班再过十五分钟就开始了。”迪恩说。  
“好的。”在迪恩挂断之前，卡斯迪奥答道。  
他不知道自己坐了多久，就那么手里拿着电话，呆呆地看着脚下的地毯。他不愿意迪恩因为自己而过得难熬。他以为迪恩也许会感激自己的提议，但是他错了。他错的非常、非常离谱。  
迪恩生他的气了。而当迪恩生气的时候，他会转身而去，不愿意再谈起这事。以前，卡斯迪奥会抓住每一个机会，试着让迪恩和自己说起那些困扰他的事。但是现在，他只有这个：一部电话。如果迪恩不和他讲话，他就什么都做不了。他不能去迪恩身边，去问他有什么不对，或者问他要怎么样才能让一切好转。迪恩只要不再打电话过来，不再接他的电话，一切就这样了。  
他从来有像现在这样，如此渴望能见到迪恩。  
+++  
“你们两个吵架了。”第二天，萨姆一接起卡斯迪奥的电话，就这样说。  
“迪恩告诉你的？”  
“不。我就是能看出来。他今天比平时更加心绪不宁。”  
“他在吗？我想和他说话。”  
“他今天在修车厂加班。过两个小时他会回来。”萨姆告诉他。“那么，你们在吵什么？”  
卡斯迪奥有些犹豫。“你也许不会想知道……”  
“是色情片的事？我敢说肯定是色情片。”萨姆说。“他告诉你他很压抑，嗯？”  
“他承认了，没错。”卡斯迪奥说道。“但是我估计我的反应惹恼了他。我告诉他去其他地方找点、嗯、暂时的慰藉。”  
“你让他去和别人约会？！”萨姆相当惊讶。  
“不完全是约会。也是只是些偶然的一夜情？”  
“搞什么，卡斯！为什么你要说这种话？”萨姆指责道。  
卡斯迪奥觉得自己脸颊尴尬得发烫，他试着向萨姆解释自己的立场。“这是——这是我能想到的唯一一个解决他性需要的办法。”他辩解道。  
“唉，难怪他会生气。他为了保持你们的关系，那么努力，而你就简单地告诉他，不用努力也没关系。这就像是你不觉得他真的在努力一样。”  
“事情不是这样。”卡斯迪奥说。“你了解你哥的。他很享受身体慰藉……而我给不了他。我不愿意他会厌倦了等待我。”卡斯迪奥坦白道。  
萨姆重重地叹了一声。“也许你应该告诉他这些。”萨姆建议道。“他待会儿会打给你的，我保证。他一回家我就让他打给你，这样你们就能把事情讲清楚。”  
“你不需要——”  
“不管怎么样，我都会的。”萨姆固执地说。“还有，卡斯？”  
“嗯？”  
“对迪恩多点信心。”  
“他也说过这样的话。”卡斯迪奥说。“说我应该对他更有信心。但是我有的，我相信他。”  
“那么也许你应该对自己多点信心。迪恩努力想要维持这段远距离恋情，是有原因的。他也不愿意让你厌倦了等待。”萨姆告诉他。  
卡斯迪奥沉默了片刻。也许这就是问题所在。那么长的一段时间，他以为迪恩不会回应自己的爱。如今，即使他们确定了关系，仍然在有些时候，他无法相信迪恩竟然选择了自己。他从未意识到，这样的想法会伤害到迪恩的感情。  
“卡斯？你还在吗？”他听见萨姆问道。  
“谢谢你，萨姆。”他回答道。“我想我已经明白了。”  
“别客气。”卡斯迪奥几乎可以从萨姆的声音里，听到他咧开嘴笑了。  
+++  
在那天晚上，等待迪恩的电话打来，实在是一种折磨。卡斯迪奥一个小时就完成了作业，接下来一个小时都用来一次又一次的查看时钟走到哪里了。他想再打过去，看看迪恩是不是已经回家了。他甚至打算打电话到修车厂去找迪恩，但是他阻止了自己那么做。萨姆说迪恩回家的时候，会打给他。他相信迪恩会打过来的。  
在等了差不多三个小时之后，迪恩终于打过来了。而卡斯迪奥鼓足勇气，去接了电话。  
“嘿。”迪恩打了招呼。卡斯迪奥又一次地，屈服在对迪恩的声音的渴望之下。  
“嘿。”他回答道。“听着——”  
“等等。”迪恩打断了他。“在你说什么之前。我只想告诉你，我很抱歉。”  
“为什么你要说抱歉？”卡斯迪奥不太明白。“我才是那个应该道歉的人。”  
“我一直在想。昨天我生气了，是因为你好像觉得我没办法处理好这些事。我告诉你要对我多些信心，但也许是我的错，才会让你有那种想法。”  
“迪恩……”  
“这很不容易，好吗？和你分开，不知道我什么时候才能再见到你。还有，没错，我也许很压抑，天哪，就算是萨姆都在告诉我，我看那么多色情片是有多糟糕，但那都没什么。我可以忍受。能在电话上和你说话，听见你的声音，对我来说就够了。”迪恩说。  
迪恩的话，让卡斯迪奥胸口越来越紧。“我以为你也许会厌倦了等待。”  
“为什么你会——”  
“我的想法是错的。”卡斯迪奥承认道。  
“是啊！你就是错了！”  
“并不是我对你的忠诚没有信心。而是因为我觉得，自己还不够让你保持忠诚……”卡斯迪奥告诉他。  
“不够？卡斯，听我说。你也许在两千英里之外，但我不需要其他任何人。我宁愿拥有你，你明白吗？”  
迪恩的表白，让卡斯迪奥的眼睛睁大了。直到现在，他才明白自己是多么渴望能从迪恩口中听到这句话。“好的。”他的心头大石终于放下了。“我明白。现在我知道了，你和我的感觉是一样的。除了你之外，我也不愿意和任何其他人在一起。”  
“那——那就好。”迪恩的话语有些结巴，就好像他的情绪已经非常激动，但是却不愿意让自己的声音泄露出来。  
卡斯迪奥这才意识到，这也许是几个月以来，他们之间关于彼此感情的最长的一次谈话了，想到迪恩有些不适应地坐在他的房间里，他微笑了起来。“不好意思又煽情了。”卡斯说。  
“不，不是，没什么。我们需要偶尔来点煽情。”迪恩说。“来保持我们的理智。”  
“我同意。”  
“好了。”迪恩呼出了一口气。“真高兴我们把事情说清楚了。还有，没错，我知道，我刚才才说能听见你的声音，对我来说就够了，不过天哪，我真希望现在能够见到你。”迪恩率直地说。  
卡斯迪奥不由地吃吃而笑。“现在，你只能靠听见我的声音了。”  
“如果我努力地眯起眼睛的话，我几乎可以看见你穿着印着云朵的睡衣，就坐在你的床上。”  
卡斯迪奥笑了出来。“我才没有那样的睡衣呢！你怎么会觉得我穿着睡衣呢。”  
“噢？”迪恩的声音饶有兴致。“好吧，那你穿的什么？”  
“我——”  
“我了个去！”迪恩喘着气说。  
卡斯迪奥不明白了。“怎么了？”  
“操他妈的！”迪恩又咒骂了一声。“为什么我早先居然没想到这个！”  
“迪恩？”卡斯迪奥疑惑地问道。  
“卡斯，你一个人在房间里，是不是？”  
“对啊。”  
“很好，现在，去把你的门锁上，再回到床上。”迪恩的语气有些可疑，很像他平时正准备做什么事的样子。  
“好的……”卡斯迪奥先这么答应了。“我马上就回来。”他走到门边，上了锁。“好了，已经锁上了。你想怎么样？”  
“你身上穿的是什么？”迪恩问道。  
“T恤和短裤。”  
“好，现在躺在你的床上。”  
“我不明白——”  
“就按我说的做。你躺下来了吗？”  
卡斯迪奥听话地躺下，电话还放在耳边。“是的。”  
“嗯，很好，想象我就在你身边。坐在你的床尾。”  
“噢。”卡斯迪奥终于明白迪恩要干什么了。“我们要尝试电话性爱吗？”  
卡斯迪奥的脱口而出，让迪恩笑出了声。“没错，卡斯。我们现在就要尝试电话性爱。”他回答道。“除非你不愿意。”  
“我愿意。”卡斯迪奥急切地说。“那么，嗯，我们怎么开始？我不太清楚要做些什么？”  
迪恩再次笑了起来。“还真是尴尬啊。”  
卡斯迪奥也吃吃轻笑。“你看了那么多的色情片，你来掌控。”  
“喔，你喜欢我来掌控，嗯？”迪恩声音低沉地问道。  
迪恩的声音让卡斯迪奥只觉脊柱一阵颤栗流过，他呼吸变得急促起来。“噢。”他说。“我现在明白这是怎么回事了。”他呢喃道，在床上变换着让自己更舒服的姿势。  
“我知道还有一件事你很喜欢……你喜欢我的手顺着你的腿摸上去，一直摸到你的大腿上。”  
卡斯迪奥闭上眼睛，幻想着迪恩的手现在就在自己的大腿上，粗糙的指腹爱抚着自己的大腿内侧。“嗯啊。”他软软地呻吟一声，感觉自己的内裤之下已经硬了起来。  
“然后我会摸你的老二，我隔着你的内裤握住它，就这么帮你撸起来……”  
又是一阵颤栗，卡斯迪奥的手放到了胯间的隆起处，就像迪恩会做的那样，他握住了自己。“噢。”他大声喘息着。这比他自己手淫时要感觉好多了。  
“你在摸自己吗，卡斯？”迪恩问道。  
“是——是的。”卡斯迪奥的声音断断续续。  
“想象那是我的手在对你这么做，上下为你撸动着，直到到你已经，呃，弄湿了你的内裤。”迪恩的声音带着喘息，含糊不清，就像在跑马拉松一样。  
卡斯迪奥这才想到，迪恩很有可能也正在给他自己手淫，突然之间，迪恩坐在他的床上，一边抚弄着卡斯迪奥的阴茎，一边自己撸管的景象就跃入了他的脑海。卡斯迪奥再次呻吟起来，手上上下下地动作着。  
“然后，我拉下你的内裤，舔湿我的掌心，再握住你赤裸的老二。”  
“迪恩。”卡斯迪奥喘息着。他把内裤拉到了腿上，模仿着迪恩的话语，把自己的掌心舔得湿淋淋的，屏住呼吸，终于彻底地触碰起了自己。  
“我的手让你爽极了，你知道吗？而当我的拇指磨过你的顶端，你那副样子……胸口和脸颊都一片通红，睫毛低垂着，嗯，卡斯，你不知道对我来说这是多么勾人。”  
卡斯迪奥试着照迪恩的话去做，拇指摩挲过阴茎顶端的小缝，就那么把渗出的前液抹到了龟头上。快感无法阻挡地袭来，他耳边是迪恩的声音，脑海中是迪恩在对自己做这些事的样子。  
“告诉我，你还想要我做什么，卡斯。”迪恩说。“你喜欢……喜欢我手上的动作更快一些吗？或者你喜欢我停下来，手再往下移一点？”  
这个提议让卡斯迪奥喘息连连。“别——别停。”他说。“要你的另一只手，往下——往下一点，迪恩。”他回答道。  
“你想让我的手摸哪里，卡斯？你的睾丸……”迪恩提议道，然后，噢，卡斯几乎已经感觉到迪恩像往常那样，轻轻拉扯着自己的睾丸。  
“还是你要我再往下一点？”  
“往下。”卡斯迪奥不顾羞耻地回答道，当他听到迪恩为此而喘息并大声诅咒后，竟不由觉得得意起来。  
“操，卡斯。”迪恩说。“你想要我的手指伸进你的小洞里？想要我一边手淫，一边抚弄你的洞口吗？”  
“是的。”他回答道，身体蠕动着把电话夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，这样他的另一只手也可以伸到胯间了。他试探性地伸手碰着自己小洞，大声地呻吟起来。“我要你。”他的声音发着抖。“求——求你了。”  
“操。”迪恩又咒骂了一声。“你，嗯，你喜欢我揉你那里……不用润滑液，就那么粗暴地揉弄着你。不过你喜欢，操，卡斯，你爱死了这样。”  
“是——啊——”卡斯迪奥语不成句，他想要说“是的”，因为，天啊，他不愿意迪恩停下来。他快要到了，一只手疯狂地撸动着，弄一只手的指头揉弄着自己的小洞。就、就要到了。  
“你他妈的在求我这样对你。要我的手指伸进你的小洞，把你里面撑开，让你就这样高潮。”迪恩说。  
“啊，嗯，我要，我……要你的手指，啊，你的老二……什么都要。”卡斯迪奥口齿不清地说道。他把一根干涩的手指伸进了小洞里，一直没到第一个指节，入口处灼烧一般的感觉，让他大脑一时短路，就在那一刻，他高潮了，伴随着一声高昂的呻吟，坚硬的阴茎射出了火热的精液。  
“操，操，操。”迪恩口里一直不停，直到卡斯迪奥听见他大声地呻吟出来，他直到迪恩也射了。  
他软若无骨地躺在那里，沉重地喘息着，听着电话另一端迪恩同样沉重的呼吸声。  
“操，卡斯。”迪恩说。“我们早就该这样做了。”  
“以后还有时间的。”他回答道，呼吸的节奏依然还没有平缓下来。  
“那绝对的。”迪恩说。  
卡斯迪奥无声地微笑了。“也许我们下次可以做些你喜欢的事。”他建议道。  
“噢，那好。”迪恩表示同意。“那么。也许以后我再也不需要色情片了。”  
卡斯迪奥轻笑了起来。  
那天晚上，一切都比他所期待的还要进展顺利，至少现在，他对于失去迪恩的恐惧，已经平复了。他们终于有办法来维持这段长距离的恋爱了。也许这段感情的发展并不完全如他们所愿，但这已经足够了。  
至少现在是这样。  
+++  
“萨米，你的足球合宿要迟到了！”迪恩吼道。现在夏天正式来临了，但是连绵不断的雨天，仍然让空气充满着凉意，迪恩拉紧了自己的夹克。  
“好了，好了！”萨米应声道。“马上就来！”  
迪恩打开门，然后转身，大声叫着萨姆。“队里的巴士半小时内就要出发了！”他说。然后他转过来，准备往门外跨出一步——这时他完全呆住了。  
“你好，迪恩。”卡斯迪奥微微一笑，和他打着招呼。  
“我了个去。”迪恩一声惊喘，下巴不可置信地掉了下来。他上上下下打量着卡斯，从他头顶那把黑色的大伞，到身上那件松松垮垮的风衣，再到那双沾了点泥土的运动鞋。“你来了。”他震惊的语气让卡斯迪奥不由轻声笑了起来。  
萨姆急急忙忙地从迪恩身后冲到了门边，手里还拎着一个塞得太满的袋子。“噢，嘿！卡斯迪奥。”萨姆打着招呼，停下来把夹克的帽兜理了一理。“航班怎么样？”他的嘴角咧开，微笑了起来。  
“早到了十分钟。”卡斯迪奥说。  
“很好。”萨姆回头看了看迪恩。“我要迟到了，你不用送我去学校，我自己会搭巴士。”然后他就离开了。  
迪恩瞠目结舌地看着萨姆走开。这到底怎么回事？“等等——！”  
他大声喊着，看着依然向自己微笑着的卡斯迪奥，然后看向已经走到街道另一边的萨姆。卡斯来的时候，那小子根本一点都不惊讶。这时迪恩明白了。他难以置信地看着卡斯。“那混蛋知道你要回来。”他指控道。  
卡斯迪奥的微笑更深了。“我们好像是谈起过一点。”  
迪恩无法相信地喷了口气。“我真是不敢相信你们两个！你为什么要这样？！噢给我过来！”他说着就一脚跨出大门，紧紧地把卡斯抱在了怀里。  
卡斯迪奥一只手回应着迪恩的拥抱，另一只手把雨伞举过两人的头顶。他的脸颊靠在迪恩头边，叹息了一声。尽管冬歇的时候他回到劳伦斯过了几天，但仍然感觉就像和迪恩分别了好几年一样。“能再见到你真好，迪恩。”  
迪恩松开双臂，然后握着卡斯迪奥的肩膀。“我也一样。”他露出一个舒展的笑容。“一把黑色雨伞，嗯？不错嘛。”迪恩一边笑着，一边侧身让卡斯进门来。  
卡斯迪奥脸上还带着微笑。“我离开温哥华之前买的。”他一边走进来一边合上了雨伞。  
“那么，你在这里的假期有多久？”迪恩跟在卡斯旁边，看着他把雨伞放在角落里，脱下了风衣。  
卡斯迪奥把风衣叠好搭在手臂上，他看向迪恩。“说不准。”他的眼睛紧紧地粘在迪恩脸上，注视着他每一个表情。  
一开始迪恩不解地看着他，然后他的表情变得震惊，接着是压抑不住的开心。“当真？”他问道，看起来他非常高兴却又不愿意表现出来，除非他能确定卡斯不是在开玩笑。  
卡斯点点头。“我这个秋天就转学到堪萨斯大学。”他证实了。  
“那你姨奶奶？我以为她——”  
“我们谈了很久……后来她和鲍比叔叔又谈了很久……她花了些时间来考虑，不过最后，她决定还是仍然会资助我的学费。”卡斯迪奥解释道。“所以，没错，我就这么过来了。”  
“你背着我计划这件事有多久了？”迪恩问道。  
“哦，几个月了。”卡斯迪奥露出了一个自得的微笑。  
占据了迪恩整张脸的笑意，是那么的光彩夺目。“你个小混蛋。”他又握住了卡斯迪奥的肩膀，不等他反应过来，就热切地吻了他。  
很快，卡斯迪奥的手就在迪恩的短发间穿梭起来，而迪恩把他压倒了门上。  
当四片唇瓣分开的时候，卡斯迪奥已经难以呼吸，而迪恩则把前额抵在他的肩膀上，就像一年前的那天，在俱乐部的房间里一样。  
“这真是十分热烈的欢迎。”卡斯迪奥开起了玩笑。他等着迪恩的应答，却只得到一片沉默。“迪恩？”  
“爱你。”  
惊讶让卡斯迪奥的眼睛睁大了。“你说什——”  
迪恩抬起头，后退了一步，绿色的眼睛坚定地注视着卡斯迪奥的面庞。“我——”迪恩停顿了一下，就像在努力地把话说出口一样。“——爱你，卡斯。”他重复了一遍。  
卡斯迪奥微笑了起来。他知道对于迪恩来说，用言语表达感情是多么不容易。而此时此刻，迪恩并不介意创造这样煽情的场面。尽管，哪怕是他没有说出口，卡斯迪奥也知道迪恩爱着自己，但是他还是大声的说了出来，这让卡斯迪奥胸口发紧，所有的幸福和爱意以及强烈的感情在他的身体内部涌动着。“我知道。”他试着让自己别让要说的话给哽住。“我也爱你。”他的语气比迪恩要平缓一些。  
迪恩目光炯炯而满怀情意地看着他，然后再次靠过来，吻住了他，这一次的吻更加温柔而缓和，但仍然带着和之前一样的激情。  
分开的时候，卡斯迪奥给了他一个舒展的笑容，不是他平常的那种微微一笑，而是露出了所有牙齿，笑得鼻子都皱了起来。  
“我回家了。”卡斯迪奥说。  
迪恩也回了他一个同样的笑容。“欢迎回家，卡斯。”  
+++

 

 

 

 

Part 4: Winter: Ten Years Later 十年后的冬天  
迪恩叹了一口气，在自己的床边坐了下来。他没费劲去把房间的灯打开，外面闪烁着许多圣诞节灯饰，给房间里也笼罩上了一层柔和而斑斓的光辉。他需要点时间来思考。  
他一只手从头发之间捋过，看着镜中的自己。十年的时光对他格外优待。他的脸上爬上了一些细微的纹路，眼睛下面有些黑眼圈的痕迹，但是他仍然是那个英俊的恶魔，他一直都是。只是最近几周的加班让他颇为疲倦。他活动了一下肩膀，试图赶走背部的一阵阵隐隐作痛。  
马路上传来铃铛声，一群孩子唱起了圣诞颂歌，迪恩微笑了起来。因为如果任何人问起迪恩温彻斯特，“这一切”是什么时候开始的，他会带你回到七年级的寒假，他第一次见到卡斯迪奥的时候。  
+++  
他们当时正在把装满了圣诞节用品的购物袋从英帕拉后箱里搬出来，一辆陌生的厢式旅行车停到了隔壁的鲍比家门前。迪恩对来访者的身份很好奇，他看着他们从车上下来。那是一对夫妇：一位黑色长发、亮蓝色眼睛的美貌女士，和一位褐色短发、表情严肃的男性，他眉头始终紧皱着，这奇怪的样子看起来有些眼熟。  
这时鲍比从房子里走出来，脸上挂着罕见的笑意。他看着鲍比一把将那个男人紧紧抱在了怀里。“那是艾瑞克，鲍比的弟弟。那一位多半是他的妻子。”迪恩的父亲说。迪恩转头看向父亲，这时约翰已经走向了鲍比的客人。  
“萨姆。”他压低了声音，比着手势让萨姆过来，他们一起走向了旅行车，约翰正在那里和那对夫妇热情地打着招呼。  
艾瑞克看向两个男孩，露出了微笑。“这是你的儿子们，约翰？”他问道，向他们伸出了手。兄弟俩中规中矩地和他握了手。“我是艾瑞克，鲍比的弟弟。我和你们的父亲是高中同学呢。”他补充道。  
他的妻子也过来和他们握了手。“我是艾米。”她爽朗地笑着，牙床都露了出来，鼻子也皱了起来。迪恩心想，她可真是漂亮。“你们一定是迪恩和萨姆。”她准确地说出了两个男孩的名字。“鲍比上次来伊利诺斯的时候说起过你们。”  
“迪恩刚好和卡斯迪奥一样大。”鲍比告诉她。“那孩子呢？”  
“噢，还在车上睡觉。”她翻了个白眼。“他昨晚看了个圣诞电影马拉松，睡太晚了。我没法让他停下来。”  
萨姆在听见电影马拉松的时候，眼睛一下亮了。他昨晚也看着一样的节目，不过在《圣诞前夜的噩梦》结束之后，约翰就成功地把他从电视机前面拉走了。  
“等一下，我去叫他。”她说完就走到了旅行车的另一边。  
迪恩之前几次听鲍比说起过他唯一的侄子的名字，现在他开始很想知道，那个男孩会是什么样子。他会长得像鲍比兄弟两个，乱糟糟的红褐色头发，严肃的眼神，总是皱着眉头？还是会像他的母亲，黑褐色的头发，明亮的双眸，带着充满了魅力的微笑？  
他发现自己伸长了脖子，打望着车子的另一边。很快艾米就带着她半梦半醒的儿子出现了。迪恩只见一颗深色乱发的脑袋，从一件紧紧包裹在那人身上的厚重的蓝色夹克里冒了出来。“卡斯迪奥。”他叫着儿子的名字，把他往前推了推。“快和鲍比叔叔的邻居打招呼。这是萨姆和迪恩。”  
当卡斯迪奥抬起头，用一双慵懒的还带着睡意的蓝色大眼睛看着他们的时候，迪恩发现自己无法正常地呼吸了。他的眼睛甚至比他的母亲还要明亮，迪恩就那么一直看着他，然后那个男孩有些口齿不清地对他耳后萨姆说了一声“你好”。  
那是迪恩第一次感觉到另一个男孩对自己有吸引力。等到他回到自己家里好一会儿，他的思绪仍然被那双摄人心魂的蓝色眼睛所占据。六年级时，他开始对和女孩约会产生了兴趣，这一年多来，他已经交了几个女朋友。但他会以这样的想法去看另一个男孩，却还是第一次。那天晚上，在入睡之前，他决定这只是很正常的反应。毕竟，那个叫卡斯迪奥的男孩看起来就是挺像个女孩子的，那么长的睫毛，又大又圆的眼睛，粉色的嘴唇和光滑的肌肤。再说了，也许在此之后，他们再也不会见面了，所以这真没什么好担心的。  
他没有再想起卡斯迪奥，那之后他也没有再发现其他的男孩对自己有吸引力。他完全忘记了卡斯迪奥，直到高二之前的那个夏天，他的父亲神色悲伤地回到家里，告诉他们鲍比的弟弟两夫妇在一场车祸里去世了。  
那天他们来到鲍比家里时，他正在收拾东西去伊利诺斯的彭特雅克。他看起来心乱如麻，嘴里一直念着“卡斯迪奥需要我”，把行李扔进车里。约翰提出开车送他去伊利诺斯，但鲍比拒绝了，他坚持自己能开车过去。约翰接着建议道，两个儿子可以帮他看屋子，他自己会和鲁弗斯合计，打理修车厂的事。鲍比对约翰的帮助不胜感激，他走的时候，许诺自己把那边的事料理好，一定尽快回来。  
夏天结束的时候，鲍比回来了，他不是一个人回来的。  
那是迪恩第二次见到卡斯迪奥。  
他身形纤瘦，看起来真是柔弱，迪恩一边想着，一边隔着庭院，看着他从鲍比的车里轻巧地下来。他大概记得，当自己的母亲去世时的事，那时萨姆还是个婴儿——一次泥滑路面上的车辆连环相撞。那是他年幼生命中最为低落的时刻，但即使是现在，他仍然无法想象，当一个人同时失去了自己的父母，那会是什么样的感受。  
他正沉浸在思绪里，萨姆朝他脸上扔来的一个快球让他清醒了过来。他及时接住了球，挽救了自己可能被打破的鼻子。“小心点，萨米！”他吼道。  
“嘿，我又不是那个在那里脑子放空的人。”萨姆回答道。  
“为什么你个小——”他格外用力地把棒球扔向了萨姆。萨姆吓得跳了起来，没接住球。迪恩放声大笑，看着萨姆差点绊倒在地上。  
萨姆瞪圆了眼睛，嘴角坏笑起来。“噢，你给我等着！”  
他们一次比一次更用力地把球扔向对方，直到鲍比呼唤他们的声音传来，才终止了这次激烈的接球比赛，  
“迪恩，萨姆！过来一下，我给你们介绍我侄子！”  
萨姆把球往地上一扔，就往鲍比家跑去。迪恩跟在后面，步伐要从容一些，顺路还把球捡了起来。他到达的时候，萨姆正热情地握着另一个男孩的手。  
他的名字是“卡斯迪奥”，就像鲍比告诉他们的一样，迪恩露出了一个微笑。他并没有忘记。  
他上前去和卡斯迪奥握手，那双他多年前见到后就念念不忘的蓝色双眸正紧张地看着自己，他发现自己对此无法抵抗。他的笑意更深了。“我是迪恩。”  
卡斯迪奥有些无所适从地和迪恩握了握手，然后继续紧张地注视着他，就像是迪恩的鼻子或者雀斑有什么令人着迷之处那样，引得他全神贯注地凝视着。迪恩发现自己对此倒并不怎么介意。  
鲍比询问约翰去哪里的声音，惊动了卡斯迪奥，让他猛地把手从迪恩手里抽了出来，就像是被烫到一样。他很快开始闪躲着迪恩的目光，身体往屋里退去，拿起装着自己东西的一个盒子就上楼了，留下迪恩站在原地，惊讶又困惑地眨着眼睛。  
“别介意他。”他听见鲍比说。“他只是累了，我们都累了。”他叹了口气。  
“没事。他要在这里呆多长时间，鲍比？”萨姆问道。  
“不是呆多长时间。他以后都会和我一起住在这里了。”鲍比告诉他们。“我希望你们两个能和他好好相处。”  
“我相信他会好起来的。”迪恩微笑着说。  
那天晚上，在迪恩入睡之前，他想到卡斯迪奥，眉头皱了起来。卡斯迪奥和自己上次见到他时，已经大不一样了。他长高了，身材纤长，面部轮廓变得更有棱角，下巴的线条变得清晰，几乎完全褪去了曾经脸上的婴儿肥。现在他看起来无疑就是一个十五岁的少年的样子，但是那长长的睫毛，又圆又大的眼睛，粉嫩的唇瓣和光滑的肌肤，却仍然没有改变。而迪恩对他的感觉，也一如往昔。他仍然觉得卡斯迪奥充满了吸引力，而这个事实让迪恩感觉胃里有些难受。  
他在学校里又一次见到了卡斯迪奥，穿着一件暖和的蓝色针织毛衣。迪恩满怀着要和他做朋友的念头，向他走去。而这个打算在卡斯迪奥抬起头惊讶地看着他的时候，突然就无影无踪了。他睁大的眼睛，就像是迪恩曾经把玩过的里面带着光彩炫纹的蓝色石头。迪恩的嘴里突然发干，一切在那一瞬间都变得奇怪起来。所以他慌不择言地开了口，说出了自己之后马上就后悔的话。  
他像个白痴一样笑着，又问了一次对方的名字是什么。  
卡斯迪奥说出自己名字的时候，微微笑了一下，这让迪恩感觉更槽糕。就像是卡斯迪奥早就觉得迪恩不会记得他的名字，而现在他知道自己猜对了一样。  
在那之后，迪恩没有勇气再靠近卡斯迪奥。卡斯迪奥也不是一个那么容易和人聊起来的人。他总是埋首与书本之中，午餐的时候他总是可疑地从午餐室里就消失了。但这阻止不了迪恩在人群中去寻找那颗棕发凌乱的脑袋。几周之后，他在体育馆背后的楼梯井那里发现了正在看书的卡斯迪奥，然后又有一次看见他坐在篮球场最角落里的一张狭窄的长凳上  
有时候，看起来就像是他在故意躲着迪恩一样。他们有几门课是一起上的，迪恩却没有一次成功地在课后能和他单独相处。每次迪恩转身找他的时候，他都已经离开了。而在走廊里狭路相逢时，他总是刻意地看向其他地方，以避开迪恩的目光。就像是迪恩让他觉得很不舒服一样。这让迪恩很是困惑。他们之前几乎没有什么交流，迪恩想不到自己做了什么，会被这样对待。而这种情况持续得越久，迪恩就越是难以开口去和他说话了。  
每一次，当卡斯迪奥在附近的时候，他的心脏都会强烈而快速地在胸膛里跳动起来，这件事迪恩不愿意去承认，更是为此而烦恼。他还是喜欢女孩子，天啊，他真的喜欢。她们柔软的线条，甜蜜的微笑，他非常喜欢。但是，他也喜欢卡斯迪奥，喜欢他那蠢死了的乱糟糟的头发，喜欢他蠢死了的蓝眼睛，喜欢他那蠢死了的细长的手指。他发现自己渴望去舔弄卡斯迪奥的嘴唇，让那蠢死了的干涩唇瓣变得又软又湿。  
他在鲍比的修车场看见卡斯迪奥的那一刻，就知道自己完了。他目光跟随着从远处偷偷走过来的卡斯迪奥。卡斯迪奥在知道他被自己发现的时候，吓了一大跳。然后，就像是有什么奇迹发生了一般，卡斯迪奥竟然来到他身边，和他打了招呼。  
迪恩很快就从起初的震惊中平复过来，用一个微笑回应了他。而当卡斯迪奥开始和他说话的时候，迪恩几乎是怀着一种类似于敬畏的心情在看着他。这种开始一次谈话的努力是让人钦佩的，但同时又尴尬得要命，突然之间，他滔滔不绝地说起了一些和螺丝钉以及其他什么玩意儿有关的信息，而迪恩再也控制不住，终于大笑了出来。迪恩觉得当时卡斯迪奥的那张脸，如果找不出更好的形容词的话，那就是可爱。迪恩的反应让他微微噘嘴，鼻子皱了起来，嘴角慢慢往两边挂起，露出了微笑。不是那一次迪恩看到的，像他母亲那样露出所有牙齿的笑容，但这个有些尴尬的微笑正是卡斯迪奥所有的。不知为何，这让迪恩全身都涌动着暖意。  
那天晚上，迪恩第一次梦见了卡斯迪奥。  
一开始，他不知道那是卡斯迪奥。梦的开始，和大多数他做过的这种类型的梦差不多，有许多的肌肤相亲，长长的腿弯曲着，然后各种角度的打开，柔软炽热的唇吻着他，还有舌头，很多很多的舌头交缠。他耳中是沉重的喘息声，他的手握着对方纤瘦的胯骨，让他在自己身上坐下来，用绝妙的紧致湿热包裹住自己。接着，细节开始一点点呈现。首先是贴在他胸膛上的张开的手指，那么细长，骨节分明，不会是女孩子的手。然后是那棕色的短发，随着对方骑在他身上的动作不断拂到了他的脸上。然后是那双微张的粉色唇瓣，就像是在恳求着自己去亲吻，浓密的深色睫毛抬了起来，露出了那双湛蓝的眼睛。在迪恩意识到之前，他达到了强烈的高潮，射得又快又猛。  
之后,当他清醒过来时，房间一片漆黑，内裤里又湿又黏，而他眼前都是那双眼睛的样子。“操。”他诅咒道，然后抬起手臂遮住了眼睛。迪恩知道，这下他完了。  
+++  
由于这次意外事件，迪恩在无法回避必须得和卡斯迪奥说话的时候，又开始感到恐慌了。他担心他会说出一些愚蠢的话来，更糟糕的是，他的身体也许会有反应。他知道自己的身体，知道一旦自己开始渴望一个人的时候，他会变得多么的性致高昂而又无法克制。通常情况下，他只要勇往直前，放纵自己就行了。但是这次不行，因为那是卡斯迪奥。鲍比的侄子。而鲍比等同于自己的亲人，也就意味着卡斯迪奥也基本相当于自己的亲人。还有，卡斯迪奥是个男的。“男的”这个部分对于迪恩来说还是一个完全无法跨越的障碍，让他止步难行。但是，幸运的是（或者不幸的是），在下一次他们说上话的时候，卡斯迪奥让一切对于迪恩来说都变得容易了。  
一开始，当迪恩觉得卡斯迪奥在刻意避开自己的眼神时，他以为这只是自己想多了。但是当他们在科学项目被分到一个小组之后，事情变得非常明显。迪恩讲起一个笑话，卡斯迪奥完全没有反应。他埋头列举着项目需要的材料，连眼皮都不抬一下。说话的时候，总是十分简明扼要。不知道是为了什么，他就是在冷漠地对待迪恩。而这不止发生了一次。实际上，每一次在班上他们不得不有所交流时，卡斯迪奥总是看起来像是在生迪恩的气，他不愿意看迪恩一眼。迪恩猜想，这一切只有一个解释。  
那就是卡斯迪奥讨厌他。  
好吧，也许“讨厌”并不准确。那更像是恼怒，因为每一次卡斯迪奥来到修车场，他都会对迪恩怒目而视，就像看了迪恩一眼都会让他恶心一样。有那么几次，他坐在修车场边上，等着鲍比收工，迪恩只觉得卡斯迪奥落在自己身上的目光如芒刺背，这让他很不自在。因为，即使卡斯迪奥对他这样冷漠，他仍然有一些……感觉……只要一靠近卡斯迪奥。这感觉让他困扰，让他不解，更直白的说，让他害怕。所以他采取了自己觉得唯一可行的行动。  
他交了一个女朋友。  
这个解决办法只持续了两周，然后他又找了另外一个女孩。她有着蜜色的肌肤和深色的头发，以及大大的蓝眼睛，同时，口活儿还相当不错。也是，这一次的持续时间长了那么一点儿……直到迪恩终于意识到，这个女孩根本就是卡斯迪奥的代替品，他开始幻想着跪在自己面前的是卡斯迪奥，而不是她，他的粉色唇瓣包围着自己的老二，全部都含了进去。一个月之后，他就和这个女孩分手了，取而代之的是一个身材曼妙的金发拉拉队员。  
这样频繁地更换女朋友的游戏，他觉得自己已经玩得得心应手，他差一点、差一点就可以欺骗自己，对卡斯迪奥再也没有什么感觉了。一直到，当然了，就是那一个晚上，当他的目光在卡斯迪奥身上只停留了不到一分钟……所有的感觉都排山倒海地涌了上来。  
+++  
迪恩享受生活的方式，包括和朋友们踢足球、和萨姆消磨时间、和鲍比一起修复老爷车，还有，在自己房间里，一个人弹着吉他放声歌唱。最后这一项算是他的秘密，只有父亲和萨姆听过他正儿八经的演唱，那也是因为，好吧他们再怎么说都住在一栋房子里。他从未试过在公开场合唱歌，或者在任何的其他人面前唱歌，因为他对自己的嗓音不是很有信心。因此对于他这样一个地下歌手来说，唯一的演唱地点就是自己的卧室了。在这里没人会听见他的声音，他可以偶尔穿上自己的“摇滚”服饰，假装是在开一个演唱会。他的这些举动本来是绝对保密的……直到那一天，他的虚拟演唱会正在进行的时候，他听见了隔壁房屋传来了让人分心的坠落声。  
迪恩知道，那是来自于对面房间的窗户，那里曾经是鲍比的储物室，所以每次当他享受演唱乐趣的时候，从未想过要去关上自己的窗户，拉上窗帘。他根本就没想过，也许有人会住在哪个房间里。然后他看见了钉在窗户上的木板突然裂开了，露出了里面的卧室。卡斯迪奥的卧室。  
迪恩呆了，完全呆了。因为，第一，有人听见他唱歌了；第二，这个人偏偏是卡斯迪奥；第三，那个人看起来同样惊呆了，身上还只穿着一条蓝色的内裤，再无其他。迪恩的喉头一下变得干渴万分，因为天哪，卡斯迪奥的头发还是湿的，那么多裸露在外面的肌肤……他的乳头因为寒冷而挺立着——这简直是疯了，迪恩居然一瞬间裤子就变得紧绷了。那双蓝眼睛慢慢地扫过迪恩全身，就像是打开了他身体内部的某个开关，迪恩的自我保护意识终于冒了出来。他从自己的坐着的地方猛然跳了起来，来到窗户边，这样就可以遮住自己下身的反应，要知道那条皮裤太紧了，根本什么都隐藏不了。他这辈子都没这么窘迫过。所以在那个时候，他又是震惊，又是尴尬，还经历着让人无所适从的勃起，于是完全没有办法去理智地思考。他只知道做一件事——他发怒了。  
他气势汹汹地冲到了窗前，打算威胁卡斯迪奥要是敢把这事而说出去，自己就会要了他的小命。但是卡斯迪奥的反应让他措手不及。他完全知道迪恩要说什么，而迪恩除了瞠目结舌什么都做不了。更糟的时，他的声音，一直那么正经的声音，却让迪恩的身体反应更加剧烈了。  
鲍比的声音传来那一刻，迪恩手忙脚乱地退回去，关上了窗户，把窗帘拉得严严实实。他靠在窗边，突然在第一次发现自己的呼吸声有多么沉重，他低头看向自己胯间的勃起，狠狠地诅咒了一声。  
从那天晚上开始，他第一次，并且之后无数次，一边脑子里想着卡斯迪奥的样子，一边把自己撸到高潮。  
+++  
其实，迪恩对于同性恋从来都没有什么意见。事实上，他完全可以看出来足球队里的迈克尔和尼克之间有点什么，但是他完全不反对。就算在更衣室和他们一起换衣服的时候，他甚至都一点没觉得不自在。他们人很好，只不过刚好遇到了那个让自己成为同性恋的人，而迪恩完全理解这一点。然而出于某种陌生的原因，当他意识到自己可以算是同性恋的时候，他被吓到了。或者也有可能他不是，他也不知道。  
他依然喜欢女孩；这件事至少他还是确定的。但是他对其他男性也没有过这种感觉。当他试图用性爱或者发展一段感情的眼光去看待其他的男性的时候，他觉得相当别扭。可是卡斯迪奥却是不一样的。迪恩和他在一起的感觉，是和其他男性在一起所没有的……更要命的是，就连迪恩约会过的那些女孩，也从未让他有这样的感觉。卡斯迪奥是特别的。为什么？迪恩不太清楚。如果是其他任何事情，迪恩都能自豪的说，他见事明了，一切都在掌握之中。在父亲出门公干的时候（大多数时候都是这样），他照顾好家里，照顾好萨姆的需要。他甚至在学生会占有了一席之地，就是为了让自己对学校里的事更有掌控力。但是自从卡斯迪奥来了之后，这一切都轰然崩塌了。在他人生当中的第一次，迪恩毫无头绪，困惑无解。而他一点都不喜欢这样。  
卡斯迪奥呢，似乎根本就不喜欢迪恩，这对于迪恩来说又是一桩疑案。因为，如果有什么事是迪恩相当确信的，那就是他可是非常招人喜欢的。不过他估计，你也不可能取悦所有人，对吧。肯定总是会有人不喜欢迪恩的，恰好这个人就是卡斯迪奥。还有副校长，阿德勒先生。但是他完全不鸟那个老头怎么想，所以这无所谓。可是他为卡斯迪奥不喜欢自己而烦恼。非常烦恼。他想知道怎么样才能改变这一点，想知道怎么样才能拉近自己和卡斯迪奥之间的距离。至少和他做个朋友。  
+++

很明显，你必须得是萨姆•温彻斯特，才能成为卡斯迪奥的朋友。  
他是在鲁弗斯生日那天发现这个迷人的事实的。乔向他盘问鲍比肩上的新的责任，他发现自己对她讲起了一连串和卡斯迪奥有关的事，他都不知道自己竟然会知道这么多，直到那些话从嘴里冒了出来。也许他向乔透露出，自己和卡斯迪奥在一起的时候觉得很不自在，而事实上，他只是巧妙地掩盖住了真正的原因。  
“可能你只是还不知道怎么和他相处吧。“乔对他说。  
迪恩赞同地点点头。关于卡斯迪奥，他的确有很多事都不知道。  
“总有一天，你会知道的。”乔加了一句。  
迪恩完全同意。事实上，她的话让迪恩有了个好主意。如果确实有些他不懂的事，他是可以花时间去了解的。他可以研究下卡斯迪奥，看看他喜欢什么，那么也许他们之间就不会那么尴尬了。也许，他能够摆脱掉那种性冲动……或者至少学着适应它。  
于是，从那时起迪恩决定要好好去了解卡斯迪奥。而关于卡斯迪奥他新发现的第一件事，就是在适度的压力之下，他不会有太多抵抗，就愿意在自己的孤僻习性和私人空间方面作出让步了。很明显，萨姆是最先发现这一点的，因为迪恩看到在鲁弗斯的客厅里，他从卡斯迪奥的肩膀后面探出头，想要瞄一下对方正在看的那本书。  
卡斯迪奥也发现他了（不管怎么说萨姆的行动并没有那么隐蔽），萨姆有点不好意思地向他笑了下，说了些什么，然后卡斯迪奥就把那本书拿给他看，萨姆一时眉开眼笑。接下来的事让迪恩非常惊讶，萨姆竟然挨着卡斯迪奥在那张扶手椅上坐了下来，开始和他一起看书。很明显，卡斯迪奥也有些惊讶，但是迪恩看着他就那么耸了耸肩，把书移到离萨姆更近的地方，好让他看得更清楚。  
那个时候，当迪恩在远处看着他们，他无法确切地形容，自己是一种什么样的感觉。萨姆就那么偶然地问了卡斯迪奥什么，他就回答了，还翻动着书页，向萨姆说明。萨姆和卡斯迪奥似乎挺合得来，迪恩其实是高兴的。他很骄傲，自己的弟弟有勇气去接近卡斯迪奥，即使卡斯迪奥有时候看起来让人望而生畏（或者也许只是对迪恩这样）。然而，他暗地里也非常嫉妒萨姆。为什么他自己就不能像那样去接近卡斯迪奥呢。也许问他点关于某本书的事，或者是关于班上的，哪怕是天气也好。随便什么事。就算他最开始尝试和卡斯迪奥的那几次谈话，不是那么成功，可他还有很多机会可以再次去接近卡斯迪奥。只是他从未这样做，因为他内心烦乱迷茫，总是在对自己对他的感觉而害怕。烦乱迷茫，那是因为他从未对其他人有过这样的感觉。而害怕，则是因为如果他靠近卡斯迪奥，就会开始看得更清楚，也更加确定自己的感觉，他也许会发现自己内心深处的一些真相，而最后也许这些真相他并不愿意接受。

就在那个时候，迪恩意识到了，他最需要了解的是什么。他需要去了解他自己，了解自己真正想要的是什么，真正感觉到的是什么。当他最终去接近卡斯迪奥，试图发展一段友谊（这是最低要求）的时候，他需要自己完全确定，不再迷茫，不再毫无头绪。因为，如果他带着半吊子的心情，毫不确定地去接近卡斯迪奥，他会把一切都毁了。总之，他想要这一切能好好地发展。他需要这一切能好好地发展下去。  
+++  
迪恩花了三年的时间，才终于了解了自己，并且相当确定了自己想要什么，而即使是这样，他还是把一切给毁了。  
他想要和卡斯迪奥在一起。他想和他一切看那些老电影，想和他一起在鲍比的修车场，靠在一辆车前面，吃着薯片，度过慵懒的午后，想在客厅里和他一起做作业，准备考试，他还想看见自己足球比赛的时候，卡斯迪奥会来到看台观战，也许甚至还会为他加油。  
他想和卡斯迪奥一起去上大学。他想要卡斯迪奥坐在英帕拉的副驾上，他开着车一起去学校，一起回家，他想在自己课余的时间，和卡斯迪奥在走廊里闲晃，或者在附近的餐厅里一起吃汉堡和派，还有，亲爱的上帝啊，他想要醒来的时候，看见卡斯迪奥就睡在自己的身边。  
这些想法实在甜腻又太过于娘娘腔了，而如果它们不是如此要命地真切的话，迪恩可能都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，甚至会说自己要吐了。这正是他真正想要的。而他暗暗咒骂着自己，竟然是这么一个大傻瓜，竟然等到鲍比告诉他卡斯迪奥要离开的时候，才意识到这一切。  
他想，自己真是活该。现实是如此讽刺而残酷，真的。就当他终于意识到自己想要和卡斯迪奥在一起的时候，也正是他发现自己已经无能为力的时候。他一定是遭到了什么不可知力量的惩罚，因为他费了这么长的时间，才把自己的一团乱麻给理清楚。现在卡斯迪奥要离开了，而他根本就没有和他有任何进展，而迪恩无法容忍这样。卡斯迪奥必须得留下，必须。  
那天晚上，迪恩整夜没有合眼，谋算着要做点什么事，任何事，只要能阻止卡斯迪奥离开。  
第二天发生的事，可是说是让迪恩余生都难以释怀。  
他也许能为自己的行为，找出一千零一个理由。但事实依然在那里，他伤害了卡斯迪奥。他深深地伤害了他，即使是迪恩都无法原谅自己。那一夜之后的清晨，他恨不得径直走到卡斯迪奥的家里，跪在他的面前，恳求他的原谅。而卡斯迪奥竟然原谅了他，这简直是个奇迹，在他做出这所有的事情之后，卡斯迪奥依然爱着他。他配不上卡斯迪奥。卡斯迪奥值得一个更好的人，一个永远不会这样去伤害他的人。  
可是迪恩同时又是那么自私。不管他怎么认为卡斯迪奥的生命中值得一个更好的人，迪恩都不愿意对他放手。他无法容忍看到卡斯迪奥和别人在一起，无法看着卡斯迪奥得到幸福而自己却被排除在他的生活之外。他要卡斯迪奥注视着自己，只注视着自己。他想要弥补自己对他犯下的错。他想要证明自己可以做到。他想要成为一个更好的人，为了卡斯迪奥。  
+++  
有人敲门的声音，将迪恩从回忆中唤醒。门打开了，明亮的灯光充溢满屋。“老兄，你没事吧？”萨姆问道。“我们都开始以为你已经崩溃了。要不就是你已经从窗口逃跑了。”他开着玩笑。  
噢，萨姆。迪恩都忘了他了。萨姆从斯坦福回来过节。这次他带了个女孩回来。她的名字叫杰西，和萨姆是天作之合。此外，她还为大家的圣诞晚餐烤了些派。迪恩已经喜欢上她了。  
“为什么我会有事？”迪恩问道，他重新挺直了背，试图让自己看起来更加镇定。  
萨姆给了他一个“你骗谁呢”的表情，迪恩只是耸了耸肩。“我很好。”他回答道。  
“如果你回忆完了，或者打算着要怎么逃跑……晚餐已经快准备好了。鲍比带着啤酒过来了，爸爸把大家都叫到一起了。”他告诉迪恩。  
“卡斯呢？”迪恩问道，尽量隐藏起自己声音里的紧张。  
萨姆笑了。“卡斯正在把天使放回圣诞树顶上呢。今晚都掉下来三次了。”  
“那该死的东西就是老掉。我都和他说了，应该用星星来代替。”迪恩抱怨着，尽管他的语气里都是宠溺。  
“好吧，好吧。我以为你躲在这里，就是因为不想去帮忙准备布置餐桌。要不要我去告诉他，你只是在吓得半死了？”  
迪恩嗤笑了一声。“我还活得好好的呢。真是多谢你了。”  
“还真能骗到我啊。”  
“婊子。”  
“混蛋。”  
“迪恩？萨姆？”他们听见卡斯迪奥的声音从楼下传来。“晚饭已经好了。”他通知两兄弟。  
在听到卡斯迪奥声音的那一刻，迪恩的心砰砰地跳动了起来。  
“我下来了。”萨姆大声说。然后他转向迪恩。“你准备好了吗？”  
迪恩深呼吸一口，站了起来。他一只手伸进兜里，摸出了一个小小的天鹅绒盒子。他打开盒盖，凝视着里面的东西，片刻之后又啪的一声关上了它。他把盒子重新放进兜里，看向正站在门边，冲自己眉开眼笑的萨姆。  
迪恩露出了一个微笑。“是的，我准备好了。”


End file.
